Amos y Mazmorras 6 Entrega
by Miss lu
Summary: Cuando el dragón se apodera de la princesa ya no hay marcha atrás.
1. Chapter 1

Apuesto a que han amado al tierno y pobre Sasuke Uchiha, más de una lo ha deseado y le ha ofrecido refugio a su roto corazón.. . Pero oh Bellas lectoras lamento decirles que el tigre ha sacado las garras y ahora tendremos más del amo que lleva dentro. Sostengan sus bragas y deleitense con el esponjoso y relleno tigreton (;

* * *

 _Bayou Goula_

Siguiendo la carretera de Luisiana que bordeaba el río, en White Castle, estaba Bayou Goula, como un lugar espectral y perdido en el mundo.

Era una de las iglesias más diminutas que se conocían. Era de madera blanca y estaba rodeaba por casas antiguas y vecinas, un cementerio y varias plantaciones de azúcar.

El teléfono de Sakura estaba apagado, así que Sasuke no había podido localizarla a través de la aplicación del iPhone. Sin embargo, años atrás, cuando entró en el FBI y se hizo amigo de los ingenieros de seguridad informática, consiguió algo que, de algún modo, asegurara que Sakura estuviera protegida; algo que, en caso de que desapareciera, le facilitara la búsqueda.

Hasta entonces no lo había necesitado.

Era una pegatina minúscula y transparente que se adhería a cualquier objeto. Disponía de un circuito localizador que daba una señal al móvil, una vez que te habías descargado la correspondiente aplicación.

En la actualidad, se comercializaban, las llamadas Stick n ́Go. Aunque ninguna era de tan largo alcance como la que le había facilitado el FBI.

Gracias a eso, Sasuke estaba justo delante del edificio del que salía la señal. Ella no lo sabía, pero la pegatina estaba pegada permanentemente en el interior de la alianza de Sakura. Ella o su anillo estaban allí.

¿Por qué?

Sasuke echó una ojeada a la zona desde el interior de su coche. En aquellos primeros días de septiembre, todavía hacía calor. De madrugada, una niebla diluida se aposentaba sobre la maleza, lo cual le daba un aspecto gótico y fantasmal a la iglesia abandonada.

Sasuke llamó a Hinata inmediatamente. Aquello no le gustaba nada.

—Oye, Haruno.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Sabes algo?

—Necesito refuerzos en White Castle. Estoy frente a la iglesia abandonada de Bayou Goula.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿La has encontrado? ¿Has encontrado a Sakura?

—Sakura tenía un localizador en la alianza. Sigue llevándola, aunque nos hayamos separado — añadió algo confuso—. La señal sale del interior del edificio.

—¿Crees que está ahí dentro?

Sasuke fijó sus ojos azabaches en la puerta de la pequeña capilla.

—O está ella, o está el anillo. Y las dos posibilidades son igual de extrañas.

—Ahora mismo vamos para allá. Avisaré a Sasori y...

—No, Hinata. No quiero ni a los medios ni a la policía aquí.

Los Senju odiaban los escándalos. Querían llevar aquel asunto con discreción, como él. Sakura era la madre de su hija, Sarada, y la mujer de la que había estado perdidamente enamorado. No iba a permitir que tuviera que soportar escándalo alguno, ni que lo que le había pasado abriera los telediarios.

—Pero, Sasuke... La denuncia está en comisaría..., y es su jurisdicción.

—No me importa. Te necesito a ti y a Naruto. Llama a tu hermana y al ruso. Venid hasta aquí. No sé qué mierda hay ahí dentro. Lo único que sé es que Sakura ha estado ahí. Y, tal vez siga estándolo, y no por propia voluntad.

—Entendido, Sasuke. No hagas nada sin nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos para allá.

—Os espero.

Pero no tenía ninguna intención de esperar a nadie.

Sakura podía estar ahí dentro, maldita sea. Sasuke ya había presenciado escenas demasiado violentas como para que su mente pensara que no iba a suceder nada malo y que ella estaría bien.

Su exmujer no pintaba nada en ese lugar perdido de la mano de Dios.

Sin perder de vista la puerta blanca de Bayou Goula, imaginando que cualquier despiste podría resultar letal, metió la mano bajo el asiento de piel negra del piloto y abrió un compartimento privado.

Sacó su HSK plateada y con mango negro. La cargó entre sus piernas.

Debía mantener a raya sus pensamientos; de lo contrario, la desesperación haría que se despistara, que cometiera un error. Y cualquier error podría resultar fatal.

Medio agachado, aceleró el paso, tratando de mantenerse a una altura por debajo de la ventana, para que no lo descubrieran.

Apoyó la espalda en la pared al lado de la puerta. Habían forzado la cerradura. Alargó la mano y agarró el picaporte. En cuanto lo moviera, quien fuera que estaba al otro lado vería que lo habían descubierto. Ajustó el puntor rojo de su arma silenciada.

Tendría pocas oportunidades. No había margen de error alguno.

De repente, una imagen cruzó su mente. Un recuerdo de lo que Sakura y él habían sido juntos. De sus juegos y de su complicidad. Como cuando jugaban a asustarse el uno al otro y se escondían por la casa. No la de sus padres, sino la que consideraban que era de ellos, la de Washington. Dalton los perseguía con curiosidad y un gesto alegre. Sakura se escondía entre las habitaciones y el jardín, y él tenía que dar con ella. Y Sasuke sabía lo nerviosa que se ponía cuando la acechaban, tanto que hasta se mordía esas uñas perfectas que siempre llevaba. Después, cuando se encontraban, Dalton ladraba como un loco, y los dos reían, carcajeándose el uno del otro, entre besos y abrazos.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y tragó saliva: lo echaba de menos. Pero esta vez el juego era muy distinto.

Para empezar, aquello no tenía nada de lúdico, nada que ver con aquellos jueguecitos de enamorados.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que le había sucedido a Sakura, daría con la respuesta, aunque fuera en aquel lugar sagrado. Eso sí, si a su exmujer le habían hecho daño..., y ese dios todopoderoso al que habían consagrado aquel lugar había contemplado la escena sin hacer nada..., entonces... no atendería a razones.

….

Sakura sentía un dolor sordo en el brazo derecho, así como en parte del hombro y la espalda. Como si fuera un recuerdo hormigueante de una quemadura.

Sumida en las brumas de una inconsciencia parcial, intentaba abrir los ojos, pero los párpados le pesaban demasiado.

Sentía la boca seca, tan y tan seca que tenía la sensación de que su lengua era un estropajo usado.

Frente a ella, en lo que parecía un banco de madera oscura y vieja de los muchos que había, reposaban toallitas blancas manchadas de sangre. ¿De quién era esa sangre? ¿Dónde estaba?

Lo único que recordaba era que, al poco de salir del aeropuerto de Luisiana, sintió un aguijonazo en el cuello. Después de eso, la más impenetrable oscuridad dejó paso al olvido.

Un sonido metálico, molesto e incesante, atoró sus oídos, como si se le hubiera metido en la cabeza y rebotara de una pared cóncava y huesuda a otra.

—Ese ruido... —murmuró con dificultad, apoyando la cabeza de nuevo sobre la superficie de madera en la que estaba recostada y boca abajo. Suelo. Suelo de láminas de madera añeja, polvorienta y desgastada—. Haz que pare...

Pero el ruido no cesó.

Ni tampoco desapareció el mareo y la laxitud de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para mover los brazos. ¿Dónde los tenía? ¿Por qué no los sentía?

—Por favor... ¿Hay alguien ahí? Ayúdenme —pidió apenas sin fuerzas—. Tengo una hija...

Pero nadie contestó.

No quería creérselo. No quería pensar de nuevo en aquello. Pero la situación se parecía mucho a cuando la habían secuestrado en las Islas Vírgenes, cuando, durante horas, la habían retenido contra su voluntad...

¿Sería tan desgraciada de vivir lo mismo una segunda vez?

¿Y Sasuke? ¿Se preguntaría dónde estaba cuando ya no supiera nada de ella? No, ¿verdad? Porque ya no la quería. Hacía dos semanas que no lo había llamado. Y él tampoco se había puesto en contacto con ella.

Le había explicado lo que le pasaba, el miedo que sentía, la sensación de que la estaban vigilando...

Pero él se rio de ella. No la creyó. En medio de aquel limbo, intentó recordar la última vez que habían hablado.

—¿Sí? —Sasuke siempre contestaba igual. Y eso que sabía perfectamente quién estaba al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, Sasuke.

—Ah, eres tú.

Un largo silencio.

—Claro que soy yo. Siempre soy yo.

—¿Ah, sí? No estés tan segura, princesa.

Le gustaba provocarla y hacerle creer que podía estar con otra persona.

—No lo estoy.

—¿Cómo está mi hija?

—Se ha dormido hace un rato. No suelta su oso panda de peluche. El que tú le regalaste, ¿te acuerdas? Dijiste que lo compraste en Japón. Pero supongo que era mentira, porque nunca fuiste agente comercial, ¿verdad? —dijo, afectada.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo para hablar, Sakura.

—¿Tienes pesadillas? —preguntó de golpe—. Supongo que tú no, ¿verdad? Tú estabas acostumbrado a esas cosas... Eres agente del FBI.

—Princesa..., nadie está preparado para ese tipo de cosas, por mucha placa que tenga.

—Ya no me gusta cómo me llamas «princesa», como si fuera algo repulsivo y odioso para ti.

—¿Y qué esperabas?

—No lo sé... —contestó ella, abatida—. No lo sé, Sasuke. Pensé que entrar en el torneo ayudaría a que volvieras a confiar en mí. Quería demostrarte que podía entrar en tu mundo y que quería...

—Ya, claro... ¿Puedes entrar en mis expedientes y eliminar la denuncia de malos tratos? —espetó con inquina.

—La he retirado, Sasuke —contestó ella, llorosa.

—¿Y qué? Ya no importa. La mancha está ahí. Nunca se borrará.

—Sasuke, por favor, si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad de...

—¿De qué? ¿Me la diste tú para explicarme? Me privaste de mi hija durante seis meses. ¡Seis! — gritó enfadado—. Me perdí sus primeros pasos... y cómo le crecían los dientes. Me perdí mucho por tu estupidez.

—No fui estúpida. Solo estaba asustada —replicó ella manteniendo la calma—. Sasuke, tú tampoco has sido sincero conmigo... Llevábamos siete años casados, y durante todo ese tiempo has fingido ser un maldito comercial. En el torneo me secuestraron, me golpearon, vi cómo degollaban a Mei y cómo te golpeaban... Me metí en un buen lío por recuperarte... ¿Y es así como reconoces mi esfuerzo?

Él guardó silencio durante unos momentos.

—Fuiste muy valiente —reconoció a regañadientes—. Pero muy tonta e inconsciente. No lo vuelvas a hacer.

—Lo volvería a hacer.

—Típico de ti. No escuchas. En fin, Sakura... ¿Por qué has llamado? ¿Qué quieres?

Ella no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Yo... No sé a quién acudir.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Dinero para Sarada?

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó ofendida. Ni ella ni su hija necesitaban dinero. Le había devuelto cada dólar que el abogado de su padre le había exigido, y que él ingresaba en su cuenta como manutención—. Nunca te he pedido nada ni para mí ni para mi pequeña. No seas ridículo.

—Ah, sí. La niña rica de Luisiana, se me olvidaba —replicó él con sarcasmo.

—Me he ganado cada centavo que tengo ahora. ¿Sabes?, no me gusta cómo me hablas. Estás siendo desagradable.

—Supéralo. Tú también fuiste bastante desagradable cuando acudiste a la policía diciendo que yo había intentado violarte y que te había pegado.

—Dios... Lo siento. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte perdón?

—¿Cuántas veces? —Sonrió—. En fin, ¿qué quiere la princesita? Me llamas para algo, supongo — dijo, impaciente.

Sakura soltó el aire como si estuviera acongojada.

—No puedo dormir bien. Estoy asustada. Recibo llamadas extrañas y tengo la sensación de que me persiguen.

Sasuke apretó los dientes con rabia. Estaba claro que sufría estrés postraumático.

—Es normal, Sakura. Con el tiempo, esos síntomas pasarán...

—¡No, Sasuke! No son síntomas. No son imaginaciones mías. Lo digo en serio.

Él negó con la cabeza. A muchas víctimas les sucedía, sobre todo después de experimentar algo realmente difícil de asimilar. Se sentían inseguras, acosadas, perseguidas..., entraban en una pequeña psicosis.

—Escúchame bien: la ansiedad pasará. Ve a tu médico de cabecera y que te recete unas pastillas.

—Odio las pastillas. Yo... Mira, me encontraría mejor si vinieras y estuvieras aquí con nosotras. Contigo me siento a salvo.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Ahora te sientes a salvo? ¿De verdad?

—No lo digo para presionarte, ni es una artimaña para que me perdones ni nada de eso..., pero estoy muy asustada, Sasuke. ¿Puedes coger un avión y venir a pasar unos días a Luisiana? Te lo pido por favor.

Sakura no tenía ni idea de que él estaba allí, para ayudar a Ino e Itachi. Y mejor que no lo supiera, si no, no tendría excusa alguna para negarse. Sus suegros le habían llamado infinidad de veces para disculparse por cómo lo habían tratado después de la denuncia, pero él nunca les había cogido el teléfono.

No quería tener nada que ver con ellos, con nadie de la familia Senju. Aunque no era culpable de nada, le daba vergüenza hablarles de nuevo. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, no quería volver a relacionarse con ellos ni con nadie que pudiera mirarle con compasión o arrepentimiento.

—No puedo, Sakura. Lo siento. Estoy de viaje —mintió. En ese preciso momento, estaba en Luisiana, en Tchoupitoulas Street, intentando reconocer una cara mediante su programa de identificación facial.

—Sasuke, te lo suplico... Sabes que no te pediría nada, si no fuera porque de verdad creo que algo no va bien.

—Regresaré dentro de una semana —dijo acelerando el proceso de identificación—. Pasaré a veros entonces.

—¿No puedes venir antes?

—Sakura, ¡maldita sea! —le gritó, nervioso—. ¡Estoy trabajando! ¡¿Comprendes?! ¡Que tú me pidas cosas está fuera de lugar! ¡Te concedí el divorcio! ¡Tómate algo y déjame tranquilo! —añadió.

—De acuerdo —contestó ella en medio de un sollozo.

Aquel fue su último recuerdo amargo y descorazonador, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran de nuevo.

No sabía con quién estaba ni quién la retenía. Pero cerró los ojos con la convicción de que Sasuke no la recordaría con amor, con cariño. Y eso le dolía más que todas las desgracias juntas, porque ella, aunque se había equivocado mucho, no había dejado de quererlo con locura.

Tres, dos, uno... Sasuke tomó aire por la nariz y abrió la puerta de la iglesia de una patada que casi la hizo saltar por los aires. Mejor entrar como un huracán que arriesgarse a hacerlo con cautela.

Con brazos firmes y tensos, alzó la pistola y movió el puntor láser por la nave central y del pasillo de bancos, hasta centrarlo en el altar. Un sonido parecido al de un mosquito eléctrico cesó de repente.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y caminó hacia el origen del sonido.

Enfrente tenía el presbiterio, la credencia, el ambón blanco y polvoriento, la pila bautismal y el sagrario, oscurecido y desvencijado por el paso del tiempo.

Algo se movía tras el altar, y Sasuke estaba decidido a averiguar qué era. Con los dientes apretados y la mandíbula tensa, dirigió el punto de luz rojo hacia las sillas polvorientas que conformaban la sede.

Había una bolsa de piel negra abierta sobre la que estaba en medio. De ella salía un cable negro que desaparecía detrás del altar.

—Te lo advierto, hijo de puta. Si la que está ahí es mi esposa, voy a descuartizarte —gruñó Sasuke, fuera de sí. Que Sakura estuviera ahí no sería una buena señal—. Sal y deja lo que estés haciendo. ¡Sal, maldito seas! —rugió.

Entonces, el altar volcó hacia delante. Un tipo de pelo negro y lacio, de ojos rasgados negros y una mascarilla blanca que le cubría nariz y boca, apareció agachado tras él y corrió hacia el lado izquierdo para desaparecer por la puerta de la sacristía.

Sasuke no se lo pensó dos veces y disparó. No sabía si le había dado, pero fue tras él.

La iglesia tenía una salida trasera que llevaba hasta un campo mal cuidado, de arbustos y chaparrales, que rodeaban tumbas de piedra oscurecida y cruces, algunas torcidas y movidas por los fuertes temporales de Luisiana.

Ese individuo era rápido como una gacela. Sasuke corrió tanto que le ardían los músculos de las piernas, pero ni aun así lo pudo alcanzar. Perdió su pista rápidamente. Sin embargo, al bajar la mirada, vislumbró pequeños círculos rojos: sangre.

Le había dado. Tenía que estar malherido.

Oyó el sonido de las ruedas de un coche deslizarse por el pavimento: el captor de Sakura se le había escapado de las manos.

—Maldito cabrón, mal nacido... —murmuró oteando el horizonte con desesperación.

Enfadado consigo mismo por haber bebido y ser más lento, llamó a Hinata inmediatamente.

—¿Por dónde vais?

—¡Sasuke! ¡Estamos bordeando la carretera del río! ¡Nos queda poco para llegar! —dijo Hinata, angustiada.

—Tened los ojos bien abiertos. Un tipo de pelo largo y negro, ojos achinados, vestido con camiseta blanca de manga corta acaba de huir con su coche.

—¿Qué coche?

—No lo he visto.

—¿Desde dónde?

—Desde la jodida iglesia, Hinata.

—¿Hacia dónde iba?

—Ni idea. No he podido verlo. Me ha costado seguirle el ritmo. Pero le he dado. —Fijó la atención en la sangre del suelo.

—Entonces, ¿la has encontrado? —preguntó Naruto Uzumaki por el manos libres—. ¿Sakura está bien?

—No lo sé. Estad atentos. Voy a por ella. —Cortó la comunicación.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a la capilla para dar con Sakura.

Cuando entró de nuevo por la sacristía y dirigió su mirada azabache hacia el suelo añoso, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se detuvo en seco. El alma se le congeló; temió quedarse así para siempre.

Sakura estaba ahí.

Desnuda, salvo por unas braguitas negras. Estaba boca abajo, con parte del omóplato, el hombro y el brazo derecho manchado de sangre. Era una sangre que salía de las heridas que producía una pistola de tatuar.

El suelo grisáceo tenía motitas rojas a su alrededor, como las que deja un grafitero al pintar con espray en la pared. Pero estas eran la sangre que salpicaba de las heridas que había provocado la aguja sobre el cuerpo de su exmujer.

Arrastró los pies como un zombi. Lo primero que hizo fue retirarle el pelo largo que le cubría el rostro. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados; dos líneas azules de cansancio los rodeaban.

—¿Saku? —La voz le tembló—. ¿Me oyes?

Sobre un estuche de tela negra completamente abierto, había dos inyecciones vaciadas de GHB, una especie de somnífero líquido. Grandes cantidades podrían provocar un coma profundo. Le tomó el pulso y respiró tranquilo al comprobar que su corazón bombeaba con normalidad.

Cientos de vendas blancas y algodones tintados de sangre moteaban la superficie, desperdigados por doquier. La pistola de tatuar y las tintas parecían ubicadas estratégicamente. Sasuke tomó una gasa limpia del paquete que estaba abierto en el maletín, sobre la silla. Limpió la sangre que no dejaba ver el enorme tatuaje que le habían hecho y que cubriría parte del brazo y el hombro de Sakura, rodeándolo como una hombrera.

Era un dragón.

Un dragón verde, que nacía desde su omóplato, donde descansaban tres calaveras rodeadas de flores de cerezo. Las garras traseras del dragón caían sobre su hombro derecho, y su cuerpo asomaba reclinándose en la parte delantera de este, hasta rodear como una serpiente parte del bíceps de Sakura.

A Sasuke no le gustaba nada lo que estaba viendo. No lograba comprenderlo. ¿Por qué a Sakura?

Con el corazón en la garganta, le dio la vuelta para ver el rostro del dragón que marcaba su cuerpo.

Los pálidos pechos de Sakura se bambolearon de un lado al otro cuando la apoyó sobre su torso y la sostuvo como Maria acunó a Jesús después de su muerte. Teniendo en cuenta dónde se encontraban, era una imagen que tenía su punto de sarcasmo.

Sasuke limpió su brazo de líquido escarlata. Palideció al ver el rostro de la cabeza del dragón. No era el de un dragón. Era un dragón con cuerpo de mujer en la parte superior, conocida como Kiyo Hime en la cultura japonesa. Simbolizaba las pasiones, los celos, el despecho y el lado oscuro femenino, que hacían que se transformara en un ser monstruoso. La leyenda decía que se enamoró de un monje budista, y que este rechazó su amor. Kiyo enloqueció y su furia la transformó en dragón. Sasuke conocía muy bien el significado de los tatuajes de la cultura oriental. Era un experto en ello, así como en su idioma, pero ese tatuaje, en especial, no era muy común.

Abrazó a Sakura con fuerza contra su pecho y buscó su ropa. Esperaba que no la hubieran violado, que no la hubieran tocado. Pero hasta que la llevara al hospital no podrían saber a ciencia cierta si ese mal nacido había abusado de ella.

—No puedo llevarte al hospital. La gente no puede saber... —pensó en voz alta, meciéndola como un loco, dándole el calor y la comprensión que no le había dado cuando ella le contó lo que le sucedía—. Soy gilipollas —se reprobó.

Acababan de marcar a Sakura con un dibujo que ella odiaría de por vida. Aunque eso no importaba.

Lo único que importaba es que ella estaba viva.

La luz de los focos de dos coches entraron a través del hueco donde antes estaba el cristal, y lo cegaron parcialmente.

La caballería había llegado.

Sasuke cargó a Sakura, sin importarle si se manchaba de sangre, y procuró no mostrarla demasiado, para preservar su parcial desnudez.

Naruto e Itachi, seguidos de Ino y Hinata, que vigilaban el perímetro, entraron en la iglesia.

Itachi arrugó las cejas. Naruto se fijó en el cuerpo semidesnudo que cargaba su amigo.

—Joder —murmuró Uzumaki, negando con la cabeza—, dime que está viva, Sasuke.

—Está viva... —contestó pasando entre medio de ellos—, necesito que recojáis todas las pruebas. Quiero saber exactamente quién era ese tipo y de donde consigue toda esta mierda. Hay sangre en el campo de arbustos de detrás de la iglesia, por el camino del cementerio —indicó—. Tomadla y enviadla a analizar lo antes posible. ¿Conocéis a alguien que haga las pruebas sin informe pericial?

—Yo sí —respondió Naruto, que se dirigió enseguida a buscar las pruebas de sangre—. Puede que te las consiga en cuarenta y ocho horas.

—Eso sería maravilloso —murmuró Sasuke—. Tiempo récord. Nos corre prisa.

Itachi lo detuvo y estudió los tatuajes en el cuerpo de Sakura.

—Sasuke —sus ojos, que eran una extraña mezcla de rojo y amatista, se achicaron, sabedor de lo que significaba aquel dibujo—, ¿en qué estaba metida Sakura?

—¿Sakura? En Amos y Mazmorras —aclaró Sasuke—. Un escaparate perfecto para mafias, una tapadera para corruptos y el vicio perfecto para un grupo nada desdeñable de sádicos tarados. Esto es una puta mierda.

—Pues, para serte sincero, solo hay una mafia que el ruso teme más que las bratvas. —Itachi chasqueó con la lengua y siguió el contorno del dragón del brazo de la mujer—. La mafia japonesa.

—Créeme. Yo también la temo —contestó Sasuke caminando con prisa hasta el Evoque—. Ella no es consciente de lo que hizo cuando vino a jugar al torneo, ni de que eso ha cambiado su vida para siempre.

Hinata e Ino se quedaron inmóviles al ver a Sasuke saliendo de la blanca capilla, como un ángel vengador, con su exmujer semidesnuda en brazos.

—¡Sakura! —gritó Hinata, aturdida, y fue corriendo a ayudarlo.

—Nala, ayúdame —le pidió Sasuke, nervioso.

Ino se fijó en el rostro de Sasuke y supo que su amigo se iba a encargar de todo a partir de ese momento.

Estaba muy cabreado.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Ino.

—Necesito que busquéis huellas y requiséis todo lo que hay ahí dentro. Son los instrumentos de ese hijo de la gran puta —gruñó, abriendo la puerta de copiloto de su coche—. Ayudadme a encontrarlo, Ino.

Ella asintió con solemnidad. Hinata e Ino se miraron la una a la otra, mientras acomodaban a Sakura y la cubrían con una manta térmica plateada que Sasuke llevaba en el maletero, para casos de emergencias.

Los ojos azules y brillantes de Ino se fijaron en el dibujo y negó con la cabeza, algo confundida.

—¿Tenemos que ir a Japón, Sasuke?

Él tenía prisa por llevarla a su nueva casa, por llamar a sus padres para que la asistiera su médico privado con total discreción.

Tendría que ver de nuevo a Dan y a Tsunade... Maldita sea.

Antes de sentarse en el interior de su coche, contestó a Ino con voz rasposa:

—No hace falta. Desgraciadamente, Japón ha venido a nosotros.


	2. Chapter 2

Condujo el Evoque intentando mantenerse sereno, sin dejar de prestar atención a Sakura, que, de vez en cuando, hacía esfuerzos por despertarse. Abría los ojos y lo miraba de frente. Entonces parecía relajarse, como si con él se sintiera segura.

Sasuke recordaba la de veces que lo había mirado así, cuando, estando juntos, se iban de viaje en su antiguo todoterreno. Sakura se dormía y, cuando se despertaba, asombrada por haberse desconectado, lo miraba, le sonreía y volvía a cerrar los ojos, como si con ello le dijera: «Si sigues ahí, entonces puedo seguir durmiendo».

Agarró el volante con fuerza, impotente al ver lo que le habían hecho. Su preciosa esposa parecía diminuta en el asiento del copiloto. Tenía los pies descalzos y sucios, las rodillas manchadas, y la cara sucia de los churretones de sus propias lágrimas, de las salpicaduras de su sangre y del polvo de aquella jodida iglesia.

No era casualidad. Ella le había llamado para decirle que tenía miedo, que se sentía indefensa... Y pocos días después la habían secuestrado... Todo estaba relacionado.

Sasuke torció el cuello a un lado y lo hizo crujir: un gesto para destensarse antes de explotar. No se tenía por alguien violento, vengativo..., pero si tocaban algo que a él le importaba. Y aunque su relación con Sakura había decaído mucho en los últimos meses, hasta el punto de no querer saber nada de ella, se sentía hecho una furia por lo que le habían hecho.

Más le valía a aquel misterioso tatuador esconderse bien, porque iba a remover cielo y tierra para encontrarle.

El rostro de Kiya Hime en la parte delantera del brazo de Sakura, la mujer dragón, le sonreía, jactándose de su miseria.

Cuando se despertara, su exmujer iba a querer amputarse el brazo. La herida seguía supurando, pero no tanto como antes. Además, el secuestrador, se había encargado de limpiarlo con cuidado para que el tatuaje no se desdibujara ni se echara a perder con la suciedad, la inflamación y una más que posible infección cutánea. Había estado horas con ella hasta acabarlo. Un día tatuándola. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué habría hecho después si él no hubiera llegado a tiempo?

Sasuke no quería ni pensar en ello, así que encendió la pantalla digital del coche, tecleó la opción de manos libres y buscó en su agenda el teléfono de Dan Senju.

Iba a hacerse cargo de su hija, lo quisiera o no. Esperaba que colaborase. Ahora no era un maldito agente comercial insulso. Su exfamilia política sabía que era trabajaba en el FBI. Aunque lo odiaran por ello, iban a tener que obedecer sus órdenes; la vida de su única hija estaba en juego.

La alerta de llamada no duró ni dos timbrazos.

—¿Sasuke? —La voz temblorosa de Dan irrumpió al otro lado de la línea.

Escuchar aquella fragilidad en un hombre tan fuerte no le sentó nada bien. Su exsuegro estaba aterrado, síntoma de que era humano, y no un dios inmisericorde, como le había hecho creer.

—Señor Senju —lo saludó.

—Sakura... Ha desaparecido. La esperábamos en Thibodaux desde las nueve de la mañana. No sabemos nada de ella... He ido a la policía y...

—Señor Senju —lo cortó Sasuke—. He encontrado a Sakura.

—¿Cómo dices?

—La tengo aquí conmigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Puede hablar?

—No, ahora no.

—Por Dios —exclamó, mezclando una sensación de descanso y alegría—. Dime que está bien. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Ahora no puede decirle nada. Me voy a encargar de ella estos días. —Su voz no permitía replica de ningún tipo, algo que Dan pareció captar, pues no puso objeción alguna.

—Entiendo... —respondió, sumiso—. Sabía que no era normal que ella no nos avisara. Sakura es...

—Ya sé cómo es Sakura, señor Senju. —«Por si no lo recuerda, fue mi mujer durante siete años y medio»—. Hace un par de horas que mis compañeros me comunicaron su desaparición.

—Ah, claro... Me alegro. ¿Quién te ha avisado?

—Mis amigos de la comisaría. Ahora, estense tranquilos. Ya la he encontrado. Por ahora necesitará descansar.

—Desconozco cómo lo has hecho, pero, muchas gracias —le dijo con sinceridad.

«Ah, Dan Senju. Con lo orgulloso que eres, ¿cuánto te ha costado decirle eso a tu repudiado exyerno?», se dijo.

—Sasuke... Por favor... ¿Ella está bien? Solo dime qué le ha pasado.

—Es difícil explicarle lo que ha pasado por aquí. Hable con su mujer y dígale que se tranquilice, que Sakura se pondrá bien. Solo tiene unos cuantos rasguños y se encuentra bajo los síntomas de un somnífero. —«Y tiene un tatuaje que seguramente, personas como ustedes, solo han visto en jarrones chinos de la dinastía Ming»—. Si lo necesitan, vengan a mi casa esta noche. Le hará falta ropa... y sus cosas...

—¿A Washington? —preguntó sin comprenderlo.

—No, señor. —Sasuke sonrió, sabedor de la sorpresa que se iba a llevar—. Hace unos días compré una propiedad de Audubon. Vivo ahí desde entonces.

—¿Has venido a vivir a Luisiana, Sasuke? —preguntó incrédulo—. Mi hija no me dijo nada.

—Su hija no lo sabía. Hacía dos semanas que no me llamaba...

—Sí. Lo sé todo —murmuró Dan—. Sé todo lo que eres y estoy al tanto de lo sucedido en... las Islas Vírgenes. Sakura me lo contó. No podíamos imaginar que fueras...

—Perfecto. Así no tendré que darle detalles escabrosos —replicó, cortándole abruptamente con amargura y algo de sarcasmo—. En fin. Vengan a verla si lo desean. —Sasuke intentó centrarse para plantearle y comunicarle el motivo real de su llamada—. Señor Senju, entiendo que ustedes son celosos de su intimidad. La policía no ha tenido nada que ver en el rescate de Sakura. He sido yo y mis amigos los que hemos dado con ella. De este modo, los medios no se meterán de por medio, y ustedes, ella y Sarada podrán vivir con más o menos normalidad. Así que les pido que, por ahora, lo dejen todo en nuestras manos.

—¿Crees que eso es lo mejor?

—Por ahora sí.

—Bien... De acuerdo. Te estoy muy agradecido. Es un gran detalle, Sasuke...

—Pero..., siempre hay un pero, señor, y usted lo sabe mejor que nadie. —Sasuke fijó sus ojos en la oscuridad de la noche de aquella interminable carretera.

—Suéltalo ya, muchacho.

—Necesito que me manden lo antes posible a su médico privado. Quiero asegurarme de que ella está bien y de que le hagan un chequeo completo.

—Claro que sí —aceptó él, nervioso—. Ahora mismo vamos para allá. El médico vive en el barrio Francés. No tardará mucho en llegar a tu casa.

—Bien. Les espero entonces. Cuando lleguen les explicaré lo que ha pasado. —Una vez le facilitó la dirección, se despidió con un educado y frío—: Les veo más tarde.

A Sasuke no se le ocurrió nada mejor que comprarse una casita al inicio de la larguísima e inacabable Tchoupitoulas Street, donde vivían sus amigos, a los que ya consideraba parte de su familia.

El dinero que había conseguido le dio mucha seguridad económica y libertad para vivir como él quisiera. En Washington estaba solo. A Chicago no iba a volver, pues, aunque quería a sus padres, prefería más campo y menos ciudad. En Luisiana encontraba satisfacción a todas sus necesidades, aunque estas no le llenaran el corazón.

Su casa no era un castillo, como la casa de Ino, ni una adorable casita, como la de Hinata. Pero era un hogar a caballo entre una cosa y la otra, colindante con el Audubon Zoo. Desde la parte alta de la casa, que tenía tres plantas, disfrutaba de las buenas vistas de sus instalaciones y de la guarida de los leones y de los tigres. Pensó que a Sarada le encantaría ver a los animales, y la compró precisamente pensando en la pequeña a la que no había podido ver durante los últimos meses. También la eligió por la tranquilidad, por lo protegida que estaba respecto a las miradas ajenas y por el precioso ambiente natural que la rodeaba, parte de ese entorno era propiedad de los parques del zoo.

Tenía un garaje exterior en el que cabían tres vehículos, un jardín con palmeras que rodeaba la propiedad a cuatro vientos y una piscina con catarata y dos ambientes. La casa tenía ciento setenta metros cuadrados. Sasuke sabía que era mucho espacio, pero le encantaba disponer de habitaciones para invitados, por si acaso un día recibía sorpresas inesperadas. Un estudio, un gimnasio privado, una biblioteca... Bueno, bien mirado, sí la tenía ocupada. Pero vivía solo. Demasiados metros para él solo.

Aparcó el Evoque justo al lado del todoterreno, que aún conservaba por motivos sentimentales.

Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de piel del asiento. Se guardó la pistola en la cinturilla del pantalón y giró la cabeza hacia Sakura.

Debía acomodarla, limpiarla y... protegerla.

Eso era lo más importante.

Sakura había sido víctima de un loco que hacía tatuajes japoneses, y no unos cualesquiera. Estaban relacionados directamente con la Yakuza, hecho que lo empeoraba todo. Pero ¿con quiénes?

Cargó con ella, procurando que la manta térmica no se deslizara por ningún lado.

No pesaba demasiado. Había perdido unos cuantos kilos. Ya lo notó cuando la vio en las Islas Vírgenes, pero, al parecer, no había recuperado el peso en las semanas siguientes.

Seguramente, era cosa de los nervios y de la ansiedad. No le gustaba que lo estuviera pasando mal.

¿Y Sarada? ¿Notaría el estrés por el que estaba pasando su madre? Sakura era cariñosa y atenta, y se entregaba a la pequeña con ahínco. El vínculo entre madre e hija era irrompible y estrecho. Su amor era puro e incondicional. Pero, después de todo lo que había pasado..., ¿habría cambiado algo entre ellas?

Con ese pensamiento, Sasuke introdujo el código de seguridad. La puerta blindada se abrió y ambos entraron en la vivienda.

Sakura se encontraría desorientada cuando abriera los ojos sin el somnífero corriendo por su sangre.

¿Qué cara pondría cuando supiera que vivía allí?

No sabía qué sucedería cuando se enterase de que, dos semanas atrás, cuando lo llamó y le pidió que se fuera a pasar unos días con ellas, porque se sentía insegura, y él rechazó la proposición, en realidad, acababa de comprar aquella casa, en Luisiana, justo donde el estado le había prohibido entrar mediante una orden de alejamiento.

….

El doctor Inari tenía el aspecto de un hombre que no había trabajado con sus manos en toda su vida.

Como mucho, habría cargado con su maletín negro, donde guardaba todas sus herramientas para tratar a sus pacientes. Sasuke lo estudiaba apoyado en la puerta de la habitación de invitados, sin perderse ni un solo detalle de lo que aquel joven licenciado le hacía a Sakura.

Cuando acabó su revisión, carraspeó incómodo y se levantó, impresionado de ver a Sakura Senju en un estado tan vulnerable. Subiéndose las gafas metálicas por el puente de la nariz, se acercó a Sasuke y le dijo:

—¿Quiere que espere a don Dan para que hablemos sobre su estado?

—Puede hablar conmigo. —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, esperando las noticias.

—Está bien.

—Quiero saber si la han violado.

El doctor alzó la cabeza con sorpresa.

—Es usted muy directo...

—Es mejor que lo sepa yo a que lo sepa el señor Dan.

Inari negó con la cabeza y levantó una mano para tranquilizarlo.

—No. No ha habido abuso sexual. Las pruebas dan negativo, aunque, si desea que hagamos un examen exhaustivo, y Sakura decide poner una denuncia, se debería llevar al laboratorio de criminalística para que analicen más a fondo los resultados.

—No hace falta. Solo quiero que me asegure que no la han forzado.

—No hay restos de vello púbico, ni semen, ni humedad, ni enrojecimiento... Nada que me indique que ha habido contacto sexual.

Solo entonces Sasuke relajó los hombros y se descruzó de brazos. Solía cruzarlos como medida de protección cuando debía escuchar algo que no deseaba, como si fuera un escudo en el que rebotaran las palabras indeseadas.

Pero, gracias a Dios, Sakura no había sufrido una experiencia de ese tipo. Y menos mal, porque Sasuke no habría podido vivir con ello. Podía hacerlo con ese tatuaje, pero no sabiendo que alguien había abusado de ella, y todo por no haberle hecho caso.

—Está bajo el efecto de un potente sedante —continuó Inari—. Cuando se despierte, puede darle la mitad de una pastilla de modafinila, y la otra mitad ocho horas después. Eso hará que se espabile.

—De acuerdo.

—Le he tomado sangre para comprobar que con las agujas que le han hecho ese dibujo —se secó el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo blanco que guardaba en el bolsillo delantero de su camisa azul clara— no le hayan transmitido ninguna enfermedad infecciosa, como la hepatitis.

—Quiero los resultados mañana mismo.

—Y los tendrá —aseguró cerrando su maletín delante de Sasuke—. Me urge saber que Sakura esté bien. Soy el médico de cabecera de su familia desde hace años...

Sasuke bizqueó. Otro más a quien Sakura tenía embelesado y quería hacerse cargo de su exmujer.

—No se preocupe. Yo me aseguraré de que no le pase nada. La cuidaré bien.

Inari asintió y lanzó una última mirada a Sakura, como un corderito degollado.

—Hay una crema especial para que cicatrice el tatuaje. Parece muy limpio, pero es bueno que esté húmedo constantemente con algo parecido a la vaselina, para que no se hagan costras. Y se lo debe lavar dos veces al día con agua y jabón.

—Bien.

—Otra cosa más. El tatuaje es grande. Sakura sigue dándole de mamar a Sarada. No tiene por qué ser así —especificó—, pero dicen que la tinta puede pasar a la sangre, y eso sería malo para la niña. Deberá tener cuidado a la hora de amamantar a su hija. Tal vez no deba hacerlo hasta pasadas unas semanas.

—Yo leí que dependía de si el tatuaje rodeaba el pecho —aclaró Sasuke. Se había leído un manual de riesgos y leyendas urbanas para embarazadas. Lo de los tatuajes era una de ellas—. Este rodea el brazo y parte del hombro... No es para tanto. Sakura necesita recuperar la normalidad, tal vez no sea bueno que aparte el vínculo con su hija tan drásticamente, aunque durante unos días tenga que hacerlo, por otros motivos.

Inari se encogió de hombros.

—Es mi labor informarle. Supongo que no habrá problema. Si Sarada sufre algo de diarrea, eso podría ser una explicación.

—Estaremos pendientes —dijo—. Doctor, ya sabe que no debe abrir la boca sobre nada de lo que has visto, ¿verdad?

—Sí, por supuesto. —Carraspeó, inseguro de nuevo—. Es un secreto profesional.

—Exacto.

Sasuke se apartó de la puerta para dejar salir a Inari y acompañarle hasta la salida. Una vez en el jardín, el médico se subió a su Mercedes gris y le dijo al bajar la ventanilla.

—La visitaré dentro de una semana. Hasta entonces, espero que estén bien. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. —Sasuke clavó sus ojos azabaches en la matrícula del Mercedes. ¿Qué mierda hacía Sakura con los hombres para tenerlos a todos revoloteando a su alrededor como si ella fuera un tarro de miel y ellos fueran abejorros? ¿Por qué creían que tenían algún derecho sobre ella? Sería mejor no pensar demasiado en ello, no quería ponerse de mal humor.

El segundo timbrazo de la madrugada anunció la llegada de Dan y Tsunade Senju, que cargaban con Sarada en brazos, plácidamente dormida. Dalton salió disparado a saludarlos, el enorme golden los había olido y no se había olvidado de ellos.

Cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta y los vio, el rencor lo sacudió por dentro. Ellos lo habían culpado y señalado sin saber la verdad; habían sido cómplices de las decisiones de su exmujer al alejar a su hija de él. Lo despreciaron. Lo tacharon de sus vidas. Una vida en la que nunca encajó, por muy bien que los hubiera tratado.

Tsunade, una mujer bella, llena de carácter y tesón, tenía a Sarada en brazos. Y Sasuke no había esperado verla. Hacía meses que no la veía. Y con algo tan puro e inocente sobre ella, sumido en un dulce sueño, no podía transmitir la frialdad y el desdén que había preparado como recibimiento.

Sarada había crecido. ¡Y estaba tan bonita! Sasuke solo podía pensar en eso. Llevaba un vestidito rosa y unas zapatillas de bebé del mismo color, con los cordones blancos. Tragó saliva, con congoja.

El pecho se le encogió y sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar, que reprimió delante de sus abuelos. ¡Hacía tanto que no la veía! ¡Más de medio año! Demasiado para un padre devoto como él.

Pero entre todos le habían privado de tantas cosas...

—Sasuke, hola.

Tsunade parecía sinceramente feliz de verle. Sujetaba con varias horquillas su pelo rubio y algo despeinado en lo alto de la cabeza. No estaba maquillada y tenía más arrugas de las que recordaba.

Los Senju vestían con ropa todavía veraniega y de campo, y jamás habían tenido un aspecto tan sinceramente humilde como en ese momento.

—Hola, señora Senju —contestó con la educación que jamás olvidó.

—Sasuke... —lo saludó Dan—. ¡Hola, Dalton amigo! —Acarició las orejas del perro.

Cuando el padre de Sakura habló, todo aquel halo intimidatorio de antaño brilló por su ausencia. Ya no había nada que ocultar, nadie a quien impresionar. Sasuke ya no sentía respeto hacia ellos, ya no corría el riesgo de que no lo aceptaran. De hecho, ya lo habían repudiado. Era un riesgo que ya no podría experimentar de nuevo. Todo perdido. Nada que perder.

Ya no les daba miedo. Ya no les quería impresionar.

Eran sus exsuegros, los padres de su exmujer. Punto final.

—¿Podemos entrar? —preguntó un ojeroso Dan, con la barba incipiente y entrecana asomando en su mandíbula.

—Por supuesto, señor Senju. Sakura está en la segunda planta. La primera habitación a la derecha.

—Te seguimos, Sasuke. Después de ti —dijo Dan, educadamente.

La situación era algo tensa. No se veían desde hacía casi nueve meses.

Antes, Sasuke se esforzaba en portarse bien y en intentar agradarles, en hacer que se sintieran orgullosos de su yerno. Sin embargo, en ese momento, ya no le preocupaba lo más mínimo.

Era quien era, no tenía que ocultarse. Después de que ellos pensaran lo peor de él como persona y de que lo pusieran a la misma altura que al asesino de su propio hijo, cualquier afrenta que pudieran hacerle no tendría efecto alguno sobre su amor propio.

Ya no le podrían hacer daño.

Subieron las escaleras de madera y Sasuke les hizo entrar en la cómoda habitación en la que Sakura dormía.

No iban a prestarle atención ni a los detalles que la decoraban ni a los colores marrones terrosos y dunas, ni a su gusto exquisito para los muebles blancos, ni tampoco a la chimenea eléctrica empotrada a la pared. La habitación, de hecho todas las de la casa, eran propias de una princesa rica como Sakura.

No lo quería reconocer, pero las había decorado con cientos de detalles que a ella la harían sentir cómoda.

Sakura estaba sepultada bajo una sábana blanca y un cubrecamas lila, sobre unos cojines esponjosos y grandes en los que podía reposar plácidamente. Sasuke le había cubierto el tatuaje con plástico transparente, después de ponerle la vaselina que el doctor le había indicado.

Cuando a él le hicieron el suyo, no había tenido tantos cuidados, y tampoco se le infectó.

—Dios mío, mi niña... —dijo Tsunade con un sollozo. Le entregó la bebé a Sasuke, sin pensarlo, como quien entrega un paquete, y se fue directa a sentarse en la silla que Sasuke había dispuesto junto a la cama.

Sasuke cobijó a Sarada entre sus brazos, asombrado por aquel acto espontáneo. Abrió los ojos, parpadeando, atónito y ahogado de la emoción. En meses interminables no había visto a su hija, y, de repente, la tenía con él. Y era tan bonita... Y tan pequeña... Una niña preciosa que pronto cumpliría dos añitos. Pelinegra, de ojos azabaches como los suyos. Y profundamente dormida como su madre.

Sasuke se fue a la esquina de la habitación, en la que había una pequeña librería y una chaise longue fucsia con motivos dorados. Detrás de ella, oculta como si se muriera de la vergüenza, había una cuna ancha y grande.

La arrastró hasta el lado contrario de la cama en el que estaba Tsunade, agarrando la mano de su hija con lágrimas en los ojos. Pensó en dejar a Sarada ahí, pero quería disfrutar más del calor de su diminuto cuerpo y de su olor a bebé y a limpio. Sonrió con ternura e inhaló su aroma.

Parecía mentira, pero, juraría que solo con eso, la escarcha de su corazón se resquebrajó.

Dan apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de su mujer, ubicado como una estatua tras ella, y miró a Sasuke esperando que le hiciera un resumen de lo que había sucedido.

—¿Ha venido el doctor Inari?

—Sí —contestó Sasuke, dejando a Sarada en la cuna. Le quitó las zapatillas y la arropó con la sábana blanca de ositos rosas estampados. Después se incorporó y los miró de frente, dispuesto a ser sincero y directo como nunca lo había sido—. Hasta que despierte no sabremos a qué altura del trayecto la secuestró ese individuo. —Tsunade ahogó un sollozo—. No se ponga nerviosa, señora Senju. Su hija está bien. Nadie la ha violado ni se han aprovechado de ella sexualmente. —«Otra vez», pensó, cínico, recordando con amargura que ellos sí creían que él la había violado una noche.

—¿Y ese... tatuaje? —preguntó Dan mirándolo como si fuera una abominación.

—Es una marca. La han marcado.

—¿Una marca? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? —dijo con estupor.

—Cómo y por qué es algo que tengo que averiguar, y no les quepa duda de que lo haré. El tipo que encontré en Bayou Goula intentó escapar, y le disparé. Está herido. Mis compañeros están examinando las huellas que encontramos en el lugar. Daremos con él en breve.

—Oh, Dios... —Tsunade se cubrió la cara con las manos y se echó a llorar—. ¿Quién ha podido querer hacerle eso a Sakura? ¿Por qué nos quieren hacer daño de nuevo? —Entrelazó los dedos con los dos de su marido—. Yo no..., no puedo volver a pasar por algo así. No puedo...

—Tsunade, tranquilízate, te lo ruego —le rogó su marido con suavidad—. Sakura está aquí. Con nosotros. Ya está a salvo...

—¿A salvo de quién? ¿Por qué? Mi hija ya ha sufrido mucho... Ya sufrió mucho con aquella historia de las Islas Vírgenes... Regresó cambiada —señaló con tristeza, y después le dirigió una mirada de reproche velada—. Mataron a su amiga... Te hirieron a ti... Lo sabemos todo, Sasuke.

Él se contuvo. Lo sabían todo. Pues nada, otro tachón a su expediente familiar.

Sasuke apretó los dientes. En el fondo él se hacía las mismas preguntas, para las que no tenía respuestas. ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? Tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que podía estar pasando. Y eso era casi peor que la ignorancia. Aun así, les preguntó:

—Señora Senju, ¿Sakura no les dijo que tenía la sensación de que la estaban vigilando?

Dan y Tsunade levantaron la cabeza y lo miraron estupefactos.

—Mi hija no nos dijo nada en absoluto. Quería hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Ella vive sola, ¿lo sabes?

—¿Cómo? —¿No seguía viviendo en Thibodaux, al abrigo y protección de sus padres, con su adorado Neji? Un momento—. Vive con Neji, ¿verdad?

—No —negó Tsunade—. Vive con su hija. En los últimos meses, han cambiado muchas cosas. Dejó de trabajar para Azucaroni y montó su nuevo negocio.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, sorprendido.

—¿Dónde está viviendo?

—En una casa en Chalmette. Ha echado mano de sus ahorros y del dinero que heredó de su abuelo.

«¿Sakura independizada? ¡Eso sí que era una sorpresa! Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado».

—Sí. Y, además, ya es propietaria de un restaurante de comida italiana llamado Orleanini — continuó Tsunade, que parecía disfrutar con la expresión de Sasuke.

Eso ya lo sabía. Lo intuyó después de escuchar la conversación de Mebuki, la madre de Hinata, el día en que sufrieron el ataque de las bratvas.

—Hoy por la mañana regresaba de un viaje a Chicago —continuó Tsunade—. Quiere abrir una nueva sucursal allí. Estaba mirando locales. ¿Sabes qué?, ha salido en las mejores revistas de gastronomía del país —explicó con orgullo—. Mi Sakura es una excelente empresaria que adora la cocina de su tierra y...

—Necesito la dirección de Chalmette —la cortó Sasuke—. Sea quien sea el que le ha hecho esto, sabía dónde tenía que ir a buscarla. Quiero poner cámaras de vigilancia ahí.

—Pues es...

Pero antes que Tsunade se lo dijera, Dan la detuvo con precaución.

—Es Sakura quien debe darle la dirección.

Sasuke clavó sus ojos en los más viejos y maduros de Dan. Le sonrió sin ganas.

—Créame que no voy a permitir que a su hija le suceda nada malo. La vigilaré. No voy a ser una amenaza para ella. Solo me haré cargo de su protección. Nada más. Y en cuanto ella esté fuera de peligro, volveremos a ser el matrimonio fracasado que fuimos. Yo, un agente del FBI con fama de abusador; ella, la hija de una familia italiana de la aristocracia de Luisiana que siente un miedo atroz por los hombres con placa. Tal vez nunca debimos estar juntos. —Hizo una mueca con la boca—. Fue un error.

—No he querido decir eso —replicó Dan, asombrado por la beligerancia del tono de Sasuke.

—Fue en tu busca —intervino Tsunade secándose las lágrimas—. Ella fue en tu búsqueda, Sasuke. Mi hija no nos desafía porque sí. Solo lo hace cuando cree que sigue lo que le dicta su corazón. Como ya lo hizo una vez. Ella quiso recuperarte...

—Demasiado tarde, señora Senju. Después de todo... Hay cosas que no pueden volver a ser lo mismo.

—No voy a meterme entre vosotros.

—No. Ya lo hicieron demasiado en el pasado.

—Solo queríamos lo mejor para ella.

—Y yo no lo era. Condicionaron mi vida con Sakura.

—Tú la condicionaste con tu mentira —le soltó Dan, a pesar de que ahora Sasuke era un importante y respetado agente del FBI, nada que ver con el inofensivo y educado comercial que creyeron que era.

Él prefirió no contestar. No iba a enzarzarse en una discusión con ellos. Todos estaban nerviosos.

Lo único importante era proteger a Sakura y hacer que se recuperase lo antes posible.

Después, las aguas volverían a su cauce.

Tsunade tragó saliva, compungida, superada por la situación. Bajó la cabeza y acarició uno a uno los dedos de la mano de su hija.

—Es muy difícil perder a un hijo, Sasuke —dijo—. Solo hemos procurado que a Sakura nunca le sucediera nada. Y ni eso hemos conseguido, por mucho que la hayamos protegido... Solo quiero lo mejor para ella. —Dos lagrimones cayeron de sus ojos directamente al suelo, cubierto por una alfombra blanca de pelo suave—. Tú eres padre, ya lo comprenderás.

—No me han dejado serlo. Me apartaron de mi hija —los acusó de nuevo, sin dejar de mirarlos fijamente.

Tsunade cerró los ojos llena de aprensión, parecía arrepentida por cómo había actuado.

Sasuke se apiadó de ella. Era una mujer, una madre destrozada por ver a su única hija en una situación como esa. Debía tener más tacto.

Dan suspiró, mirando al techo, emocionado y afectado por el estado de su mujer.

—Mi hija vive ahora en Corinne Drive. En el número dos mil —le informó.

Sasuke asintió, agradecido.

—Voy a pedir a mis amigos que echen un vistazo y barran la zona. Sakura se quedará aquí mientras tanto, hasta que no cojamos al cabrón que le ha hecho esto. Ustedes deberían regresar a Thibodaux...

—¿Y Sarada? —preguntó Tsunade con la atención fija en su nieta.

Sasuke ansiaba pasar tiempo con su hija, pero aquel no era el mejor momento hasta que todo se aclarase. Itachi lo había pasado muy mal con Milenka, y la niña había estado en peligro dos veces.

Se moriría solo de imaginarse poner a Sarada en una situación peligrosa.

—Lo he meditado desde que se fue el doctor y... Por ahora, es mejor que se la lleven con ustedes. Me dijo que Sakura todavía le da el pecho. —Le daba vergüenza hablar de eso con ellos—. ¿Usted dispone de...?

—Tengo leche de Sakura en biberones. Se la extrae y las guardamos. Es lo que le doy cuando Sakura se va de viaje o tiene que trabajar. El doctor nos ha dicho que es bueno seguir dándole del pecho hasta al menos los dos años. Después, dependerá de lo que pida Sarada... —le explicó solícita, mirándolo entre asombrada y divertida. Tsunade nunca había hablado de eso con un hombre que no fuera el médico. Sasuke pensaba en todo, y eso le gustó.

—Entonces, háganse cargo de nuestra hija hasta que esto se solucione. Por favor —añadió con educación.

—No tienes que pedírnoslo como un favor —lo corrigió Tsunade—. Lo hacemos encantados. Es nuestra nieta.

Y él lo agradecía. Sarada estaría bien con sus abuelos.

Y él se sentiría más seguro si solo tuviera que preocuparse por una de las mujeres de su vida. Sakura y él iban a pasar tiempo solos y juntos.

Qué sucedería luego era algo que solo sabía el destino.


	3. Chapter 3

Fijaba la mirada en la cuna vacía que tenía al lado y no lo comprendía. Esa cuna no era suya. Ni esa habitación era ninguna de su casa. Parpadeó luchando por encontrarle sentido a lo que estaba viendo.

Las cortinas malva de las ventanas ondeaban por la suave brisa mañanera. El sol refulgía sobre el suelo de parqué y en parte de la alfombra blanca que lo cubría como un parche.

Olía a campo ahí afuera.

El hombro izquierdo le escocía. Desvió sus adormecidos ojos hacia el foco de dolor y, en vez de ver carne, descubrió la cara de una mujer japonesa, sonriente, con cuerpo de serpiente o de dragón...

Sakura frunció el ceño. Un tatuaje. Un tatuaje...

—No puede ser —susurró empezando a sudar, inhalando por la nariz y sacando el aire por la boca—. ¿Qué es esto? —Se quitó el plástico e intentó borrar la tinta con la mano, pero dolía, lo tenía sensible, y no, no se iba.

El corazón se le disparó. Estaba a punto de darle otro ataque de ansiedad, e iban unos cuantos desde que se divorció de Sasuke. Se levantó y tocó con los pies la alfombra de tacto relajante. Tan mullida...

Quien fuera que viviera allí tenía dinero, pues todo el mobiliario era de diseño y aquella habitación estaba decorada con un gusto exquisito.

¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Y esa cuna de quién era? ¿Qué hora era?

—¿Sarada? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Se levantó con dificultad. Le costó erguirse. Tenía que escapar. Tenía que huir. Su hija la necesitaba...

Sus padres estarían muy preocupados por ella.

Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes de hombre tan grande que le llegaba por debajo del muslo, hasta casi las rodillas.

Se volvió a mirar el tatuaje, observándolo entre el horror y la estupefacción, y entonces escuchó el sonido de las suelas de unas botas subir unas escaleras.

Agarró la diminuta lámpara de la mesita de noche y la arrancó del enchufe. Se dio la vuelta de golpe y corrió descalza para buscar un buen refugio. Alguien aparecería por esa puerta en cualquier momento. Histérica, se arrimó a la pared, detrás de la puerta, deseando que la cobijara y que después pudiera pillar a su secuestrador de improviso.

La puerta chirrió al abrirse. Un hombre enorme de pelo azabache entró en la estancia y se detuvo al ver que no había nadie en la cama.

Sakura levantó la lámpara sobre su cabeza.

Pero, entonces, el secuestrador se agachó, se dio la vuelta y la agarró por la muñeca con la fuerza suficiente como para detener el golpe.

Sakura gritó de impotencia hasta que Sasuke la hizo retroceder, llamándola por su nombre y aplastándola contra la pared, reduciéndola en lo que dura un suspiro.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó con voz temblorosa, sin dejar de pelear. No se rendía. Su cuerpo no se rendía.

—Chis, Sakura... Está bien. Estás a salvo. Soy yo. Sakura, mírame... Soy yo. —La tomó del rostro, obligándola a que le prestara atención.

Ella reaccionó al contemplar aquellos ojos azabaches protectores, aquellas facciones marcadas y hercúleas.

—¿Me ves, Saku? —le preguntó él con dulzura—. Te rescaté. Estás conmigo. A salvo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Sasuke? —Entonces entró Dalton y empezó a lamer sus piernas desnudas. Sakura parpadeó con las pupilas dilatadas por el miedo. La lámpara resbaló entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo. La barbilla le tembló y bajó la cabeza, como rindiéndose—. Sasuke... Dalton...

Verla así le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos. El grito de rabia que había ocultado desde que la rescató amenazó con salir. Pero no quería parecer un salvaje; en ese instante, lo más importante era ella, no darle rienda suelta a sus instintos.

Sakura dio un paso hacia adelante y apoyó la frente perlada de sudor en el robusto pecho de Sasuke.

Los hombros se estremecieron, y se apretó más contra él, buscando el cobijo del único hombre al que había amado. Del único que podía alejar sus pesadillas.

—Sé que no crees que lo merezca... Pero... ¿Puedes abrazarme, por favor?

Sasuke bajó la mirada hacia ella, que no quería mirarlo a los ojos, que no quería enfrentarse a nadie...

Solo necesitaba un refugio donde descansar, un refugio en el que poder recuperar fuerzas.

Y ese refugio era él. No podía desatender al ruego de una mujer, y menos al de su exesposa, por mucho que la odiara, por mucho rencor que sintiera hacia ella, por muy despechado que estuviera...

Necesitaba que la compadecieran.

Y Sasuke la abrazó, aunque creyera que en él ya no quedaba ni un gramo de compasión. La rodeó, cubriéndola por completo, hasta que apenas se veía el tronco superior de la joven, sepultada bajo sus músculos.

Sakura lloró. Estaba muy asustada por lo que le había sucedido, todavía desubicada. Pero se sentía más segura, porque era Sasuke, su Sasuke, quien la tenía entre sus brazos.

Él no intentó calmarla. Permitió que llorase, que se expresara. Toda la angustia, toda la confusión...

Todo eso tenía que salir.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, Sasuke acabó sentado sobre la cama, con Sakura sobre sus piernas, como si fuera una niña necesitada de amor. Le frotaba la espalda y le acariciaba el pelo, evocando épocas mejores entre ellos. Maldita melancolía.

Dalton apoyó la cabeza entre sus piernas, mirándola con adoración. Estaba feliz de verla de nuevo.

—Dalton, cariño —murmuró Sakura—. Tenía muchas ganas de verlo —reconoció.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Solo se limitó a sostenerla.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó Sakura, sorbiendo las lágrimas, más tranquila. Empezaba a recordar vagamente lo que le había pasado.

—Tu anillo.

Sakura se miró el anular y frunció el ceño. La sortija de su abuela brillaba y relucía como si permaneciera inalterada en el tiempo, algo que no pasaba con su relación con Sasuke.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi anillo?

—Le puse un localizador por si...

De repente, ella levantó la cabeza, dándole un ligero golpe en la barbilla.

—¿Cómo dices? —Se lo sacó y le echó un vistazo.

Sasuke sonrió al ver la concentración con la que miraba la alianza.

—Está por dentro. Pegado al acero...

—¿Pusiste un localizador en mi anillo?

—Sí. —Y no se avergonzaría de ello.

Sakura parpadeó, incrédula.

—¿En el anillo de mi abuela?

—Sí.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Por tu seguridad. Ya ves... Gracias a eso, he podido encontrarte. No sabía que lo seguías llevando...

El color esmeralda de sus ojos se oscureció, salpicado de una ligera bruma de ira.

—Lo llevo desde hace meses. No como tú.

—Ya ves. Me lo quité —mintió—. ¿Para qué llevarlo?

—Joder, Sasuke. —Sakura se presionó el puente de la nariz—. ¿Cuántas veces has mirado el localizador y me has tenido controlada?

—Ni una. Esta es la primera.

—¿Y te tengo que creer?

—Ah, no hace falta —replicó con sarcasmo—. Siempre crees lo que te da la gana..., y ya sabemos adonde nos lleva eso...

Ambos se dirigieron miradas veladas de rencor y de recuerdos pasados, llenas de recriminaciones y reproches.

Sasuke la estaba juzgando. Sakura cedió, pues estaba agotada. Aún con lágrimas en los ojos, miró a su alrededor, todavía sin comprender dónde se suponía que estaba.

—¿Dónde me encontraste?

—En Bayou Goula.

—¿En la iglesia abandonada?

—Sí.

—¿Qué hacía ahí?

—Sakura... Cálmate. Veamos, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—Lo último que recuerdo... —repitió, apagada—. Salir del aeropuerto de Nueva Orleans y meterme en el baño... En algún momento, sentí un pinchazo en el cuello, entre el trayecto del baño al taxi... —Se llevó la mano a la nuca.

—¿Viste algo que pueda ayudarme a identificar a tu secuestrador?

—Yo... No lo sé. Me cogió por la espalda y...

—¿Nada extraño días antes de viajar?

Ella lo miró como si fuera un muro de piedra.

—¿Te refieres a lo que te dije de que me sentía perseguida? Por cierto, gracias por ignorarme con aquella frialdad...

—Sakura, pudo haber sido un trastorno debido a lo que te sucedió en el torneo. Las víctimas...

—Gilipolleces. Soy más fuerte de lo que crees, Uchiha —le espetó, algo resentida—. Por supuesto que tenía miedo, pero no tanto como para imaginarme nada. Y ya ves que no estaba equivocada.

—¿Creías que te vigilaban?

—Sí.

—¿En qué te basas para eso? ¿Acaso has visto algo que pueda demostrar que lo que dices es cierto?

—Un coche.

—¿Un coche?

—Un Jaguar dorado...

Eso despertó el interés de Sasuke.

—¿Dónde?

—Lo vi más de una vez aparcado en el barrio Francés. Justo cerca de los locales que yo frecuentaba. Y una vez más en Chalmette, donde..., donde ahora vivo —señaló, un tanto incómoda.

—¿Viste a alguien dentro?

—No. Tenía las ventanas tintadas.

—¿Y no has visto nada extraño, además de eso?

—No. Nada más. Pero ese coche no me gustaba...

Sasuke no estaba por la labor de darle credibilidad a la teoría de persecución de Sakura, pero ahora no le quedaba más remedio que escuchar cualquier detalle que le ofreciera su exesposa.

—De acuerdo. Voy a ver si Hinata y Naruto me echan una mano y me ayudan a localizar ese jodido Jaguar...

Sakura asintió, sin saber qué más decir, un tanto insegura ante la mirada de Sasuke.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó—. Debes de estar hambrienta. Te he traído el desayuno... Menos mal que no me ha dado por entrar con él; lo habrías echado todo a perder. —Vio la lámpara en el suelo y medio sonrió.

—Estaba asustada y perdida... ¿Alguien ha avisado a mis padres? ¿Ellos están bien?

Sasuke asintió, salió de la habitación y se agachó para recoger la bandeja con comida.

—Han pasado aquí la noche, con Sarada.

—Sarada... —Sakura se cubrió la boca y se volvió a emocionar; le había aterrado la posibilidad de no volver a ver a su hija—. Mi niña... ¿Dónde está? ¿Mis padres han pasado la noche aquí? ¿Dónde se supone que estoy? ¿Por qué se han ido mis padres?

—Se han ido. Es mejor que no estén aquí y compliquen la situación con Sarada de por medio. Solo quiero tener ojos para ti.

En otro tiempo, en otro lugar, esa frase la habría puesto caliente.

—Ahora estás en mi casa, en Tchoupitoulas Street. Justo al lado del zoo Audubon.

—¿Qué? —No se podía creer que viviera allí—. ¿Desde cuándo?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y apoyó la bandeja sobre la cama.

—Tienes que relajarte y comer algo.

—No, Sasuke, ni hablar. —Lo repasó de arriba abajo—. ¿Desde cuándo vives aquí? ¿Vivías aquí ya cuando te llamé asustada?

—Es posible.

Le sirvió el desayuno con parsimonia. Vertió el zumo de naranja en el vaso de cristal y le untó con mantequilla y crema de cacahuete una tostada. Recordaba cuánto le gustaba la crema de cacahuete...

A él también le gustaba.

—Te pedí que vinieras a pasar una temporada conmigo y con Sarada... Me dijiste que no estabas en Luisiana —le recriminó, intentando mantener su orgullo intacto. Le dolía en el alma que la hubiera ignorado de aquel modo.

—No pensé que fuera serio. Y no me apetecía ir a tu casa para nada. —Sin mirarla, colocó un mato de mermelada sobre la alfombra de mantequilla y añadió—: Además, ya tienes a Neji. Si fue tan hombre como para acompañarte al juzgado y protegerte de mí, es igual de hombre para hacerte compañía y guardarte las espaldas, ¿no crees, Sakura? —Sabía cuánto odiaba que la llamase así.

—Hablas demasiado de Neji ...

—¿Y te molesta?

—A mí no. Pero a ti sí.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, con frialdad y sin ninguna emoción en sus ojos.

—Pues claro que sí. Se la tengo jurada. Un hijo de puta que no me conoce de nada se atrevió a llamarme maltratador en mis narices. No se lo voy a perdonar.

—¿Y a mí? ¿Me lo vas a perdonar a mí? —No era justo ponerlo entre la espada y la pared. Acababa de salvarle la vida, y ella ya lo estaba presionando para arreglar las cosas.

Sasuke relinchó como los caballos y arqueó las cejas, mirándola como si estuviera de broma.

—Ya veo... Menudo témpano de hielo estás hecho, ¿eh, Sasuke? —Negó con la cabeza, perpleja ante tanta indiferencia—. Ha tenido que ser una tortura venir en mi busca y encontrarme. —Se acercó a la cama, caminando como una zombi, triste al saber que él la había dado de lado. Y bien mirado, ¿qué esperaba? Ella le había jodido la vida.

—Come y descansa, Sakura.

—Ya estoy bien. Solo quiero ver a Sarada. Quiero irme. Pasaré un tiempo en Thibodaux...

—No lo comprendes, joder.

—¡Necesito mi ropa!

—¡No te vas a ir de aquí! —gritó—. Les pedí a tus padres que trajeran ropa. Sorprendentemente, me hicieron caso.

—Las cosas han cambiado, Sasuke. Ellos ya saben quién eres. Y te respetan...

—Y una mierda, Sakura. Pero no me importa. Lo único que cuenta es que ahora estás bajo mi protección, métetelo en la cabeza.

—¿Tú me vas a proteger? Pero si me odias. Si no me puedes ni ver —sentenció con amargura.

—Me tomo mi trabajo muy en serio. No voy a mezclar mis emociones en esto. Ya lo verás.

—Pues fantástico. Ya era hora de conocer al Sasuke policía, ¿no? Pasaste demasiados años engañándome, relacionándote emocionalmente conmigo, siendo un marido demasiado permisivo, demasiado bueno... —añadió, sarcástica. Mordió una tostada y se dejó caer en el colchón con desinterés—. Al menos, ahora podré verte en acción.

—Sí. Y vas a tener que obedecerme, porque esto no pinta nada bien. Estás en peligro.

—¿Estoy en peligro porque un gilipollas con ínfulas de artista japonés me ha tatuado? Porque te aseguro que aún no tengo ni idea de qué es lo que me ha pasado y por qué me lo han hecho a mí.

—¿La señorita Senju diciendo tacos? —Fingió asombro.

—Ya te he dicho que las cosas han cambiado.

—Ahora eres una barriobajera. Ya veo. Ahora que trabajas, tienes tu cadena de comida italiana y quieres ser una mujer empresaria y emprendedora, hablas como una del Bronx.

—Y tú eres un arrogante rencoroso. —Levantó la barbilla, ofendida.

—Sí. Puede ser —admitió él, que parecía entretenido con aquella discusión. Sakura había pasado por algo traumático. Pero ahí estaba, dándole la réplica sin dejar que la pisara—. Pero que te entre en esa cabecita de sangre azul que lo que llevas en el cuerpo no es solo un dibujo japonés. —La corrigió con seriedad—. Necesito asegurarme de lo que significa. No sé lo que habría hecho si yo no llego a tiempo, ¿comprendes? Esto es muy serio. He de llamar a un compañero especialista en marcas.

—¿Un especialista? ¿Y también vendía juguetes? ¿Qué vendía? ¿A Bob Esponja?

Sasuke sabía que Sakura iba a estar soltándole puyas constantemente. Aquello no sería nada fácil.

—Una vez que desayunes, puedes echar un vistazo a la casa, si quieres —respondió, ignorando su último comentario, y se levantó de la cama—. Me voy a poner en contacto con mi compañero. Necesito su ayuda. De paso, hablaré con Hinata, para que busque colaboración y barran Nueva Orleans en busca de tu Jaguar. También he de llamar a Ino, para ver si alguien le puede pasar los resultados de las pruebas de ADN. Mientras tanto... —hizo una reverencia principesca en la puerta de la habitación—, estás en tu casa.

Sakura se quedó quieta mirando la puerta cerrada y el desayuno.

¿Qué broma era esa? ¿Iba a estar con Sasuke ahí? ¿En calidad de qué?

¿De rehén o de protegida?


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke no quería subir a verla más. Estaba deseando que el tiempo pasara, encontrar al malo y devolver a Sakura a la tranquilidad y a la seguridad de la vida de Chalmette o de Thibodaux, le daba igual, mientras estuviera lejos de él y de sus manos.

Lo que no podía entender era cómo había tenido la brillante idea de cobijarla en su casa, cuando apenas podía controlar el efecto que provocaban sus grandiosos ojos verdes en él, o su cuerpo, tan elegante y de formas tan sutiles, que le resultaban tan provocadoras... Ella siempre despertaba en su cuerpo la necesidad de poseerla. Pero ahora que se sabía amo, y que de sumiso tenía lo que tenía de rubio , esa necesidad, ese instinto salvaje, luchaba por salir y estallar ante ella, que lo había acusado de una cosa que no era, avergonzándolo y haciéndole sentir como un miserable.

No obstante, ser amo no era ser maltratador, y no sabía si Sakura lo había comprendido o no... ¿Y qué importaba ya? Estaban divorciados, ¿no? Ella no lo quería. No querría esa parte de él.

Así pues, decidió centrarse en su trabajo. Oía a Sakura merodear por la casa, todavía con la insignificante camiseta que él le había puesto y que le sentaba como un vestido holgado de verano.

Dalton no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

La oía suspirar mientras iba a la cocina y abría la nevera. A Sasuke le llegaba hasta su olor, por lejos que estuviera...

Se estaba volviendo loco. Solo estaba pendiente de ella. Sentado en un sillón orejero de color verde oscuro, frente a la mesa baja del salón, intentaba buscar en su MacBook Pro los significados de tatuajes y a qué banda pertenecían. No había ninguno como el de Sakura, no de ese modo...

Pero no se centraría si Sakura no paraba de hacer ruido o se meneaba delante de él, mirando con tanta fascinación la decoración de su nueva casa. Para ignorarla, llamó a Hinata Haruno. Esperaba que hubiese recibido el mensaje de texto y que pidiera ayuda a Sasori para hacer el rastreo del coche que había levantado las sospechas de Sakura.

—Sasuke —lo saludó Hinata al teléfono.

—Nala.

—Sasori y su equipo están buscando el Jaguar. E Ino ha pedido un análisis de sangre para ver si coincide con alguna de las que hay en los bancos de datos genéticos de identificación criminal. ¿Cómo está Sakura?

—Bien. Dando vueltas por la casa —contestó, lacónico.

—¿Y eso es todo?

—Sí.

—Ya.

—¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

Hinata tenía una asombrosa capacidad para leer entre líneas.

—Eh... ¿Cómo estás tú?

—De puta madre —contestó con ironía.

—Sasuke, cuídala —ordenó.

—Eso hago, joder.

—Tienes una gran oportunidad para solucionar las cosas.

—No hay nada que solucionar. Lo nuestro hace meses que quedó destruido.

—No lo creo... Pero si eso hace que estés más tranquilo...

—Sí. Lo hace —juró entre dientes—. ¿Cuándo conseguirá Ino los resultados?

—Dale veinticuatro horas... Cuarenta y ocho a lo sumo.

—¿Mañana ya los puedo tener?

—Seguro que sí. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú mientras tanto?

—Espero a Tenten para que me eche una mano con el tatuaje. Ella conoce muy bien las bandas japonesas. Yo solo estuve en una... Y me interesaría su opinión sobre el dibujo. Quiero saber a qué me enfrento.

—¿Ten Ten? ¿Qué Ten Ten?

—La que tenía que ser mi pareja en la misión.

—¿La que tenía que acompañarte como dómina pero me hizo el favor de romperse un brazo para que fuera yo en su lugar?

—Sí, esa misma.

—Buf. Dale las gracias de mi parte.

—Eso haré.

—Un momento, Tigretón... No puedes meter a tu compi de juegos guarros en tu casa. Sakura se va a enterar y no le va a gustar nada.

—Lo que Sakura piense me importa un bledo. —Apretó el teléfono con fuerza—. Ya no es nada mío.

—Sigue siendo la madre de Sarada.

—Ten Ten tiene información muy valiosa, y la necesito.

—Tu exmujer no es tonta, Sasuke. Se dará cuenta... Las mujeres tenemos una suerte de radar para esas cosas. Yo lo llamo el radar antizorras.

—Ten Ten no es una zorra.

—Seguro que no, pero para Sakura se va a convertir en la guarrilla de Satán si la metes en tu casa y percibe que entre vosotros hubo más que palabras. ¿Me has entendido?

—Solo va a ser un día, y Sakura no va a entrar al trapo de lo que pueda decir Ten Ten. Es muy educada.

—Ya, pero, en lo que respecta a las mujeres, no vale lo de dos no se pelean si una no quiere. Te aseguro que en una pelea de gatas muere hasta el apuntador. Ten cuidado.

—No va a pasar nada. No seas ridícula.

Hinata se rio con ganas.

—Es que ni siquiera eres consciente de lo que vas a provocar, ¿verdad? Parece que lo hagas a propósito.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Tigretón... Estás sonriendo, ¿verdad? Eres muy malo.

—Déjame en paz. Avísame en cuanto Sasori sepa algo.

—Le diré que te llame o que te pase a ver.

—De acuerdo.

—Dale recuerdos a Sakura de mi parte. Ciao.

—Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y se pasó las enormes manos por el pelo despeinado y negro. Necesitaba la ayuda de su excompañera porque era un inmenso caudal de información. Tal vez no fuera buena idea que Sakura y ella coincidieran, pues no sabía nada de su mundo ni de lo que había hecho para prepararse para Amos y Mazmorras. Pero ¿por qué iba a importarle cómo se sintiera? «Ex» quería decir que era una cosa del pasado.

Tal vez Hinata estuviera en lo cierto. Porque se iba a destapar la caja de Pandora. TenTen llegaría de su Texas natal por la tarde y le ayudaría a resolver su principal duda: quién la había marcado y por qué.

Si descifraba el simbolismo que se ocultaba detrás de aquel tatuaje, ya tendría por dónde empezar a investigar.

—¿Quién es TenTen? —preguntó Sakura, plantada frente a él, con el pelo liso, como el primer día, y los ojos verdes rebosantes de curiosidad e inseguridad.

Cada paso que Sakura daba en esa casa era como una puñalada trapera a su corazón roto, un corte amargo que le recordaba lo que le había hecho a Sasuke.

Había decorado su nueva casa con los muebles que a ella le gustaban, con los colores que ella prefería, con todos los accesorios que deseaba. Todo... Las bañeras con hidromasaje, el gimnasio, el jardín, cuyo césped estaba revuelto para poder plantar nuevos árboles... Todo. El suelo, el parqué, el tipo de ventanales y balcones... Todo era del gusto de Sakura, una casa como la que ella había esperado tener junto a él algún día.

Pero ese día no iba a llegar. Era como si Sasuke quisiera pasarle esa vivienda por la cara, restregándole su estupidez, diciéndole lo tonta que había sido al tratarlo de aquella manera y alejar al único hombre que pensaba en ella como en su verdadero hogar.

Los sofás blancos, las chaise longue tapizadas de morado, la tele blanca que se sostenía a la pared, la chimenea que aún no se encendería... El diseño y el calor de un hogar tradicional, todo unido, como en una buena mezcla. La piscina de afuera era lo suficientemente profunda para que ella se ahogara.

Y la cocina era tan grande como un comedor. Contaba con todos los accesorios, islotes, hornos, neveras, hornillos, microondas y demás que pudiera necesitar un buen chef. Era de madera clara, de cristal azulado y acero inoxidable, hecha para ella.

A medida.

Se limpió las lágrimas con las puntas de los dedos. No quería hacer un drama de aquella situación.

Pero lo hacía, porque tenía las emociones completamente disparadas.

Hasta que escuchó el nombre de una mujer en los labios de Sasuke. Un nombre que, por cómo lo dijo, sabía que pertenecía a alguien que Sasuke quería y respetaba.

Los celos y el amor que todavía sentía por él la arrastraron a pedirle explicaciones inmediatamente, justo cuando Sasuke colgó y finalizó la conversación con Hinata.

—Hinata me da recuerdos para ti. Se alegra de que estés mejor. —Se levantó del sofá, para escapar de ella y mantener la distancia. Sakura lo cortocircuitaba.

—¿Quién es TenTen, Sasuke? —preguntó ella, pasándose la mano por la camiseta, a la altura del vientre, alisando una arruga inexistente.

—Una compañera.

—¿Qué compañera?

—Una compañera de misión.

Fue a la cocina, poniendo tierra de por medio. A Sakura se le marcaban los pezones por debajo de la camiseta, y bien sabía Dios que sus braguitas no le supondrían obstáculo alguno si quisiera tirársela contra la pared. Arrepentido por pensar así, obtuso por creer que ella aceptaría algo como eso sin ponerle otra demanda, abrió la puerta de la nevera doble y extrajo una botella de dos litros con zumo de naranja y zanahoria. Empezó a beber como un minero ucraniano.

Sakura apoyó una cadera en la encimera de la cocina, observando el comportamiento y las reacciones de Sasuke.

—¿Nunca vas a explicarme nada sobre tus misiones? ¿Sobre tu trabajo encubierto durante tantísimo tiempo? —le preguntó—. Nada sobre tus compañeros... ¿Qué hay de Jūgo? Apenas sé nada de él. Él también me engañó, el muy cretino —protestó frunciendo el ceño.

Sasuke bajó la botella de sus labios. Exhaló, saciado.

—A Jūgo lo asesinaron durante la misión de Amos y Mazmorras. Está muerto. —Ya podía decirlo en voz alta sin derrumbarse.

El rostro se nubló de pena y preocupación.

—¿Muerto? Oh, Dios... Sasuke... —Alargó la mano hacia él, como si quisiera darle consuelo.

Jūgo había sido el mejor amigo de Sasuke, y lo había perdido en una misión.

—Ya pasó. Hace bastante tiempo de ello. —Se apartó como si no quisiera esa compasión de su parte.

Sakura cerró los dedos de su mano y la retiró poco a poco.

—Lo siento muchísimo —dijo, horrorizada al pensar que Sasuke había sufrido esa pérdida solo—. No me dijiste nada...

—No. Una orden de alejamiento no ayuda mucho en estas cosas, ¿no crees?

Ella cerró los ojos, consternada.

—Lo lamento tanto...

—Y yo. —Cerró la nevera—. Pero la vida continúa. —Pasó por su lado, rozando brazo con brazo.

—¿Y tú?

—Y yo qué.

—¿No me vas a preguntar nada sobre Mei? —dijo, un poco desairada. Ella no había pasado por todo lo que pasó Sasuke en su profesión. Pero en ese torneo en el que coincidieron, todo se vino a bajo. Mei, su ama y amiga, había encontrado el final de sus días bajo la soga de Venger. ¿No quería hablar con ella de nada? ¿De nada que implicara reproches o emociones, que recordara vagamente a la confianza que una vez habían tenido?—. También la perdí en ese maldito torneo ... Y se había convertido en alguien importante para mí. En una buena amiga, tanto como lo pudo ser Jūgo para ti. Y ya no está. —La voz se le quebró.

Sasuke se detuvo, haciendo enormes sacrificios por no darse la vuelta y consolarla de nuevo. No creía en aquello que podía decir: «Todo se arreglará». Eran palabras vanas y falsas. Nada se iba a arreglar, joder.

—Tienes comida en la nevera. Solo hay que calentarla —dijo

—¿No vas a comer conmigo? —Bajó la cabeza—. Podrías intentar sentarte a mi lado sin que tengas necesidad de huir casi al instante, ¿no crees? No te voy a hacer nada...

—No puedo. He dicho que iba a cuidar de ti. —Y en todo caso, no tenía miedo de ella, sino de lo que podría llegara a hacerle él—. Quiero prepararme y activar la seguridad de la casa... Hay mucho por hacer hasta que llegue TenTen.

—¿Te puedo ayudar?

—No quiero que salgas y que te vean. Es por tu bien.

—Y por el tuyo, ¿no? —le soltó, herida por aquella superflua indolencia—. Parece que quieres protegerme, pero sin tener que estar en la misma habitación que yo. ¿Tanto me odias, Sasuke? ¿Tan perdido está todo?

Los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron amenazantes, como si le dijera que era mejor que no siguiera por ese camino, pues no le quedaba suficiente diplomacia ni buenas contestaciones que dar.

—Hazme un favor. —La miró de arriba abajo—. Cámbiate de ropa y ponte vaselina en el tatuaje...

—Por mí como si se me infecta y me tienen que amputar el brazo. No lo quiero. Es horroroso — sollozó, rabiosa con él.

—No lo es —replicó, admirando el tatuaje y la belleza de la estructura ósea que había debajo—. Pero, si no lo cuidas, se desdibujará y quedará horrible. Haz lo que te digo, las cosas que menosprecias se acaban volviendo horrendas.

Touché.

Sakura tuvo ganas de lanzarle la azucarera blanca a la cabeza, pero las maravillosas puertas correderas mates del mismo color no tenían la culpa de que Sasuke se hubiera vuelto feo y se estropeara, por su culpa.

Por culpa de no haberlo cuidado.

Tal y como sucedería con su tatuaje si no se encargaba de él.

Al parecer, así iba a ser su día a día con Sasuke hasta que se solucionara todo y pillaran al tipo que la había secuestrado y la había marcado como si fuera un cerdo vietnamita.

No se hablarían. No se mirarían y procurarían no compartir espacios. Era como si viviera sola en una cárcel con mil ojos, por la cantidad de microcámaras que Sasuke estaba colocando por toda la superficie y todas las plantas. No había ni un rincón que no estuviera enfocado por uno de sus visores de cristal diminuto. Aquella hermosa casa se había convertido en un pequeño Gran Hermano. Uno que ella iba a ganar, porque nadie más participaría, y porque estaba más sola que la una.

Hizo caso de su exmarido barra agente secreto del FBI.

Sacó la ropa de la bolsa Mandarina Duck negra que su padre le trajo de un viaje a España, una maleta con calzado junto a un neceser Mark Jacobs que siempre dejaba en Thibodaux.

Después de una reconfortante ducha, se colocó frente al espejo. Se peinaba el pelo para que le cogiera la forma que ya tenía: el flequillo húmedo y recto, y el pelo liso bien estirado descansando sobre su espalda. Al estar mojado, parecía que tuviera la melena más oscura, pero, en realidad, tenía un tono rosa pálido.

Estudió su rostro ojeroso y su tez pálida. Recordó todo lo que Mei le había enseñado.

Le había enseñado muchas cosas. A quererse, a valorarse, a sentirse hermosa por su entrega y a respetarse tanto por dentro como por fuera. Sakura no era de maquillarse mucho, hasta que la conoció. Mei había sido una mujer espectacular, rubia, desafiante y tan provocadora como un cartel de Sodoma y Gomorra en la puerta de una iglesia. Y se había sentido bien con la provocación, cómoda en su traje más usado de trabajo y de vida. Y era dominante hasta decir basta, si es que se podía decir basta a alguien a quien le gustara dominar.

Le apasionaban los desafíos y siempre le decía: «Nunca dejes que nadie te diga que no puedes. Si amas algo con tal intensidad como para sacar las garras por ello, lucha por conseguir su total aceptación».

—Ay, Mei... —murmuró al espejo, echando otro vistazo de refilón a su nuevo tatuaje, que llevaría de por vida. Tenía colores rosas, fucsias y amarillos por las flores; verdes, por el cuerpo de la serpiente dragón; blanco y negro, por el rostro de la japonesa... Se dio la vuelta y vio que en la base del tatuaje, de donde emergía el cuerpo de la mujer, había tres calaveras con dibujos en los ojos. Era una obra de arte que nunca hubiera comprado, ni mucho menos estampado en su cuerpo. Pero ahora ya no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Lo cuidaría para que, al menos, se viera hermoso, tal y como había dicho Sasuke—. Mei. —Se dio la vuelta, agarró el mármol de la pila del baño y miró directamente al cristal, con determinación—. Una vez me dijeron que la gente que muere de manera violenta tarda mucho en dejar este plano —susurró. Tenía mucho respeto al mundo oculto—. Si todavía estás por aquí, te pido un último favor: ayúdame a recuperar a Sasuke. No quiero darme por vencida —parpadeó, emocionada y dolida por su situación—. Ayúdame, te lo ruego. Voy a dar todo lo que tengo para arreglar las cosas. Incluso sabiendo que eso puede suponer mi total destrucción. Pero no me importa. Quiero darlo todo por él, porque lo amo más que a mí misma, y porque he sido capaz de cambiar por él, y encontrarme. Así que —abrió la cremallera del neceser— voy a ser todo lo atrevida que me pediste que fuera lejos de la mazmorra.

Mei siempre tenía grandes lecciones que dar. Fue una dómina dura, pero también una amiga divertida, una gran confidente y su mejor asesora de imagen. Le había enseñado a sacarse partido.

Y eso iba a hacer.

Se puso unos tejanos de cintura baja, muy ajustados, rotos por partes estratégicas y maquiavélicamente pensadas; y una camiseta negra de tirantes, con las letras D & G en la parte frontal, dibujadas con lentejuelas doradas. Sakura no iba a ocultarse de nada ni de nadie. Ya no era la misma, ya no era la niña rica y sobreprotegida de los Senju. Ahora era una mujer trabajadora, una madre luchadora y superviviente, cuyas últimas experiencias la habían fortalecido y le habían demostrado que la vida era efímera. Y no la viviría con miedo, a pesar de que lo tuviera, y mucho.

Porque vivir con miedo era vivir como una muerta.

Y seguía viva. Y lo tenía que aprovechar.

Tenía una noventa de pecho, antes la ochenta. Los tenía hinchados por la leche. Y parecía una roquera de la jet set.

Se maquilló como Mei le había enseñado. La recordó con una sonrisa.

—Rostro natural, que no se note que una va pintada. A ver, ponme morritos —le decía mientras ella misma hacía el mismo gesto—. Tienes una boca muy sensual, Sakura. Tienes que lucirla. —Le pintaba los labios, y después le daba un beso en la boca, ni húmedo ni pervertido, sino justo en la línea en la que se separa la amistad y el reconocimiento de la belleza ajena—. Preciosa. Sí, señor. ¿Y estos ojos de pestañas largas? Pones un poco de rímel, kohl negro y un sombreado ahumado... Y ya los tienes a todos y a todas a tus pies.

Y ese era su estilo. Entre informal y elegante, pero con una nota de descaro y provocación. Se había asegurado de que sus armarios no conservaran ni una de las prendas conservadoras que había estado acostumbrada a llevar. Lo donó todo. Y cambio su fondo.

A sus padres no les había sido difícil acertar con la ropa. Todo lo que había en cajones, perchas y zapateros respondía a sus nuevos gustos.

Se colocó los zapatos de firma y plataforma, con cintas tobilleras de piel negra. Dio una última mirada a su atuendo.

—Vamos —se animó a sí misma—. Se enamoró de mí una vez. Puede volver a hacerlo.

Se dispuso a bajar a la planta de abajo justo cuando sonó el timbre de la casa.

La visita había llegado.


	5. Chapter 5

Cualquier mujer temería a Ten Ten. Sakura estaba convencida de que el miedo que las mujeres inseguras y celosas sentían hacia las compañeras de trabajo de sus esposos lo había originado aquella mujer de exuberante melena rizada chocolate, ojos oscuros y misteriosos, y un cuerpo de voluptuosas curvas.

Y encima era policía. Eso pondría cachondo a todo dios.

Ten Ten sonreía a Sasuke bajo el marco de la puerta blanca, después de saludarlo con cariño. Y a Sakura le entraron los mil demonios de la inseguridad. Ella no le habría fallado jamás, supuso. Y Sasuke la apreciaba lo suficiente como para contarle la delicada situación en la que se encontraba su exmujer.

Entonces, ella levantó la mirada con sincero interés, y la clavó en Sakura. Esta entrecerró los ojos, deseando soltar bufidos, como los gatos, pero no sabía, así que no iba a hacer el ridículo.

—Vaya —dijo Ten Ten con voz odiosamente femenina—. Me alegra ver que Sakura tiene tan buen aspecto, después de todo.

Sakura acabó de bajar las escaleras y se detuvo frente a ellos.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta, pues no sabía de lo que estaba hablando. La miró con asombro, con esa mirada masculina, no con la admiración divertida con la que la observó Ten Ten.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y tragó saliva al verla de aquella guisa. ¿Desde cuándo Sakura vestía de aquel modo tan... sensual? Siempre había sido muy conservadora, incluso con su ropa. A Sasuke le parecía bien que vistiera como le daba la gana, pero reconocía que esa ropa tan desafiante y elegantemente desenfadada le quedaba como un guante.

—Sakura —dijo Sasuke después de carraspear—, te presento a Ten Ten. Mi compañera del FBI. —No le iba a decir nada más. Sakura no necesitaba saber lo que ellos habían hecho juntos durante la instrucción.

—Hola, Ten Ten. Encantada.

Se dieron la mano educadamente, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios que indicaba que ninguna de las dos las tenía todas consigo.

Sasuke no comprendía ese «mundo mujeres», pero esperaba que Ten Ten se lo contara después. Ella siempre hablaba sin tapujos. Seguro que le explicaría a qué venían esas miradas.

—Sasuke me ha pedido que analice la obra de arte que tienes ahí —observó su brazo con detenimiento.

—Vamos al salón, por favor —pidió Sasuke—. ¿Te quedarás a cenar? —preguntó solícito—. Voy a encargar comida japonesa.

Sakura lo miró como si hubiera soltado un chascarrillo.

—Muy adecuado —contestó Ten Ten sin quitarle los ojos de encima al tatuaje.

Una vez en el salón, ambas se sentaron juntas en el sofá de piel de tres plazas y pequeños pufs del mismo color a su alrededor. Sakura le dio la espalda a Ten Ten, y así ella pudo retirarle el pelo y parte de la camiseta y observar con detenimiento el dibujo.

Sasuke permanecía de pie a su lado, esperando el veredicto de Ten Ten, que murmuraba palabras en voz baja tintadas de descrédito.

—Sasuke... —dijo Ten Ten con prudencia—, sabes lo importantes que son los tatuajes en la Yakuza, ¿verdad? Tú tienes el tigre, que significa majestuosidad. La fuerza y el poder de la garra interna.

—Sí —dijo él.

—Te lo hizo el clan de la familia Sumi.

—Sí.

Ten Ten estaba bien informada sobre ello, ya que, meses después de que Sasuke y Jūgo dejaran Japón, ella misma tuvo que infiltrarse en una misión relacionada con un asunto de prostitución ilegal con extranjeras en Tokio. No le asustaban esas misiones, enfrentarse a aquella gente que poco tenía de humana. Había visto tanto horror y tanta maldad que ya nada la pillaba por sorpresa. Nadie la engañaría jamás.

—Sí. Me lo hizo el clan Sumi, como privilegio por pertenecer a su familia postiza.

Sakura no entendía nada de nada. ¿El tatuaje de Sasuke no fue por una apuesta? ¡Cómo no! ¡Debió suponerlo! Sin embargo, esa tal Ten Ten lo sabía todo. Y ella, que había sido su mujer, no sabía nada...

Pero no. Sasuke la había engañado, tantas mentiras... ¿Era todo una farsa? ¿Incluso su matrimonio? Indignada, se levantó del sofá y se encaró con los dos.

—Contadme ahora mismo de qué va esto —pidió—. ¿Quién demonios me ha tatuado y por qué? ¿Japoneses? ¿Yakuza? ¿Qué está pasando?

Ten Ten miró a Sasuke, esperando que le diera el permiso para que dijera todo lo que sabía. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, cuadrándose como un armario, y después le dijo:

—¿Qué opinas, Ten Ten? ¿Conoces el tatuaje?

—Sí lo conozco, sí... Y no doy crédito. No quiero precipitarme, pero... Estuve cuatro meses en Japón, infiltrada en el clan Yama, que se encarga de la mayor red de prostitución en su país...

—El clan Sumi también...

—Pero los Sumi le dan a todo —lo corrigió Ten Ten arqueando las cejas—. A drogas, a blanqueo de dinero, a putas... —Ten Ten hablaba como un hombre—. Los Yama solo tienen negocios de prostitución. Me mandaron allí para investigar si traficaban con norteamericanas y cuáles eran sus estrategias para captarlas. Trabajé en colaboración con miembros de la Interpol.

—Dios —dijo Sakura, sujetándose el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar—. No entiendo nada...

—Conseguimos desvalijar parte de su estructura, pero ya sabes lo que sucede en Japón con la Yakuza, Sasuke...

—Japón es la Yakuza. Ellos controlan el país —aseguró Sasuke.

—Sí, prácticamente. Igual que Rusia está dominada por las bratvas, y las calles de Latinoamérica por una cantidad ingente de maras... Las mafias son muy poderosas.

—Sí. ¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso de que estuviste con los Yama?

—Los Yama están enfrentados con gran parte de los miembros de las otras yakuzas. Se han vuelto agresivos y desafiantes. Cuando tienen disputas con las demás bandas, nunca se olvidan de ello. Tienen su propia manera de vengarse de ellas. ¿Sabes qué hacen?

—No —dijeron Sakura y Sasuke a la vez.

Ten Ten agarró a Sakura de la muñeca y la acercó a ella.

—Marcan a las mujeres de los líderes de los clanes rivales. —Señaló su tatuaje—. La marcan con su símbolo. El símbolo del dragón. Pero no es un dragón cualquiera. Es el hannya más conocido de todos, el hannya mujer: Kiyo Hime, la despechada.

—Qué ironía... —murmuró Sakura.

—De esta manera —prosiguió Ten Ten—, se aseguran de agraviar profundamente a sus enemigos. Las consecuencias para esas mujeres pueden ser fatales... Incluso después de que las fuercen, de que las secuestren y de que las marquen contra su voluntad, el clan no las admite de nuevo. Algunas acaban muertas; otras terminan como concubinas de los miembros del clan Yama. Las que menos suerte tienen acaban formando parte de su red de prostitución y casi nunca se vuelve a saber de ellas.

Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca y abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que... pretenden que yo... trabaje para ellos?

—Tu no vas a trabajar para nadie —la cortó Sasuke. No lo iba a permitir—. Nadie te va a hacer nada.

—¡¿Y por qué a mí?! —gritó Sakura—. ¡Yo no pertenezco a ningún clan! ¡¿Por qué ese maldito loco se ha fijado en mí?!

Ten Ten se hacía la misma pregunta, por eso espero a que Sasuke respondiera. La Yakuza no actuaba sinque hubiera intereses de por medio. Sakura, por algún motivo que no habían descubierto todavía, era un plato deseado para los Yama.

—Ten Ten —el rostro de Sasuke era imperturbable; bajo el helado oro de su mirada, se escondía una férrea determinación, era como si acabase de comprender algo—, ¿tienes las claves de acceso al informe completo del caso Amos y Mazmorras?

—No.

—Tendré que usar un decodificador... —murmuró pensativo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Ten Ten con una media sonrisa.

—Necesito conectarme a la red del FBI y acceder a la información sobre los pujadores oficiales que se registraron en la compra de sumisas durante el torneo. Quiero saberlo todo: país de origen, direcciones IP...

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Crees que la puja de la final puede darnos respuestas a lo que le ha pasado a ella?

—Tengo una jodida intuición.

Ten Ten volteó los ojos.

—Entonces, sálvense quien pueda... Conozco tus intuiciones como la palma de mi mano. Necesitarás un camuflador, Sasuke. La seguridad ha aumentado desde que Jiraiya está en el hospital e integrantes del cuerpo traicionaran al FBI en el caso de Hidan Vasiliev y el Mago. Ha cambiado todo mucho.

—Me da igual. Jūgo me enseñó muy bien.

— Jūgo nos enseñó muy bien a todos —reconoció Ten Ten con algo de tristeza en su voz.

Sakura los miraba a uno y a otro sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar. En esa ecuación, en ese intercambio entre compañeros y amigos, ella era una completa desconocida. Sobraba. No sabía de lo que hablaban, no entendía la jerga, ni podía llegar a imaginar qué tenía que ver ella con los japoneses.

Pero la querían.

—¿Te quedas a cenar, Ten Ten? Voy a hacer pizza al estilo Chicago, y un queso provolone con chorizo criollo —dijo, como si hiciera apenas unas horas no la hubieran secuestrado.

—Eh, por supuesto... —respondió Ten Ten, pasmada.

Sakura, asombrada de su propia templanza, entró en la amplia cocina, sin querer reflejar lo desolada que estaba por sentirse tan desgraciada, porque no la tuvieran en cuenta. En su anterior inspección ya había comprobado que Sasuke tenía la nevera llena. Sabía que, en caso de que los atacara el hambre, no iban a tener problema para saciarla.

Ten Ten y Sasuke tenían una química extraña entre ellos. Una de esas que herían a la tercera persona en discordia. Y resulta que ella era esa otra persona: la otra.

Se dio la vuelta sin mediar más palabra y desapareció tras las grandes puertas de la nevera de plateada, buscando cuanto necesitaba.

Cocinar.

Eso siempre la relajaba y hacía que se sintiera más segura.

Ten Ten y Sasuke se quedaron mirando a Sakura en silencio. No la detuvieron.

Él frunció el ceño. Y su amiga lo instó a que fuera tras ella con un gesto de la barbilla. Sasuke negó con la cabeza, sabedor de que necesitaba aquello como distracción. Para su exmujer, meterse en la cocina resultaba terapéutico. Podía pensar sobre lo que le había pasado durante el día y encontraba respuestas a cómo resolver los problemas que tuviera.

Y esa Sakura... tan diferente y, a la vez, tan la misma de siempre, lo desorientaba y lo confundía.

Sentía la necesidad de cuidarla y de mimarla, pero, al mismo tiempo, la imperiosa urgencia de demostrarle que allí mandaba él, que, a partir de ese momento, debía obedecerle en todo.

Tenían que enfrentarse a un gran peligro. Tanto su vida como la de Sakura corrían peligro.

Ya no había tiempo para mentiras, para ninguno de los dos. O se daba prisa y encontraba al tatuador, o un nuevo infierno se abriría ante ellos. Un infierno lleno de kanjis, tigres y leones que no estaba dispuesto a experimentar otra vez.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? —preguntó Ten Ten.

—Hinata Haruno es muy amiga del jefe de la policía de Nueva Orleans. Han hecho un retrato robot y una foto de busca y captura del tipo que se llevó a Sakura. La han enviado a todos los locales de la periferia. Hay vigilancia en todas las carreteras.

—¿Un retrato robot de un tipo al que ni siquiera le habéis visto el rostro? —preguntó extrañada.

—Pelo negro y largo, pálido, herido y de ojos rasgados.

—¿Japonés?

—Estoy convencido. Sakura dice que últimamente había visto unas cuantas veces un Jaguar dorado, que sentía que la seguía.

—No es un coche muy discreto —opinó Ten Ten dejándose caer en el sofá. Llevaba unos tejanos, unas botas de caña alta y una camiseta blanca. Cruzó una pierna sobre otra y negó con la cabeza—. ¿Y si buscáis en las bases de datos del aeropuerto de Luisiana?

—No estamos seguros de que el tipo haya llegado hasta aquí en avión. No sabemos nada. Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. O tenemos la suerte de encontrarlo aquí, o va a ser muy difícil dar con él. —Se sentó a su lado de manera amistosa, y Ten Ten le puso una mano sobre el hombro. En ese momento, en la cocina abierta, Sakura segmentaba el calabacín y la berenjena mirándolos, con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a romper la tabla de cortar—. Muchas gracias por venir, Ten Ten. —La miró y sonrió agradecido.

—Buf, no me lo agradezcas —resopló—. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti después de dejarte solo en el caso de Amos. Romperme el brazo tras caerme por unas escaleras no entraba en mis planes, créeme.

Sasuke se echó a reír y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, no fue tan mal.

—Lo sé. Ahora sois unos putos héroes... Y encima, después, salís en las noticias, cazando al Mago y a Hidan en el parque de atracciones abandonado de Nueva Orleans. Siempre me pierdo lo mejor —lamentó.

Sasuke volvió a reír. Sakura cortaba la verdura cada vez con más fuerza.

Ten Ten miró disimuladamente hacia atrás, y después estudió de soslayo a su excompañero.

—Oye... ¿Las cosas entre tú y ella...?

—No hay nada —sentenció Sasuke.

—¿Qué no hay nada? —repitió Ten Ten ahogando una carcajada—. Tú estás mal, compañero. No hay nada en mi estómago vacío. Pero entre vosotros...

—No sigas por ahí, Ten. Estoy con ella para protegerla. Es la madre de mi hija. No puedo permitir que le suceda nada...

Se calló en cuanto Sakura posó una botella de vino tinto con demasiado fuerza sobre la encimera. Se sirvió una copa hasta arriba del todo y empezó a beber como si fuera agua. Él la miró por encima del hombro, y se encontró con los ojos verdes de ella clavados en su cogote, perfilados por su flequillo, que era insultantemente largo. Bebía como una cosaca, pero con elegancia, si es que de verdad los cosacos habían gozado de aquel placer alguna vez.

Sakura saboreaba el vino, porque para ella era un placer. Pero beberlo como si se tratara de tequila estuvo a punto de hacer sonreír a Sasuke.

Ten Ten chasqueó con los dientes y sacudió la cabeza, disconforme.

—Pues, amigo, no me quiero meter, pero si las miradas matasen, tú estarías bajo tierra.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Sasuke se levantó con normalidad para ver quién era.

—Sasuke —dijo Sakura, asustada, detrás de la barra americana, sin soltar el cuchillo de cocina, dispuesta a luchar por defender su vida.

—No pasa nada —la tranquilizó él—. Hace un momento, Hinata me ha escrito para decirme que tienen información que darnos. Viene con Naruto.

—Oh. —Sakura miró el cuchillo de cocina. Le temblaba el pulso, así que lo dejó sobre la tabla y se obligó a serenarse. Odió la sonrisa de empatía de Ten Ten. No quería la simpatía de esa mujer. No le gustaba lo que había estado escuchando.

Y necesitaba a una amiga. Le alegraba saber que Hinata los estaba ayudando. Se centraría en hacer una buena cena. Intentaría relajarse y no pensar en las cosas que le había ocultado Sasuke. Y más cuando esos secretos tenían que ver con la mujer tan sensual que tenía sentada en su salón.

Los abrazos de Hinata eran tan sinceros como claros sus ojos. Sakura agradecía esa muestra de cariño, más aún cuando todavía no había recibido ni el abrazo de sus padres ni los mimos de Sarada, después de que Sasuke la rescatara. Ni siquiera había recibido los mimos de Sasuke, y solo Dios sabía cuánto los necesitaba.

Sin embargo, él estaba ahí por trabajo. A Ten Ten se lo había dicho con total claridad. Lo había oído perfectamente; le habían hecho un tatuaje, pero no se había quedado sorda. ¿O acaso su ex creía que no podía oírlo? Pues estaba equivocado, lo había escuchado todo.

Le había dicho que no había nada entre ellos, que solo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

Naruto la saludó con amabilidad y la llamó superviviente. Sakura sonrió sin darle demasiada importancia.

—Si Sasuke no me hubiera encontrado..., ahora no estaría aquí. —Eso era que lo debía valorar. La vida, ¿no? Y, entonces, ¿por qué le parecía todo tan triste?

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante, propia de un ligón que las dejaba a todas locas. Y Hinata estaba loca de amor por él. Y viceversa.

«Alégrate, no sientas envidia», se dijo a sí misma mientras rellenaba los calzones y después

—Entonces... Todos estabais ahí —asumió Sakura con tristeza, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de reproches a Sasuke. Todos menos ella. No es que no se alegrara de no haber sufrido ese ataque, pero lamentaba que él la hubiera mantenido tan al margen de todo. Y como era obvio y ya imaginaba: Sasuke estaba en Luisiana cuando ella lo llamó asustada—. Tú también estabas en Darwini, Sasuke.

Aquel chico de sus sueños encontró la mirada de ella y, sin bajarla ni un instante, le contestó:

—Sí.

Hinata y Ten Ten, puro instinto femenino, se quedaron extrañadas al oír el tono lleno de acusaciones de la joven exesposa de Uchiha. Incluso Naruto, supo que había metido la pata al decir lo que fuera que había dicho. Por eso se dio prisa en ir acercando los platos que preparaba Sakura a la mesa y animarlos a todos para que se sentaran a cenar.

La última en sentarse fue Sakura, que trajo una cazuela de cerámica que quemaba, llena de provolone fundido y chorizo especiado.

Durante la cena, Hinata explicó lo que Sasori le había dicho.

—Por ahora, no hay rastro del Jaguar dorado. Tenemos toda la zona controlada y lo siguen buscando.

—Debe de estar oculto en algún garaje. No ha salido de ahí.

—Hay más —dijo Hinata—. Durante el verano, hay oficinas de turismo que organizan viajes especiales por toda Nueva Orleans. La oficina de Jimmies contrató dos viajes organizados para un grupo de cuarenta japoneses. Los veinte primeros llegaron hace tres semanas. Los siguientes están aquí desde hace una.

Sasuke se interesó por esa información, al igual que Sakura, que no osaba a interrumpir ninguna de las palabras de su amiga.

Nueva Orleans era un lugar demasiado turístico en esas fechas. No era raro ver a gente de todas las nacionalidades paseando por el barrio Francés o haciendo la larga caminata por el río de Magnolias de Woldenberg Park.

—Quiero la lista de las personas que forman esos dos grupos.

—Ya se lo hemos pedido a Jim, el Gordo —dijo, en referencia al propietario de Jimmies—. Nos enviará todas las fotocopias mañana mismo. Pero necesitaré un traductor de japonés.

—Oh, no hará falta, ¿verdad, Sasuke? —dijo Sakura amargamente.

Ten Ten sonrió y miró hacia otro lado. Le gustaba la actitud de Sakura. Si ella fuera ama de vocación, lo pasaría muy bien sometiéndola.

Sasuke lo era. Pero, al parecer, faltaba mucha comunicación entre ellos.

—Hablo japonés perfectamente —contestó mirando a Sakura.

—Y es un excelente comprador de peluches de oso pandas... —soltó ella con acritud.

—Todo un portento este Sasuke. —Naruto le guiñó el ojo, entretenido con aquel juego que se traían entre manos—. Ya están analizando el ADN encontrado en Bayou Goula. Necesitan veinticuatro horas más para tener toda la información.

—Perfecto. En cuanto tengan los resultados, voy a meterme en todos los bancos de sangre de Japón. Y no voy a descansar hasta dar con el que busco.

—El hackeo es ilegal, Uchiha. —Naruto sonrió con sarcasmo—. Pero yo te puedo ayudar, si quieres. —Alzó su copa de vino.

Hinata bizqueó.

—Perfecto. Desde que dejamos nuestras placas aparcadas, vamos contra la ley.

—No es eso —protestó Naruto—. Pero tenemos nuestros propios medios para burlar los sistemas. Vamos a aprovecharnos de ello. Nadie nos ayudó con el caso de Hidan. Sospechaban de nosotros y de Lebedev. Es lo justo que usemos nuestros conocimientos.

—Tengo amigos de la Interpol trabajando allí —intervino Ten Ten—. Cuando tengas los resultados del ADN, podemos contactar con ellos para que nos ayuden a meternos en los bancos y comprobemos las coincidencias.

—Eso es genial, Ten Ten —le agradeció Sasuke con una sonrisa sincero—. Eres de gran ayuda.

Sakura tuvo ganas de reventarle la botella de vino a Ten Ten en la cabeza. Y después clavarle el extremo roto a Sasuke en el corazón. Malditos. Si se pensaban que no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, es que eran imbéciles.

—Quiero saber dónde se hospedan —dijo Sasuke, con la mirada fija en su copa de vino. Debía concentrarse en proteger a Sakura y averiguar lo antes posible quién la quería y por qué. Colocó, sin ser consciente de ello, el brazo por encima del respaldo de la silla de Ten Ten—. Quiero un calendario de todas sus actividades programadas...

Sakura se quedó mirando ese brazo como si perteneciera al mismísimo Satán. Ten Ten carraspeó, incómoda por aquella mirada furiosa.

—Mañana lo tendrás todo. —Hinata se sirvió algo provolone y también le puso su porción a Naruto, que observaba todo lo que pasaba en esa mesa con gran atención.

—Hay que ir a casas de compras de coches de segunda mano y a las de alquileres. Vamos a ver si hay alguna denuncia de robo de un Jaguar. Ese tipo ha tenido que sacar el coche de algún lugar. No es suyo —asumió Sasuke, untando el bastón de finas hierbas en el queso y llevándose por el camino un trozo de chorizo.

—Sakura —Ten Ten habló con voz conciliadora, agradecida—, todo está delicioso. Eres una cocinera excelente.

Ella sonrió levemente, pero no le contestó.

—Sakura es propietaria de la cadena de comida italiana y criolla Orleanini —informó Hinata con orgullo—. Sus pizzas, sus masas, sus sabores y todo lo que hace tienen mucha popularidad en Nueva Orleans. Es un lujo que haya cocinado para nosotros.

—Gracias por el halago, Hinata. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para daros las gracias por vuestra ayuda y protección. Me siento muy respaldada, muchas gracias —confesó educadamente. Jugó con la punta de las servilletas entre sus dedos, pues se le había cerrado el estómago. Se humedeció los labios—. Ahora me encantaría que no fuerais condescendientes conmigo y me dijerais la verdad.

Todos enmudecieron, incómodos por el tono imperativo de Sakura.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó Hinata frunciendo el ceño.

La joven parpadeó con seriedad. Su ojos verdes refulgieron heridos. Miró de frente a cada uno de los comensales.

—Mi exmarido me ocultó durante años que era agente del FBI. —Sonrió sin ganas—. Me lo ocultó porque creía que, si me lo decía, yo le abandonaría.

—Sakura... —susurró Sasuke.

—No quiero que se me oculte nada más. Estoy cansada de estar al margen y ya no me sorprende ni me asusta nada. Así que me gustaría saber hasta dónde llegó vuestra instrucción.

—Sakura —la interrumpió Sasuke con un tono más grave.

—Porque está claro que Sasuke y Ten Ten han intimidado mucho —continuó ella con ojos llorosos—. ¿También os acostasteis unos con otros en la misión de Amos y Mazmorras?


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto no sabía cómo reaccionar. Hinata enrojeció hasta la raíz de su pelo. Ten Ten carraspeó, incómoda. Y Sasuke... Sasuke apretó los dedos contra sus palmas, tensando los puños. Sakura tenía razón, pero estaba equivocada en una cosa: Ten Ten y él jamás se habían acostado. Practicaron juntos para las domas. Al principio, él como amo, y después como sumiso. Ejercitaban el uso de los floggers, su correcta manipulación, el uso de las cuerdas, de las esposas, de las pinzas... Necesitaban conocer aquellas herramientas y, sobre todo, comprender el perfil psicológico de alguien acostumbrado a mandar y de alguien que adoraba someterse.

En Amos y Mazmorras aprendió mucho. Pero nunca intimó con Ten Ten hasta esos niveles. Jamás. —Mi trabajo exige una serie de sacrificios. Instruirme y meterme en la piel de un personaje... Las domas eran parte del trabajo.

—¿Domas? ¿Tú hacías domas con ella? —Sakura se levantó de la mesa, acusadoramente. Tiró la servilleta con fuerza sobre el plato ya vacío.

—Las domas no tienen por qué ser... —intentó explicarle Sasuke. Ni siquiera sabía por qué tenía que darle explicaciones. Ya no eran pareja.

—Sé perfectamente cómo es una doma, Uchiha. —Lo señaló con el dedo—. Y no porque tú me las enseñaras. ¡Lo he aprendido yo sola!

—Bien. Entonces sabrás que muchas veces... es solo trabajo —contestó él.

—¿Para Hinata y Naruto también fue solo trabajo? ¡Míralos! ¡Están enamorados!

La pareja se miró con asombro y algo de vergüenza, hasta que Naruto le pasó el brazo por encima a Hinata y le plantó un beso en toda la boca.

—Reconócelo, pelinegra. Estás enamorada de mí —le dijo en voz baja.

—Naruto, no bromees... Esto es serio. Creo que deberíamos irnos —añadió, incómoda al ver a Sakura tan al borde del llanto.

—Es mi profesión —continuó Sasuke levantándose de la silla como Sakura—. La misma que tú tanto temes. La misma que tu familia negó para su hija. La misma que hace que hoy pueda estar aquí protegiéndote. Soy agente del FBI, es mi trabajo, joder.

—Claro, Sasuke —respondió, dándole la razón como a los locos—. Y los actores no dejan de ser profesionales mientras trabajan, pero eso no les impide magrearse y darse el filete cientos de veces, toma tras toma, hasta que logran la perfección.

—Sasuke es un caballero y un gran profesional. Nuestra buena relación es solo laboral. Solo somos amigos —aseguró Ten Ten, que no sabía dónde meterse.

Sakura desvió la atención hacia Ten Ten.

—Tú no te metas. No tengo nada contra ti. Excepto el hecho de que mi marido ha jugado contigo sexualmente cuando aún estábamos casados.

—Eso no fue así —dijeron los dos a la vez.

—¿Más mentiras? —les preguntó de frente.

—Bueno... Esto empieza a ser demasiado incómodo —murmuró TenTen levantándose de la silla con una sonrisa de disculpa. Comprendía que Sakura se sintiera celosa y engañada, y que nada de lo que ella dijera le haría cambiar de opinión. Pensaría lo que quisiera de ella y de él, hasta que Sasuke la convenciera de lo contrario—. Todo estaba riquísimo. Muchas gracias, Sakura.

—De nada. Un placer conocer al ama de mi exmarido.

TenTen se disculpó con Sasuke por irse tan rápido. Hinata y Naruto hicieron lo mismo. Ella abrazó a Sakura para darle las gracias por la cena, intentando transmitirle algo de energía positiva.

—Sakura... —le dijo al oído—. Entre Sasuke y ella no hay nada. Naruto y yo somos un caso aparte. Igual que mi hermana e Itachi. —Aquello solo avivó más el fuego.

—Ahora sí que lo has arreglado —le dijo Sakura, apretando los dientes, despechada, furiosa—. ¿Itachi y tu hermana también se quieren? —Se sentía traicionada y ni siquiera encontraba palabras para justificar adecuadamente su indignación.

—Mañana te llamo y hablamos.

Sakura asintió haciendo pucheros cuando Hinata la besó en la mejilla. TenTen pasó por su lado y pareció querer decirle algo más, pero no era el momento. Naruto y sus increíbles ojos azules se detuvieron frente a ella. Le dio un beso en la frente muy paternal y le dijo en voz baja:

—Nos largamos para que hagáis las paces. Pero que sepas que, si yo estuviera en la piel de Sasuke, no tendría clemencia contigo.

—Lárgate —le gruñó Sakura.

Naruto fue el último en salir y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, dejándolos solos en el comedor. Entre ellos se abrió un vacío que no tardarían en llenar con acusaciones de todo tipo.

La mesa seguía puesta. Uno a cada extremo de esta. Ella estaba a punto de echarse a llorar como una niña. Se había controlado delante de todos, de los amigos de Sasuke, a los que casi había invitado a irse con su poca educación. Pero ahora la presa rebosante de ira de su interior amenazaba con desbordarse.

Ya casi no le quedaba orgullo. Se había ido al montar aquel espectáculo.

Pero, en ese momento, frente al hombre al que amaba y que la había traicionado... Era capaz de incendiar la casa.

—Me asombras. Nunca habías sido tan maleducada —la reprendió Sasuke.

—Nunca me habían traído a la amante de mi exmarido a cenar a casa.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia el lado; Sakura hacia el contrario.

—TenTen no es mi amante. Jamás la toqué.

—Vete a la mierda, Sasuke. ¡Ocho años de mi vida! ¡Ocho! ¡Viviendo en la inopia contigo! ¡Maldito cobarde embustero!

—No me insultes, Sakura —la amenazó.

—¿A ella sí la enseñaste bien? ¿TenTen no huyó de ti la primera noche?

Aquello lo hirió en su amor propio. Jamás quiso asustarla. Pero Sakura se descontroló, se tomó las cosas por donde no eran y todo se fue al traste. Y por eso ... ahora estaban así.

—¿Sabes qué? Me alegro de hacer lo que hice. —Sakura se secó las lágrimas con un antebrazo.

—¿Te alegras de haberme denunciado y haberme jodido la vida? Porque eso es justo lo que hiciste.

—Gracias a eso he descubierto lo que haces, quién eres y qué es lo que te gusta. De lo contrario, habría vivido engañada el resto de mi vida. Así que deja de hacerte el ofendido, porque tú me has decepcionado aún más de lo que yo te he decepcionado a ti.

—¿Eso crees? ¡¿Que mi mujer me denuncie después de que yo le enseñara mi lado dominante crees que no es decepcionar?! ¡Me humillaste, Sakura! —exclamó furioso—. ¡Me privaste de mi hija! ¡Me avergonzaste ante los míos!

—¡Tenía miedo! —replicó ella.

—¡Me pusiste a la altura del asesino de tu hermano! —le gritó él, sin poder controlar sus emociones.

Sakura no dijo nada.

Sasuke dio otro paso lateral, y Sakura hizo lo mismo. Los dos empezaron a caminar alrededor de la mesa, como hienas que persiguieran a su presa.

—¿Podías dormir tranquilo? ¡¿No te entraba mala conciencia al mentirme con tanto descaro día tras día?! —Agarró una copa de vino, un brillo amenazador cruzó sus pupilas y se la lanzó con todas las fuerzas. Rebotó contra el pecho de Sasuke y cayó al suelo, donde se rompió en mil pedazos—. ¡Estaba embarazada de tu hija y jugabas a amos y sumisas con TenTen! ¡Cerdo!

La camiseta gris de Sasuke quedó estampada de lamparones rojizos. Incluso su rostro chorreaba el vino de la uva morada. Una enorme gota se deslizaba a través de su pétrea barbilla.

—Como vuelvas a lanzarme algo, te cogeré, Sakura, y te daré tu merecido. Te voy a encerrar en el cuarto oscuro y voy a ponerte las nalgas del color de las manzanas rojas.

Nunca había imaginado que Sakura fuera tan celosa, tan posesiva. Pero lo estaba vacilando como vacilaba una esclava a su amo, para que jugara con ella.

—Mira cómo tiemblo —contestó ella agarrando un panecillo aún tierno. ¡Zas! Se lo lanzó y le dio en la mejilla izquierda—. No me das ningún miedo, Sasuke. Ninguno. ¡No tengo miedo de nada! — Abrió los brazos y se miró el tatuaje japonés que parecía lucir con orgullo—. Salí de Amos y Mazmorras viva... Salí viva del maldito secuestro exprés con el japonés. Ya no soy la misma ingenua y mimada que conociste. He cambiado.

—No eres inmortal. Todavía corres peligro —le dijo él, preocupado por su seguridad.

—Ya lo sé, estúpido. Pero no me va a asustar que ahora vengas tú a perseguirme y a amenazarme con tus jueguecitos de tres al cuarto.

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente, jurando venganza por aquello.

—¿Estúpido? ¿Jueguecitos de tres al cuarto? Tú ni siquiera te imaginas lo que puedo hacerte, Sakura.

Ella respiró con tranquilidad. Satisfecha por no sentir duda ni terror ante el gigante y hercúleo en el que se había convertido Sasuke. No soportaba imaginar a Sasuke tocando a otra que no fuera ella de aquel modo, le sacaba de quicio.

Sentía celos, pero le podían las ganas de conseguir que él la tocara del modo en el que ella le prohibió una vez. Quería demostrarle a él y a sí misma que ella, y no TenTen, era su verdadera compañera de juegos. Que era su esposa y que lo seguía siendo de corazón, aunque el divorcio legal dijera lo contrario.

Lo seguía amando. Incluso con más ganas que antaño.

—No tienes el tesón de TenTen —la provocó él—. Llorarías como una gallina y después me denunciarías otra vez. No voy a caer en tu juego.

—No es un juego.

—Me engañarías.

—Tú también sabes de eso, Sasuke... Ocho años fingiendo ser un simple comercial... No sé tú, pero en mi pueblo eso es ser un maestro de las trolas.

—Estás enfadada conmigo. Si te domino, te ofenderás y volverás a jugármela. Vamos a dejar la discusión aquí. Pero que te quede claro que nunca tuve nada con TenTen. Todo fue estrictamente profesional.

—No, Sasuke. No. —Negó con la cabeza y tragó saliva, queriendo demostrarle que hablaba muy en serio—. Ponme a prueba —le pidió—. Me lo debes.

—¿Qué te lo debo? ¿Por qué? —preguntó, ofendido.

—Por engañarme. Por hacerme creer que me casé con el hombre que no eras. Dame la oportunidad de conocer al que sí eres de verdad. Tal vez, a ese hombre aún pueda gustarle. O, incluso, él pueda gustarme a mí.

Sasuke la miró entrecerrando los ojos. Queriendo creer en ella, pero a la vez lo temía. Se sentía como un esquizofrénico.

Y Sakura sabía muy bien a lo que estaba jugando. Solo esperaba que sus desafíos surtieran efecto en él. Quería volver a sentir a Sasuke, aunque fuera de ese modo. Quería que se enamorase de ella de nuevo.

Demostrarle que también le gustaban esos juegos, una vez que los había asumido.

—No. Ahora dices eso, y después irías corriendo a tus padres para...

—¡Maldito seas, Sasuke! ¡Fui al torneo buscarte! —Empezó a lanzarle todo lo que encontraba por encima de la mesa. «Escúchame, tonto. Dame la oportunidad de ponerme en tus manos y demostrarte cuánto confío en ti y cuánto te quiero»—. ¡¿Qué más tenía que demostrarte?! ¡Me metí allí por ti! ¡Dame esta oportunidad! ¡No me des la espalda ahora! ¡¿Y si mañana me matan?!

—No digas tonterías.

—¡¿Y si mañana me secuestran de nuevo?! ¡¿Y si no tengo la suerte de sobrevivir otra vez?! ¡¿Cómo me recordarás?! ¡¿Cómo la cobarde que te denunció y te alejó de todo lo que te importaba?!

—Mientras estés conmigo, no te va a pasar nada. Ahora, relájate y sube a tu habitación a descansar.

Ella no se amilanaba, desesperada por provocarlo y llamar su atención. Apretó los puños con rabia y gritó con toda su impotencia:

—¡Mei tenía más valor que tú! ¡Ella sí que me enseñó! ¡Tú no! ¡Tú te limitaste a rendirte y a darme de lado y a seguir jugando con TenTen! ¡No me diste la...!

Y, en un visto y no visto, sin saber muy bien cómo ni cuándo, se encontró cargada sobre el hombro de Sasuke como un saco de patatas. Pero él no subió las escaleras para llevarla a su cuarto y encerrarla allí.

No fue eso lo que hizo, sino que abrió con llave una puerta blanca que Sakura no había abierto en su inspección, porque estaba cerrada. Y lo que ella se imaginó que era una puerta falsa o un trastero interior, resultó ser, ni más ni menos, que la habitación del dolor y del placer.

Una mazmorra.

—Ahora sí que te vas a callar, Sakura.

Sasuke la manipulaba como si no pesara nada. La dejó de pie en medio de una sala en la que había un trono de amo, donde seguramente haría spankings...

—¿Crees que me rendí? ¿Eh? —Le sacó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza, con cuidado de no hacerle daño en la zona del tatuaje. Ya había dejado de supurar, y Sakura se lo lavaba y lo curaba muy bien. Ese tatuaje le gustaba—. ¡Tú me alejaste! Pusiste a la ley de por medio.

Su voz de acero retumbaba en sus oídos y en su corazón.

—¿Y ahora quieres resarcirme? ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? ¿Crees que puedo olvidar lo que me hiciste? ¿Olvidar insultos, órdenes de alejamiento y la vergüenza que me provocó que me señalaras como a un abusador? Durante años, luché por ti, anulé una parte de mí mismo, solo para conseguir tu aprobación, la seguridad de que no me dejarías, así como el respeto de tus padres, que no me querían para ti. Buscaba siempre tu felicidad, por eso intentaba tenerlos a ellos contentos, como un perro que buscara mimos...

—Sasuke, me mentiste. Y yo me equivoqué... Los dos hemos cometido errores.

—Cállate. ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para hablar? —Fijó su mirada en su sostén negro. Sí, tenía los pechos hinchados y más grandes. La lactancia los había agrandado.

Y entonces todos los reparos que tenía sobre mostrar a Sakura de nuevo su lado dominante desaparecieron ante la posibilidad de verla así. El cuerpo de Sakura le gustaba tanto...

Y ya estaba. Ahí estaba. La dominación en cada célula de su cuerpo, en su profunda mirada, en sus labios duros y en su ceño algo fruncido.

Sakura tragó saliva y su cuerpo, debidamente adiestrado por quien había sido su maestra, reaccionó ante la mirada caliente de aquel hombre que ahora era su amo con todas las letras.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que le gustaran las órdenes sexuales. Siempre se consideró conservadora en ese ámbito, pero ahora sabía que no lo era, que siempre había querido y necesitado más, por mucho que lo hubiera ignorado.

Sasuke llevó sus dedos al botón delantero de su tejano y lo abrió con ímpetu. Después le bajó los pantalones de un tirón, dejándola solo con las braguitas negras transparentes.

—Debo de estar loco por hacer esto de nuevo —se dijo a sí mismo, centrando toda su atención en la silueta de su exesposa—. Pero si quieres huir cuando te vayas...

—Ya te he dicho que no voy a huir...

—Silencio. —Su mirada convertía en piedra al más valiente–. ¿Acaso Mei no te enseñó a obedecer?

Sakura alzó la barbilla. Sus ojos almendrados lanzaron un destello hiriente.

—Sí, señor. Fue una dómina maravillosa. Y no quiero que hables de ella. No es justo. Ella murió y era mi amiga. Igual que tú perdiste a Jūgo .

— Jūgo no está aquí. Y tú vas a tener que olvidar a Mei, porque aquí, en mi cuarto, yo soy tu amo.

Sakura se calló ipso facto. Conocía su rol. La sumisión. Él deseaba que ella se comportara díscolamente, para castigarla. Porque Sasuke estaba furioso. Lo estaba desde hacía casi diez meses. Tal vez se tomara la revancha de ese modo. Una de las normas del juego era que el amo nunca realizara una doma enfadado emocionalmente con la sumisa. ¿Sasuke sería capaz de herirla?

—Tienes la mirada de una gacelita asustada. —Sasuke se agachó y le desabrochó los zapatos. Sakura tenía unos pies muy bonitos y siempre muy cuidados—. La misma que me dirigiste después del role play que hundió nuestro matrimonio. —Se incorporó y descubrió que la altura de los zapatos era ficticia. Ella seguía siendo muy pequeña a su lado—. Si quieres huir, Sakura, tienes la puerta abierta. Pero como me la juegues otra vez, no te protegeré. No sé quién va detrás de ti, todavía. Pero, si decides denunciarme de nuevo, olvídate de contar conmigo para averiguarlo. Puedes insultarme una vez, pero no dos.

Introdujo los pulgares por las tiras del tanga y, en vez de deslizarlo, como había hecho con toda su ropa, tiró de la cuerda fina y lo rompió, para dejarla completamente desnuda. Podía escuchar el corazón frenético de Saku desde donde estaba. ¿Miedo o excitación? Fuera lo que fuera, ella se lo estaba permitiendo.

La sala tenía cadenas que colgaban de una pared roja.

Una cruz de san Andrés pegada a otra.

Un potro detrás del trono dorado y rojo en el que él se había sentado.

Y muchos instrumentos de placer tortuoso y dolor extasiante.

Sakura iba a probarlo de verdad, por primera vez, sin máscaras, sin cuidados.

¿Estaban listos para la primera prueba de fuego?


	7. Chapter 7

Aquello era como una pérdida de virginidad a lo grande. Un matrimonio roto iba a tener relaciones completamente distintas a las que habían tenido cuando fueron felices.

Sakura lo quería mucho. Sasuke, en cambio, tenía sus reparos hacia ella. No acababa de fiarse.

Pero tanto el uno como el otro se deseaban con una fuerza distinta a la que sintieron cuando se conocieron. Eran más maduros. Más fuertes. Sabían lo que querían. Tenían una hija en común. Y el tiempo y la vida los habían endurecido.

Tal vez Sakura había destruido el amor que Sasuke sentía hacia ella. O puede que Sasuke decepcionara a Sakura con sus mentiras.

Pero ¿quién podía contra el poder de los recuerdos y de la atracción?

Sasuke la tomó de la barbilla y poco a poco introdujo un pulgar en su boca.

—Date la vuelta, Sakura —le ordenó—. Dirígete a la pared y ve hacia las cadenas.

Ella volteó la cabeza. Las cadenas negras y metálicas, irrompibles, reposaban colgadas de su amarre, descansando contra la pared. Riéndose de ella. Todo allí olía a nuevo y a limpio. ¿No lo había estrenado aún? ¿Todas las herramientas eran vírgenes?

Caminó hasta su destino, descalza y vulnerable, sin nada que pudiera cubrirle de la inspección de aquel hombre.

Sasuke la seguía pegado a ella como un depredador, a su desnudez.

Cuando llegó, él la puso de cara a la pared. Y, una a una, empezó a encadenar sus extremidades.

Las piernas bien abiertas, y los brazos igual, por encima de la cabeza.

Sasuke se recreó en cómo se curvaba la espalda de Sakura, incluso los tonos de su tatuaje le parecieron hermosos. El pelo liso y largo le llegaba por la mitad de la columna... Y su trasero, alto, fuerte y respingón, lo atrajo como la luz a las polillas.

Lo tocó con la mano abierta y después agarró la nalga derecha presionando con fuerza.

—Tanta belleza... —susurró él en medio de un lamento—. Me prohibiste esto, justo cuando más ganas tenía de tocarte. —Unió su torso a su espalda y pegó sus labios a su oído—. Me ardían los dedos por acariciarte... Y ahora me arden por castigarte.

¡Zas! ¡Zas!

Le dio dos cachetadas fuertes y secas, que no tardaron en enrojecer la nalga de la joven. Sakura apretó los dientes y cogió aire.

¡Madre de Dios! ¡Sasuke tenía unas manos enormes! Nada tenían que ver con las de Mei.

—¿Me vas a denunciar por esto? —le preguntó dándole una caricia a la piel caliente. ¡Zas! ¡Zas!

Dos cachetadas más en la otra nalga. Sakura se puso de puntillas para aguantar aquel escozor tan placentero. Inmediatamente, Sasuke le frotó la piel y la acarició—. Contesta.

—No, señor.

—¿Estás segura? Porque esto solo acaba de empezar...

—No vuelvas a preguntármelo, por favor. Ya te he dicho que no.

—Comprenderás, princesa, que lo que quiero es asegurarme de que lo que hacemos es consensuado, y que yo no te obligo a nada. —Hundió los dedos en el pelo y pegó su mejilla a la de ella—. Tienes una palabra de seguridad, ¿lo sabes?

—No la necesito, señor.

—Tu palabra es «traidora».

«Y la tuya es mentiroso», pensó. Sasuke estaba siendo pesado y algo mezquino. Pero Sakura estaba dispuesta a redimirse como fuera.

—Sí, señor.

—Si ves que no puedes aguantar más, solo tienes que decirlo. Cuando te asustes, dices la palabra y listos.

Sakura no se iba a amedrentar. Mei había sido una dómina cruel. Las mujeres podían ser más violentas que los hombres a la hora de la dominación.

Pero Sasuke era más poderoso e intimidante. Él no le hizo spanking solo una vez. Repitió el procedimiento hasta en diez ocasiones y cumplió su palabra. Le puso el trasero como el color rasgado de las manzanas rojas.

Cuando se detuvo, Sakura presionaba los labios y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Y, cuando él paró de darle cachetadas y empezó a acariciarla con tanta dedicación, las lágrimas se le saltaron.

—¿Qué se dice? —preguntó él.

—Gra..., gracias, señor.

Sasuke no quería ser clemente. Su papel con ella iba a ser duro, porque lo necesitaba. Necesitaba comportarse así y desahogarse por todo su sufrimiento. Pero, al ver sus lágrimas, pareció ablandarse.

—¿Lloras porque tienes miedo? —preguntó él girándole la cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—No, señor. Lloro porque me encanta que me toques así...

Sasuke frunció el ceño, desconcertado por su respuesta. Le encantaba ver a Sakura de ese modo, lejos de todo temor. Y, al mismo tiempo, temía lo que ella pensara de él, al experimentar su toque en su mazmorra, al mostrarse tal cual era en la intimidad, en el sexo.

No había traído a ninguna mujer allí.

Sakura era la primera.

La primera mujer de quien se enamoró. Su primera esposa. La primera que le rompió el corazón. Y la que estrenaba su mazmorra, el lugar más íntimo para él, allí donde se quitaría las máscaras para siempre.

—Sakura... —murmuró rodeándole la estrecha cintura con las manos—. ¿Quieres más dolor o más placer?

Ella había aprendido a relacionar las dos cosas. Y ambas le gustaban. Pero lo que deseaba de verdad era que Sasuke hiciera con ella lo que le viniera en gana.

Sin miedos. Sin remordimientos. No pensaba quejarse. Sabía que podía estar más segura que con él.

—Lo que desees, señor.

Él sonrió, y sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, besó su cabeza como agradecimiento.

—¿Y si lo que deseo es poseerte hasta que me digas basta? ¿Y si lo que deseo es marcarte y entrar hasta lo más hondo de ti, incluso cuando ya no pueda más?

—¿Qué quieres tú, señor?

—Quiero follarte como un animal. ¿Le molesta eso a una princesa como tú?

Ella se estremeció y se mordió el labio inferior. Hubiera querido cerrar las piernas para sentir lo hinchada que estaba, pero las cadenas se lo impedían. Aun así, se tuvo que morder la lengua para no contestarle ácidamente.

—Inténtalo, señor. Tal vez te sorprenda lo poco que me molesta.

Pero, en su fuero interno, tenía muchas dudas, miedos que flotaban en su pozo de la inseguridad, que como aguas estancadas anegaban su corazón.

Sasuke nunca la había penetrado por completo.

Mei le había enseñado a jugar con los dildos y a trabajar los músculos vaginales para que fueran más elásticos y para que su estrechez se ensanchara; de lo contrario, Sasuke no podría profundizar en sus embestidas. Antes siempre le hacía el amor dejando media vara en su exterior, y la otra media dentro. Pero siempre le quedaban como cinco dedos por meter en ella.

Sasuke frotó el lóbulo de su oreja con su nariz, mientras se bajaba la cremallera del pantalón.

Con una mano sacó su pesada erección. Estaba dura y caliente, y apuntaba directamente a las nalgas de Sakura. Apoyó su miembro entre ambas, moviéndolo arriba y abajo.

—¿Recuerdas cómo lo hacíamos antes? Ya no va a ser así.

—Lo sé, señor. —Sakura agarró las cadenas entre sus dedos, preparándose para lo que pudiera venir —. Ni tú ni yo somos los mismos.

—Exacto... Y yo me he vuelto muy exigente y caprichoso. Lo quiero todo, y no descanso hasta que lo consigo.

De repente, se apartó de ella. Sakura sintió el frío en la espalda. La azotó el miedo a ser abandonada.

—¿Sasuke?

—¿Quién es Sasuke? —preguntó él de lejos, trasteando un mueble de objetos sexuales.

—¿Señor? —se corrigió—. ¿Qué haces?

—Chis. Ya verás.

Un sonido eléctrico y vibrante retumbó en la silenciosa mazmorra. Sakura miró por encima del hombro, para ver qué era. Pero no lo consiguió. Aunque el sonido le resultaba familiar... Tenía que ser un vibrador en forma de micrófono.

—Mira al frente.

Sakura asintió sumisa y obedeció su orden.

—Mantén las piernas abiertas. No hagas fuerza, no te alejes.

—No, señor.

Lo cierto era que Sasuke así la intimidaba y la excitaba más de lo que estaba permitido. Se llevaría una gran sorpresa cuando la tocara y...

Sasuke la sujetó con una mano por la cadera y acercó su pesada erección a su entrada. La introdujo haciendo fuerza hacia delante, disfrutando de la natural lubricación del cuerpo de su exesposa, que gemía y gemía, poniéndose de puntillas.

—Sakura... Estás muy mojada —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Implacable, continuó avanzando, y corrigió su posición para que entrara por completo, deslizándose por su útero, hasta el fondo.

—Señor...

Sasuke le dio una cachetada en la nalga. Eso hizo que los músculos internos lo apretaran, lo sintieran y después se relajaran. En ese instante, él volvió a apretar y a tensarla por dentro, hasta que de un empujón se metió todo entero.

¡Zas! Dolor y placer. Cielo e infierno.

Lo que nunca había conseguido con ella por miedo a hacerle daño, ahora lo lograba poseyéndola como los caballos, encadenada a una pared... Dominándola.

Y maldita sea... Sakura lo estaba disfrutando.

Sasuke apretó los dientes. Estaba a punto de correrse de lo apretada que la sentía. Miró hacia abajo y no vio lo que siempre veía. Su vara estaba completamente dentro; solo los pelos de su sexo descansaban entre las nalgas de su sumisa; los testículos estaban sobre su clítoris.

Sakura se mordía el labio para no quejarse. Él era como un consolador muy grande, con los que ella nunca había conseguido jugar por completo. Era como estar ensartada por algo enorme a la altura del estómago y entre las piernas. Le ardía. Le escocía... ¡Era tan bueno!

—¿Estás preparada? —le preguntó él al oído.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y tragó saliva insegura. Eso le iba a doler. Pero lo estaba esperando con ansias. Esperaba la posesión, el éxtasis, la furia y el salvajismo incomprendido de Sasuke... Ese era él. Y ella lo quería.

Pero, entonces, él se apretó todavía más, entrando hasta donde parecía imposible, y le colocó la parte del micrófono negro y algo blando sobre el clítoris.

Aquello era un vibrador descomunal. Algo que la destruiría al cabo de pocos segundos, muerta de placer. Apretaba los músculos y veía que no podía estimularse más porque tenía el miembro de Sasuke alojado en lo más profundo.

—Oh, por favor... —Sakura dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante e intentó curvar la espalda.

Sasuke sonrió. La inmovilizó con una mano y empezó a penetrarla a un ritmo hipnotizador, con la fuerza exacta.

—Así es como me gusta hacértelo. Que no haya un centímetro de ti que no me sienta, que no haya un espacio en tu interior que no me resguarde... —gruñó.

Los testículos golpeaban por delante la perola del vibrador, que estaba extraestimulando el clítoris, hinchado como nunca.

—Sasuke...

Él la cogió por el pelo, sabiendo que eso también le gustaría. Sakura era una sumisa sorprendente.

Desconocía qué le había enseñado Mei para que lo disfrutara tanto... Para que aprendiera a relajarse y a tomarlo así, pidiendo más, absorbiéndolo.

Pero le daba las gracias. Y, a la vez, le enfurecía, porque eso debió habérselo enseñado él.

—¿Quién soy?

—Mi amo... —susurró ella cerrando los ojos por el placer.

—¿Por qué demonios no me temes, Sakura? —Imprimió más velocidad a sus caderas, sin retirar la perola vibradora.

—Eso ya no va a pasar más, señor... —murmuró queriendo ceder al placer—. Yo no te temo.

—Hace un tiempo no fue así.

—Hace un tiempo, señor, tú me sorprendiste y... ¡Oh, Dios! No pares...

—Ah, no, no... —Le dio otra cachetada en la nalga—. Te corres cuando yo te lo diga. Nunca antes. Si lo haces, te castigaré.

Sakura sabía retener su orgasmo, pero aquello era tan bueno que no quería retrasarlo. Aunque Sasuke se lo pedía, y ella quería complacerle. Deseaba mostrarle su verdad. Su arrepentimiento. Su aceptación. Y su amor. Un amor que nunca desapareció, que solo se enturbió por miedos absurdos.

—Sí, señor.

«Sí, señor... Pero ya estoy a punto».

Sasuke se detuvo, cogiendo aire y cerrando los ojos a medio camino entre el agradecimiento y la estupefacción. ¿Eso estaba pasando de verdad?

Miró a su alrededor y a la mujer sumisa y encadenada a la que poseía, como si fuera un sueño. Era Sakura. Sakura Senju. Su exmujer.

Y estaba ahí, entregándose a él.

Alguien la estaba persiguiendo y la había marcado, y Sasuke estaba dispuesto a descubrir quién era y matarlo. Matarlo, nada de llevarlo ante la ley. Los virus y las plagas debían aniquilarse. Sasuke, visto lo visto con el FBI, solo creía en su ley y en la de sus amigos.

Sin embargo, incluso siendo consciente del peligro que le rodeaba, estaba dominando a Sakura en su mazmorra. Le estaba haciendo el amor como si fuera una terapia para romper el hielo y alejar los temores y la tensión.

La adrenalina acumulada desde el día anterior tenía que salir por algún lado.

—A la mierda —dijo Sasuke, sacudiendo la cabeza, decidido a buscar el placer en el cuerpo de Sakura. Se lo merecía. Se lo merecía por todo lo que había tenido que soportar. Y ella también se lo merecía, para que viera lo que había dejado escapar.

Sasuke la saqueó por dentro, la desvalijó dejándola completamente desnuda. La posesión fue tan dura y estuvo tanto rato con ella que sabía que cuando acabara estaría irritada.

Sakura se corrió una vez, gritando y llorando de placer. Cuando pensó que la penetración cesaría y que él se saldría, Sasuke no retiró ni el vibrador ni tampoco su pene, que seguía moviéndose inclemente, triturándola.

—Sasuke... Por favor...

—¿Por favor qué?

No la iba a escuchar. No sabía lo que sucedería en un futuro, pero su alma solo descansaría si marcaba a Sakura a su manera, si le demostraba que el sexo con él podría haber sido todo un mundo lleno de posibilidades.

Un cuerpo de gladiador como el suyo estaba hecho para luchar y para dar placer, desafiando a su mujer, poniéndola en guardia y poseyéndola como un animal. Y sabía que, haciéndolo así, desataría las pasiones más oscuras y secretas de la educada y reprimida Sakura, nunca del otro modo, en el espacio seguro, entre la línea del decoro y de lo vainilla. No. Sakura no se detonaba así. Una mujer tan dada a la protección y al control solo podía volar libre con alguien que la desafiara y la empujara al abismo.

Y ese era él.

De nuevo la llevaba a ese abismo de colores y fuegos artificiales, a ese lugar de un placer tan mágico y divino que no parecía ni terrenal.

El segundo orgasmo fue incluso mejor y más doloroso que el primero. Sakura estaba tan mojada y lubricaba tan bien, aun estando hinchada, que el sonido del sexo era incluso afrodisiaco para ellos.

—Así, princesa... —se le escapó.

No quería decírselo con tanto cariño. Pero tampoco le importó llamarla de ese modo cuando Sakura estaba tan entregada y expuesta. Era preciosa. Su pelo liso suelto por su espalda, el tatuaje en su hombro y su brazo... Sus nalgas rojas por el spanking. Sasuke se endureció todavía más, dobló las rodillas y aprovechó la posición para penetrarla más intensamente. Y en medio del tercer y fulminante orgasmo de Sakura, él se dejó llevar, corriéndose en su interior, queriendo darle más que solo eso..., pero sin atreverse.

Cuando los recuerdos espasmódicos del éxtasis desaparecieron, Sasuke se desmoronó sobre la espalda de Sakura, deseando que ella los sostuviera a ambos. El silencio se hizo pesado. Las palabras que ninguno se atrevía a decir brillaron por su ausencia. Aunque, en ese momento, ni uno ni otro eran capaces de sumar dos más dos.

Sasuke detuvo el vibrador y lo dejó caer al suelo con un golpe seco. Sakura aún palpitaba a su alrededor, igual que él. Y mantenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro cubierto por su propio pelo.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacó las llaves para abrir las esposas de las cadenas.

Sasuke la liberó, pero no se salió de su interior. La reacomodó sobre su pecho y rodeó su vientre plano con sus manos.

—¿Qué va a pasar cuando te suelte? —le preguntó, inseguro. Estaba preparado para otro nuevo desplante, para nuevas acusaciones y nuevas denuncias. Pero de nada servirían, pues esta vez todo estaba grabado—. Hagas lo que hagas, Sakura, no te va a servir de nada frente a un juez.

—Maldito seas, Sasuke... —murmuró lastimera—. Te dije que no iba a hacer nada. No me has dado miedo. No me asustas. Confío en ti y...

—Bien, porque, si me denunciaras de nuevo, quedarías en evidencia. Está todo grabado.

Sakura se envaró como pudo, pues aún él la mantenía presa en su interior, bien cogida por su lanza.

—Suéltame —dijo ella, indignada—. No lo dices en serio.

—Sí lo digo. Mira, ahí y ahí. —Señaló las esquinas—. Hay dos cámaras que lo graban todo. Puedes saludar, si quieres...

Sasuke se deslizó hacia fuera y salió por completo, pero no la soltó, aún la rodeaba con los brazos.

—¿Y qué harás con eso? ¿Se lo enviarás a mis padres?

—No soy tan mezquino. Aunque estaría bien que entendieran cómo es su hija en realidad.

—Ellos no necesitan saber cómo soy para darse cuenta de que ya no soy la misma. Eres imbécil, Sasuke.

—Soy precavido.

—No. Estás ciego.

—¿Te enfadas porque quiera cubrirme las espaldas?

—Me enfado porque no sé qué quieres... No sé qué necesitas de mí. —Se frotó las muñecas—. No sé qué hacer para demostrarte que no soy la misma y que me gustaría que me dieras otra oportunidad.

Sakura se libró de su amarre y lo encaró, con lágrimas en los ojos. Lágrimas desatadas por los orgasmos y por su falta de confianza. Lo miró de arriba abajo. Lo que vio la ofendió más que todo lo demás. Parpadeó atónita y lo miró como si fuera un extraño.

—¿Llevabas un condón?

Sasuke alzó una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Por supuesto? —repitió ella, algo perdida. ¿Qué se pensaba que era eso? Una reconciliación. Caray, estaba muy lejos de redimirse. Sasuke se lo había hecho con protección, como si fuera una extraña.

—No sé con cuántos hombres has estado, Sakura... ¿Neji está sano?

Sakura frunció los labios, estudiando a Sasuke como si fuera un dictador, alguien cruel y desconocido para ella.

—Me apetece girarte la cara ahora mismo. ¿Estás sano tú de la cabeza? —gruño, afligida—. ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que entre Neji y yo no hay nada?

—Las que sean necesarias, Sakura —contestó, serio—. Las que sean necesarias. Ese tío sabe más de mi hija que yo. No creo que esté exagerando. Durante meses, él ha hecho mi papel. Tal vez también lo hizo en tu cama.

—Y tal vez a ti te acabe matando ese rencor que guardas en tu interior. Acabas de hacerme el amor encadenada en tu mazmorra... ¿Qué más necesitas que haga?

—Estoy muerto desde hace meses, preciosa. Tendrás que hacer más para devolverme a la vida, ¿no crees? ¿Qué te parecen diez meses de agonía?

Sakura buscó una salida de la mazmorra. No le gustaba estar desnuda y vulnerable frente a ese Sasuke.

Sobre todo porque lo que decía le parecía lógico. Pero ella nunca tuvo nada con Neji. No le gustaba como hombre. De hecho, el único hombre al que amaba y que la volvía loca era el gladiador inclemente, sudoroso y medio excitado que tenía delante. Y no lo podía domar. Nunca se podría domar a un domador.

—Solo ha habido un hombre en mi vida. Y ese eres tú. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo? —le provocó ella.

—Puedo —afirmó él—. Pero eso no cambia nada.

Lo que cambiaba o no cambiaba que ninguno de los dos hubiera tenido otra pareja no lo sabían.

Pero estaban juntos en eso.

Ahora lo único que importaba era mantenerla a ella a salvo. Aunque para Sakura la mayor amenaza era Sasuke.

Después de una sesión tan intensa, él esperaba cuidar de su sumisa, no discutir con ella. Además, Sakura debía valorarlo completamente. Lo mejor eran siempre las atenciones, los cuidados y los mimos después de una doma. Y él era muy mimoso.

—Hagamos una tregua. Tiempo muerto, ¿de acuerdo? —Le ofreció la mano. El pelo azabache y despeinado se le había pegado a la frente del sudor. La miró con inconscientes ojos suplicantes, esperando a que ella aceptara irse con él—. Basta de charlas, Sakura. Vamos a dormir. Mañana nos espera un día muy largo.

Ella observó su mano y negó con la cabeza.

—Me tiemblan las piernas. No sé ni cómo me mantengo en pie. No puedo caminar.

En un suspiro, Sasuke la había cogido en brazos y cargaba con ella para salir de la mazmorra.

—Entonces te llevo yo.

Se quitó el condón con una mano y lo metió en la papelera metálica que había al lado de las escaleras.

Sakura miró sin que él se diera cuenta. La bolsa de basura estaba limpia, negra e impoluta.

—Sasuke...

—¿Qué? —le preguntó él subiendo las escaleras de madera.

—No has usado ningún objeto de la mazmorra con nadie.

Él no la miró. Abrió la puerta y salieron al pasillo que daba al salón, para ascender de nuevo las escaleras que lo llevarían a las habitaciones.

—No —contestó él.

No. Esa mazmorra la había estrenado ella, pensó satisfecha.

Y saberlo, estar tan segura de eso, le dio un nuevo rayo de esperanza.

Sasuke la había estado esperando, agarrándose a la esperanza de que algún día ella regresaría. Se había ido a vivir a Luisiana, y la casa estaba justo al lado del zoo, porque Sarada y ella adoraban los animales.

No era una mera coincidencia. Todo tenía su propósito.

Aunque el orgulloso amo no quisiera desenmascarar de nuevo su corazón, ella lo conseguiría.

Porque el odio solo se destruía con amor.


	8. Chapter 8

Saku se despertó aquella noche en medio de una pesadilla. Primero veía hombres enmascarados en una pantalla de televisión, señalándola y pujando por ella... Después, un tiroteo en un barco.

Y, a continuación, alguien le tapaba la boca y se la llevaba a una iglesia de la que no podía escapar.

Sentía cortes en la espalda que nunca antes había experimentado; un miedo atroz no la dejaba ni respirar.

Sakura luchaba, pero ni siquiera sabía contra quién. ¿Quién era su captor? ¿Por qué le hacía eso? En su desesperación, solo podía llorar por Sarada y pedir el auxilio de Sasuke... Tal vez él la salvara, tal vez intentara superar todo el odio que sentía hacia ella por el amor que una vez le profesó... Y eso lo animaría a ir a buscarla.

Pero entonces el tipo le dijo algo en japonés que ella no logró comprender. Pero una palabra sí sonaba por encima de otra... Kotei.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó ella entre las brumas de la inconciencia.

Sasuke no había dormido con ella.

Después de la sesión, la subió a su habitación, donde le puso bálsamo calmante en las nalgas, las masajeó hasta que desapareció la rojez, y luego también limpió y masajeó su entrepierna. Cuidó de ella y lo hizo con dedicación. Sakura se durmió bajo sus atenciones, y él aprovechó para dejarla descansar e irse a dormir en su habitación de la planta de arriba.

Sin embargo, al oír sus sollozos, se asustó y bajó para ver lo que le sucedía. Debió de haberse imaginado que tendría pesadillas.

La agarró y la abrazó, pegándose a su espalda, tranquilizándola como pudo, pues Sakura aún peleaba con rabia, pataleando, dando bofetadas al aire, intentando protegerse de sus pesadillas.

—Chis, Sakura... Tranquila. —La calmó con caricias, hablándole suavemente al oído.

Odiaba tanto verla así... ¿Cuánto hacía que no dormía bien?

Sakura abrió los ojos, desorientada. Cuando vio que volvía a estar en casa de Sasuke, en la habitación que había preparado para ella, y que era el calor de él lo que sentía tras su espalda, se echó a llorar como una niña indefensa, hundiendo el rostro en el colchón, sorprendida por que él descubriera lo angustioso que le resultaba dormir o descansar.

—Sakura... —le dijo con dulzura—. Estás a salvo, ¿recuerdas? Yo te saqué de ahí...

Pero ella tardó en calmarse, hasta que los espasmos y los temblores desaparecieron. Se tranquilizó mecida por las suaves caricias de Sasuke, sobre sus brazos.

—¿Una pesadilla? —le preguntó con interés.

Ella resopló y sonrió sin ganas.

—Sí.

—¿Te sucede a menudo?

—¿Tú qué crees? Todas las noches, Sasuke.

—Entiendo.

Sakura intentó incorporarse, pero él no la dejó.

—¿Qué has soñado?

—Se me mezcla todo. Lo que pasó en las Islas Vírgenes, en la iglesia... Con él. Con el dolor... — Lo miró por encima del hombro—. ¿Cómo puede ser que sienta ese dolor si no lo experimenté?

—Estabas drogada, pero la piel tiene memoria. Tu cerebro registró la aguja, aunque en ese momento no fueras consciente... Y ahora es lo que recuerdas.

Ella negó con la cabeza, incrédula.

—Encima ahora tengo que recordar algo que me hicieron drogada... Ni las drogas sirven.

Sasuke se pegó a ella, cubriéndola con su enorme cuerpo.

—¿Qué más recuerdas?

—No mucho más... Bueno, sí... Una palabra que me decía a menudo y que tampoco recordaba hasta ahora.

—¿Cuál? —Clavó la mirada en la luz nocturna que entraba a través de la ventana.

—Kotei.

—¿Kotei? —Se incorporó sobre un codo—. ¿Eso decía? —Su rostro seguía imperturbable.

—Sí. —Sakura no lo quería mirar, ni quería que él se moviera. Necesitaba sentirlo así. Con ella—. ¿Qué pasa? —Lo agarró del brazo y lo obligó a que la rodeara de nuevo—. ¿Qué es Kotei?

—Significa «emperador».

Sasuke hizo ademán de levantarse. Tenía que hablar urgentemente con Ten Ten, que tendría acceso a los informes del FBI sobre el caso Amos y Mazmorras, a los nombres de los compradores, a las IP...

Necesitaban identificar a aquel tipo, y solo lo harían a través de los contactos de Ten Ten en la Interpol.

¿Quién era el Emperador?

—Sasuke, por favor, no te vayas —le suplicó ella, avergonzada, sin mirarlo.

Él se detuvo para observarla con atención. Sakura lo había sorprendido. Era tan valiente y fuerte...

Después de lo que había sufrido en las Islas Vírgenes, cualquiera se hubiera ido a vivir con sus padres, por miedo a estar sola. Pero Sakura no. Ella volvió a su casa, a su vida independiente, con su hija, y siguió adelante con sus negocios. ¿Cómo no? No era una mujer normal y corriente. Era distinta.

Una ola de honesta admiración recorrió el centro de su pecho.

—Antes, cuando me has dejado aquí y me has masajeado... Me he dormido.

—Esa era la idea.

—Ya, me imagino... —dijo con la boca pequeña—. Pero... hacía tanto tiempo que no me dormía así...

Sasuke se reacomodó en la almohada y empezó a acariciarle el pelo como sabía que a ella le gustaba.

—¿Por qué, Saku? —preguntó con un tono íntimo, de confidente—. ¿Por qué no dormías bien? ¿Tenías miedo? ¿Tenías pesadillas?

Ella se limpió una lágrima rebelde de la comisura de un ojo.

—No, no... Las pesadillas son lo de menos. Me parecen normales.

Claro que Sakura iba a ser racional al respecto y consideraría el estrés como algo que debía superar.

—No puedo dormir bien desde hace diez meses... Desde que te dejé —concluyó ella—. Me cuesta cerrar los ojos y no sentirte. Echo de menos que me acaricies el pelo, que me digas lo bonita que soy... Echo de menos cuando me querías. Sarada también te echa de menos... Y yo la añoro a ella. ¡La quiero ver! —Arrancó a llorar de nuevo, con tanto sentimiento que amenazaba con inundar la habitación.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, paralizado. No dudaba de que Sakura lo hubiera pasado mal. Pero es que lo acusó, lo trato tan mal, como si jamás lo hubiera amado...

«Yo también os eché de menos. Y nadie me consoló», pensó Sasuke con amargura.

—Sarada estará bien con tus padres. Ahora debe estar alejada de nosotros. No me gustaría que la pusiéramos en peligro.

—Yo tampoco quiero —sorbió por la nariz—, pero es que..., es que... ella me da tanta energía. Se parece tanto a ti...

—¿Sarada? Sarada no se parece a mí. Es como tú.

—No es verdad —refutó con una medio sonrisa—. Es tan pelinegra, y tiene tus gestos y tus facciones...

Sasuke se la imaginó reírse y cogerla en brazos, como hacía cuando era más pequeña... Un pellizco de angustia volvió a estremecerle el corazón y a enturbiarle los pensamientos. A veces, Sasuke solo podía pensar en su dolor y en lo que le habían hecho, en vez de ponerse en la piel de Sakura y comprender que para ella también había sido duro.

Y, en ese momento, venció el dolor.

—Tienes que dormir, Sakura... Mañana será un día duro. Dalton se quedará a dormir contigo. Él será tu protector.

El golden estaba tumbado a los pies de la cama, tan profundamente dormido que parecía que nada lo iba a despertar.

Sakura asintió, obediente, y cerró los ojos. Sasuke no quería hablar de nada de eso con ella. Lo entendía, pero le dolía igual que rechazara sus intentos por entablar conversación y solucionar sus problemas. ¿Dónde habían quedado los tiempos de hablar de cualquier cosa?

—¿Sasuke?

—¿Hum? —Clavó los ojos azabaches y algo rojizos en el techo. Adoraba tocar a Sakura mientras dormía; hacía un tiempo, había sido su fuente de felicidad.

—Me encanta Dalton. Pero no me dejes. Duérmete conmigo, Sasuke.

—Sakura, tienes que relajarte. No te va a pasar nada. Aquí estás más que segura... No pienses en si me duermo o no.

—Pero si duermes conmigo y vuelvo a tener una pesadilla, sé que entrarás en mi sueño para matar dragones. —Cerró los ojos, esperando que esa frase le recordara a los primeros meses de relación.

Cuando él le decía que se durmiera tranquila porque él la protegería en sueños.

Y las palabras surtieron efecto.

Sasuke siguió acariciándole el pelo, echando de menos lo que había sentido en el pasado. Tenía en brazos a la mujer valiente de quien se había enamorado años atrás.

Pero ahora todo era diferente, vivían una realidad cruel e inestable. Tan inestable como sus sentimientos.

La mañana siguiente

Sus manos y su piel olían a ella. Incluso después de haberse duchado. La esencia de las personas se podía grabar en la piel, cuando se amaba tanto como Sasuke la había amado a ella.

Incluso después del divorcio, la seguía oliendo en él. En su ropa, en las pocas cosas que le dejó en la casa de Washington.

Y ahora estaba frente a su ordenador, centrándose en protegerla en vez de en poseerla tal y como había hecho la noche anterior.

La dominación era adictiva. Y si Sakura lo había disfrutado tanto como él, sin tener en cuenta la tensión de después, seguramente también recordaría todos los orgasmos que le había regalado.

Y querría más. Porque si había algo que no desaparecía jamás entre un amo y su sumisa era la tensión sexual.

Cuando su teléfono sonó, estaba pendiente de la pantalla de ordenador intentando buscar información sobre los clanes japoneses, acerca de algún conflicto actual en Japón. Necesitaba comprender por qué Sakura estaba marcada por una mara yakuza. Pero no encontró nada.

Quien llamaba era Ino.

—Dime, Haruno.

—Uchiha. Itachi y yo estamos en el aparcamiento central de la calle Chartres, cerca de la casa del Voodoo.

—Sí, lo conozco. ¿Qué hacéis ahí?

—Es el tercer aparcamiento de Nueva Orleans que revisamos buscando el coche que dice Sakura que ha visto tan a menudo.

—¿Y habéis encontrado algo?

—Petróleo, amigo. A la tercera va la vencida. Hay un Jaguar dorado aparcado aquí. Hemos revisado la matrícula: es un coche con más de diez años de antigüedad, comprado en efectivo en el concesionario de coches usados del viejo Jeff, una semana atrás. Le hemos llamado y nos ha dicho que lo pagaron al contado; se lo vendió a un norteamericano de ascendencia asiática. La fecha de la venta coincide con la llegada de los grupos de japoneses a Nueva Orleans, esos que vienen a visitar la ciudad con los viajes organizados de Jimmy. Tenía dos grupos de diez personas. Jimmy nos ha dicho que en uno de los grupos hubo una baja de última hora. Una persona que sí viajó con el grupo desde Tokio, pero que, al llegar a Luisiana, se separó del resto y desapareció.

—Tiene que ser él.

—Sí. Nos ha pasado su foto.

—¿Se parece al de la descripción que te di?

—Unos treinta, pelo largo, liso, negro, ojos achinados... Sí —sentenció Ino.

—Pasadle los datos a Ten Ten para que se los dé a los miembros de la Interpol y puedan verificar su identidad.

—Ya lo he hecho —dijo Itachi al teléfono—. Yo también tengo contactos en la Interpol. Y me han dado los resultados.

—¿Y bien?

—Agua. El tipo ha falseado la identidad de un hombre de noventa años, que murió hace tres en Japón.

—Un puto fantasma —gruñó Sasuke golpeando la mesa con el puño—. Entonces necesitamos los resultados del ADN. Es lo único que nos dará su auténtica identidad.

—¿Cuándo crees que los vas a tener? —le preguntó él.

—Espero que esta tarde. —Sasuke cerró la pantalla del portátil—. TenTen está con ello. ¿A qué hora llegó el coche al aparcamiento?

—El jefe del aparcamiento no nos puede decir desde cuándo está aquí, porque no puede dar información sin el permiso del dueño. Ahora vamos a hablar con él. Si hace poco que lo han dejado por aquí, sabremos que el tipo está aún en Nueva Orleans. Y ya sabremos por dónde buscar. Con la foto que nos ha facilitado Jimmy, tenemos más posibilidades de encontrarlo.

Sasuke se levantó de la mesa de la oficina, con el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

—Mi hermana y Naruto vienen hacia aquí —le informó Ino con el manos libres—. Disponen de información sobre el material de tatuar que utilizó ese individuo. Además, Naruto conoce al dueño del aparcamiento y será más fácil que colabore con nosotros si él está aquí.

— De acuerdo. Avisaré a Sakura para que se prepare. Ahora mismo nos vemos allí.

—Bien. Hasta ahora.

Sasuke colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

—Hijo de puta escurridizo —susurró pasándose los dedos por el pelo—. Te voy a coger, rata sarnosa.

—¿Sasuke?

Él levantó la mirada y la clavó en la puerta abierta de la oficina.

Sakura estaba ahí, deliciosamente despierta, con el rostro algo sonrojado después de una buena ducha de agua caliente, ya preparada para el nuevo día.

Llevaba unos pantalones cortos de color beis, unas sandalias de tiras negras de piel y una camiseta holgada y oscura con flores violetas, que se deslizaba hacia un lado y mostraba, de nuevo y sin pudor, el hombro tatuado.

Parecía que a Sakura le gustaba. Lo lucía como una marca de supervivencia.

Sasuke deseó ir hacia ella y comerle la boca lentamente, hasta exigir todo lo que necesitaba de ella y más. Pero tocarla en ese momento, por mucha adicción y ansia que le hubiera despertado la doma, no era ni de largo una buena idea. Eso no haría otra cosa que retrasarlos y, además, complicaría su decisión de dejar a un lado las emociones.

—Buenos días, Sakura —dijo lo más serio que pudo.

—Buenos días, Sasuke —contestó ella, frunciendo el ceño, un poco sorprendida por su diplomacia.

Parecía que se negaba a aceptar lo que había sucedido durante la noche. Estaba loco si creía que ella lo iba a olvidar, que no se lo iba a recordar. Ya hacía varios meses que había dejado de ser tan modosita. Desde que su vida se convirtió en una mierda de infelicidad llena de riesgos. Solo tenía dos fuentes de alegría: el bebé que ahora no podía ver y el único hombre que la odiaba y en cuyos brazos y cadenas encontró la noche anterior el significado de la verdadera libertad.

—Te he preparado el desayuno —le dijo Sasuke mirándola de arriba abajo—. Come algo. Dentro de media hora, nos iremos.

—Lo he oído —respondió, esperando que él le dijera algo más. Como por ejemplo: «¿Cómo estás? ¿Irritada?»—. ¿Habéis encontrado a mi secuestrador?

—No. Pero han encontrado el Jaguar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, se retiró el flequillo de los ojos, nerviosa, y le preguntó:

—¿Crees que daremos con el tipo que me hizo... esto? —Se miró el tatuaje.

—No descansaré hasta encontrarlo. No lo dudes.

Los verdes ojos de Sakura sonrieron, agradecida.

—¿Desayunas conmigo?

—No. Ya he desayunado a primera hora.

—¿A primera hora? —Se extrañó y miró su reloj—. Sasuke, son las ocho de la mañana.

—Lo sé.

—¿A qué hora te levantas? ¿Por qué tan temprano?

—No he podido dormir más de una hora. Suelo levantarme a las cinco de la mañana.

—¿A las cinco? Pero si a esa hora todavía es de noche.

—Sí. Lo sé. Pero tengo horarios cambiados desde hace meses y...

Ella parpadeó e inclinó la cabeza a un lado, intentando leer aquello que él no le decía.

—¿También te cuesta dormir, Sasuke? ¿También me echas de menos tanto como yo a ti? —¿De qué les valía seguir ocultando sus sentimientos? Habían vivido demasiado tiempo ocultándose cosas como para hacerlo incluso en ese momento, cuando vivían solos, con miedo a alguno de los dos les pasara algo—. Te echo tanto de menos... —Se llevó la mano al corazón—. Tantísimo, Sasuke... Nada es lo mismo, ¿sabes? —le dijo con pena, caminando lentamente hacia él. Sasuke cerró los ojos para no ser demasiado duro con ella por lo que iba a decirle, aunque Sakura se merecía saber la verdad.

—No —negó él rotundo—. No es eso, Sakura.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Me vas a mentir de nuevo? —preguntó decepcionada, deteniéndose incrédula por su negación.

—Sarada se despertaba a las cinco y media, siempre. Todos los días —le explicó él con frialdad—. ¿Lo recuerdas? —Sakura se quedó callada de golpe, prestándole toda su atención—. Yo quería que durmieras toda la noche, que descansaras. Por eso me levantaba para darle los biberones que me dejabas preparados en la cocina. Desde entonces, como si mi mente no lo pudiera olvidar, me despierto a esa hora como un reloj. —Se señaló la sien con rabia y la voz medio rota, un poco avergonzado por ser tan débil ante el recuerdo mejor de su vida pasada—. A veces, incluso creo que la oigo lloriquear esperando a que la coja... Cada día. Intento dormir un poco más, pero no puedo. No puedo. —Con gesto derrotado y el rencor ardiendo en su interior, Sasuke pasó por el lado de Sakura, bien erguido—. No es a ti a quien eché de menos. Tú me echaste, ¿recuerdas? Pero fue a Sarada a quien me arrebataste sin que ella pudiera decidir. Mi dolor, mi insomnio y mi desgracia... Todo eso es por mi hija.

A Sakura aquella confesión le hizo tanto daño que no pudo ni moverse del sitio hasta que él abandonó la habitación.

Se sentía avergonzada de sí misma. Se reprochaba haber actuado así, haber apartado a Sasuke de su hija, haberle roto el corazón... Y resultaba humillante pensar que Sasuke la echaba de menos a ella, cuando solo añoraba a su hija. Era patética hasta decir basta.

La bofetada había sido increíble. Y tan clara y devastadoramente honesta que desplomó todos sus castillos en el aire, aquellos que había erigido para calmar su culpabilidad.

Se había dicho cosas como: «Ahora seré su sumisa, y él me aceptará... Se dará cuenta de todo lo que arriesgué por él, y me aceptará... Le retiraré la denuncia, y él me aceptará».

Todo habían sido gilipolleces.

Por primera vez, en la soledad de aquella oficina, helada por sus palabras, se dio cuenta de que cabía la posibilidad de que Sasuke no la perdonase, de que no quisiera darle otra oportunidad. Y no le podía reprochar nada. Porque acababa de demostrarle con esas sencillas palabras que escondían verdades terribles, tan sangrantes como puñaladas, que había cosas imperdonables.

Podías humillar a un hombre, como había hecho con Sasuke, empujada por sus miedos, por sus traumas. Sin embargo, si a un padre le arrebatabas a un hijo, lo cambiabas para siempre. Eso fue lo que pasó con su propio padre cuando su hermano murió.

Y ella, sin darse cuenta, le había hecho el mismo daño a Sasuke utilizando a Sarada, quitándole el derecho de velarla, de verla y de amarla.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, hundida al descubrir que tal vez no habría luz en su túnel oscuro.

Puede que fuera el momento de vivir de sus colores grises y de absorber cualquier chispazo iluminado para grabarlo en su memoria.

Si cuando acabara todo, Sasuke no regresaba a su lado, solo podría echar mano de esos destellos para levantarse cada día.

Y si eso era así..., aguantaría solo por Sarada, porque, en realidad, sabía que, sin Sasuke, su vida no tendría sentido.


	9. Chapter 9

En el Evoque reinaba el silencio. Sakura parecía tan insegura como una adolescente, aunque se cubría los ojos culpables con sus gafas de sol, pues no quería mostrar cuán doloroso había sido escuchar la verdad. Durante meses, nada le había quedado tan claro como el dolor y la rabia de Sasuke al darle aquella respuesta.

«Eché de menos a mi hija». Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, como si jugaran a frontón dentro de su mente.

Sasuke no había vuelto a abrir la boca. Mientras Sakura desayunaba como una ratita sin hambre, él se preparaba para lo que pudiera pasar aquella mañana.

Se vistió con unos tejanos y una camiseta gris algo holgada. Debajo, llevaba el arnés de la espalda, con su pistola.

En el Evoque, solo Be Careful, de Jason Derulo, ocupaba aquel vacío de vergüenza y resentimiento.

—¿Te has puesto la vaselina? —preguntó Sasuke, también con sus gafas aviator con cristales efecto espejo.

—Sí —contestó escuetamente Sakura.

—Bien.

No se iban a decir nada más, hasta que ella entendió que debía salir de su entumecimiento. Debía reactivarse, retomar las riendas de su vida.

—Sé que hasta que no cojamos al tipo que me persigue no puedo hacer mucho. Pero... necesito ver a Sarada. Y hacerme cargo de la facturación de Orleanini. Estamos a final de mes y...

—Puedes controlar las cuentas desde un ordenador, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero necesito comprobar que todo va bien. Soy la dueña —replicó, orgullosa.

—No puedes dejarte ver. Sakura. Ni puedes acercarte a Sarada ni a tus padres. Los llamaremos desde otro teléfono y hablaremos con ellos. —Se detuvo en un semáforo, prestando atención a los viandantes —. Pero no vamos a exponerlos...

—¿Y no has pensado que tal vez ellos ya lo sepan todo de mí? ¿No has pensado que ya sabrán quiénes son mis padres, quién es mi hija y quién es mi exmarido? Yo creo... Creo que alguien que actúa así tiene in mente mil maneras de hacerme daño.

Sasuke lo sabía. Por supuesto que sabía que ese tipo sabía muchas cosas sobre Sakura. Lo que no sabía era que se había metido con la mujer que no debía. Porque no todas contaban con la ayuda de un auténtico rastreador frío y metódico como él. Hasta ahora no se había dejado llevar por la ira ni los nervios. Pero cuando diera con él..., lo mataría.

—Sakura, entiendo que te sientas insegura —reconoció él—. Pero quiero que te quede claro algo. —Giró la cabeza hacia ella y la tomó de la barbilla, para asegurarse de que captaba el mensaje—: No estás desprotegida. Estoy contigo. Y mis amigos también. Y nunca dejamos a nadie atrás.

Ella se relamió los labios y asintió con congoja. Se sentía agradecida por tener a tanta gente intentando ayudarla.

—Es solo que... Echo de menos a Sarada. Es duro estar lejos de ella... Quiero abrazarla.

—Créeme que te entiendo. Pero solo son unos días. —Insinuó con algo de inquina—. Unos días sin verla no son nada. Supéralo.

Ella retiró la barbilla y bajó la ventana del coche, pero Sasuke negó con la cabeza y la subió de nuevo.

—Nadie puede verte. Recuérdalo. ¿O prefieres que ponga un cartel luminoso que diga que Sakura Senju está aquí? —la regañó.

—¿Me vas a dejar respirar en algún momento, Sasuke? Porque, o me mata el que me persigue, o

créeme que este coche lleno de despecho acabará conmigo. Y prefiero un tiro, o lo que sea que me

pueda hacer ese japonés, a esta muerte lenta a la que me castigas con tu hostilidad disfrazada de fría

educación. No lo soporto.

Sasuke alzó la comisura de su labio y arqueó las cejas, que se levantaron por encima de la montura de

sus gafas.

—Pues tienes que hacerlo, Suigetsusa. Porque este es mi trabajo y es lo único que sé hacer bien. Y te

aseguro que no quiero que mi hija se quede huérfana de madre.

—En algo estamos de acuerdo —replicó enfadada—. Porque yo tampoco quiero dejar sola a Sarada, con un padre que no tiene ni idea de lo que es la indulgencia.

—Una cosa es ser indulgente, pero la otra es ser Dios. Él es el único que hace milagros, en caso de que exista. Ahora hazme caso, y no busques discusiones conmigo, porque camino sobre una cuerda muy floja contigo.

«Más claro el agua», pensó Sakura, devastada.

Ambos se desafiaron, mirándose a través de los cristales, demostrando que cada uno tenía su opinión al respecto.

—¿Me odias, Sasuke? ¿Ya no hay nada de lo que tú y yo sentíamos antes el uno por el otro? Porque anoche no parecía eso...

—El sexo se queda en la mazmorra, ¿entendido? Si no quieres que las cosas sean así y hay algo de lo que puedas quejarte de la noche anterior, entonces no vuelvas a ponerte en bandeja delante de mí. Porque no voy a cambiar.

—No hablo de la mazmorra... Hablo de cómo eres fuera de ella conmigo.

—Lo lamento, Sakura. Ahora solo te puedo dar esto. —Se encogió de hombros—. Y ya te he dicho que, si no quieres volver a intimar conmigo, solo tienes que decirlo.

—¿Y si voy a la policía? Porque me hiere que me trates así. Prefiero que me proteja algún guardaespaldas que no esté tan vinculado emocionalmente conmigo como tú —exclamó—. Seguro que puede hacer lo que tú haces igual de bien...

—¿Hablamos de follar o de protegerte? Porque lo primero es imposible, y lo segundo es una utopía.

—No te soporto. Eres presuntuoso, odioso, cruel...

—Ya veo. ¿Soy todo eso? Entonces... ¿Ya te rindes? —Sasuke apretó un músculo en la barbilla y movió la cabeza como si no estuviera sorprendido—. ¿Te quieres ir ya?

—Pero... ¿es que acaso me estás poniendo a prueba para ver cuánto aguante tengo? ¡Tu rabia no es sana! ¡Ese despecho no solo va a acabar conmigo, Sasuke! —le gritó—. ¡También te destruirá a ti! ¡Y si no lo ves, es que estás ciego! ¡Yo te he perdonado los años que me engañaste respecto a tu trabajo! ¡Me importa un comino que estés en el FBI! ¡Ya me da igual! ¿Y sabes qué? —Rio con tristeza—. Después de la primera noche que pasamos juntos en el campus, ocho años atrás, si me hubieras dicho que ibas a entrar en el FBI, no hubiera pasado nada, porque ya me había enamorado de ti perdidamente. Me hubiera dado igual que fueras basurero, deshollinador o Superman, porque yo quería al hombre que eras, no a lo que te dedicabas. Sasuke... —Lo tomó de la barbilla, rogándole que le comprendiera—. Sasuke... Escúchame, por favor...

—No. Escúchame tú. Si no quieres que te toque, no lo haré. Pero hay algo que es innegociable. Nadie se va a hacer cargo de ti. Solo yo.

Estaban llegando al aparcamiento en el que esperaban Ino e Itachi. Acababan de pasar de largo el Sylvain, un restaurante al que habían ido a comer juntos en algunos Mardi Grass; habían repetido año tras año, como una tradición. Ambos recordaron aquellos tiempos al ver el local, y el odio dejó paso a la melancolía.

¿Por qué no podía ser todo como antes?

A Sakura, el vacío que sintió al recordar esos momentos felices la dejó tan tocada que se calló de golpe.

Tenía ganas de conocer a Ino, la hermana de Hinata. Y a ese ruso peligroso del que todos hablaban.

Y el ruso era tal y como recordaba, y eso que solo lo había visto de refilón, en el crucero donde la habían llevado a la fuerza junto con otras chicas.

¿Es que todos los hombres del FBI eran así, salidos de fábrica? Grandes, corpulentos y... ¿tan comibles?

Los ojos amatista de Itachi y su cresta roja de mohicano la intimidaban mucho. Vestía todo de negro y un tatuaje que le llegaba al cuello emergía de entre su camisa estrecha. Pero entonces, Ino Haruno, una rubia de pelo largo y liso y con los ojos azules embrujadores, se apoyó en su hombro para decirle algo al oído mientras los veía llegar, y él le sonrió, mirándola con una adoración que rozaba la fantasía y la veneración.

Sakura quería bizquear, porque ante ella tenía a otra pareja enamorada que había participado en Amos y Mazmorras. Al parecer, los únicos desgraciados, los peores parados de las Islas Vírgenes habían sido ellos dos.

Ino y Hinata se parecían, pero cada una tenía su personalidad. Ino inspiraba más respeto que Hinata, parecía más seria, pero Sakura intuía que el sentido del humor de Ino era muy fino y que era mucho más directa que su hermana menor.

—¿Qué tal estás, morena? —le preguntó Itachi a Sasuke cariñosamente. Tenían una relación de camaradería bastante especial.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Bien, soviética borracha —le contestó él dándole la mano con energía.

Itachi sonrió y se fijó en Sakura.

Ella no supo ni qué decirle, solo quería ocultarse detrás de Sasuke y esconderse de ese hombre que parecía un asesino de la KGB. En cambio, Itachi dijo algo que la descolocó.

—Aún no eres de las mías.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Sakura, perdida.

—Ese tatuaje que llevas en el hombro. —Lo señaló sin interés. Sakura lo miró como si se le hubiera descolorido la tinta—. No está mal. Es bonito. Pero... aún te queda mucho para entrar en la mafia rusa. —Le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

Sakura osciló las pestañas, a punto de tropezar ante tal muestra de virilidad sensual.

—¿Estás bromeando? —preguntó Sakura aún algo extraviada.

Ino se echó a reír y asintió con la cabeza.

—Discúlpalo. Es ruso. Tiene un sentido del humor un poco raro... Le he animado a que se abra e interactúe. Y sus intentos son... Ya lo has visto —dijo Ino, divertida.

—Ah... Pues a mí me ha hecho gracia. —Sakura recuperó el timón y aceptó la mano que le ofrecía Ino—. Eres la hermana de Hinata, ¿verdad? Ino.

—Sí. Yo misma. Encantada de conocerte formalmente, Sakura.

—Lo mismo digo.

—¿Es ese el coche que te perseguía? —Ino señaló el Jaguar dorado aparcado en el número 333.

Sakura lo miró y se acercó lentamente. No cabía duda. Era el mismo vehículo.

—Sí. Ese es.

Sasuke caminó junto a ella y se asomó a la ventana del piloto. En el asiento, había motas más oscuras y churretones que se deslizaban hasta descansar en la alfombrilla.

—Es sangre. Es su coche. —Sasuke levantó la cabeza y buscó la cabina del jefe del aparcamiento.

En ese momento, Naruto y Hinata llegaron en su todoterreno. Aparcaron y bajaron del coche.

—¿Ha llegado el dueño? —le preguntó Naruto a Itachi tras saludarlos a todos.

—No. Aún no.

Naruto asintió con seriedad, y después se dirigió a Sasuke con la seguridad de la persona acostumbrada a estar al mando.

—Sasuke, el instrumental que emplearon para tatuar a Sakura es de una marca llamada Cheyenne Hawk. Hemos mirado el número de serie de la pistola y hemos consultado la tienda donde la compraron. Fue en Downtown Tattoo, en la calle Frenchman. No está muy lejos de aquí. Esta misma mañana, hemos ido a preguntar, acompañados de la foto que nos ha dado la agencia de Jim. ¿Y adivina qué?

—Han reconocido al individuo.

—Exacto. Es el mismo. Es nuestro hombre —aseguró—. Utiliza tarjetas falsas. La Master Card con la que compra tampoco es suya.

—Joder... —Sasuke se quedó pensativo—. Este aparcamiento tiene cámaras de seguridad. —Miró hacia las esquinas—. Tal vez el dueño nos permita revisarlas.

Naruto clavó los ojos azules en la cabina, donde estaba el empleado que le gestionaba las transacciones al dueño. Estaba hablando con alguien.

Naruto sonrió y le dijo:

—Déjamelo a mí. Conozco al dueño. —Le puso la mano en el hombro y se adelantó para contactar con el misterioso hombre.

Cuando Sasuke se dio la vuelta, se encontró con la mirada de Hinata, que lo agarró por el brazo y lo separó de la inspección e incluso de las miradas conspiratorias de Sakura.

—Oye, tú.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—¿Con quién? —preguntó él sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería.

—¿Me tomas por tonta, Sasuke?

—En absoluto, Nala.

—Entonces..., ¿por qué Sakura parece tan desgraciada?

—Joder, Nala... Alguien la está persiguiendo y la han secuestrado dos veces. —Puso cara de póker —. Eso es lo que le pasa.

—No. —Hinata lo agarró de la camiseta y tiró de ella—. Eso no es en lo que tú y yo quedamos, ¿recuerdas? —le dijo, enfatizando cada palabra—. Quedamos en que la cuidarías, en que la tratarías bien.

—Hinata, en serio, no me des sermones.

—Esa cara es de congoja. ¿Por qué, si la quieres tanto...?

Sasuke dio un paso adelante y la obligó a bajar la voz.

—Haruno —la llamó por su apellido para que supiera que ya no estaba de broma—, no te metas.

—No me meteré —le contestó, indignada—. Pero déjame decirte que eres tonto del culo.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo que oyes. Vas a hacer que Sakura me caiga mejor que tú, a pesar de lo que te hizo.

Dicho esto, Hinata se dirigió a Sakura con una sonrisa y fue a interesarse por su estado, dejando a Sasuke con la palabra en la boca.

Cuando Naruto entró en despacho del jefe del aparcamiento, ya sabía lo que se iba a encontrar.

Suigetsu Hōzuki era el propietario de los tres aparcamientos de aquella zona turística de Nueva Orleans. Hōzuki era otro de los apellidos ricos de Luisiana. Habían hecho fortuna con los casinos del lugar. No es que fueran muchos, pero lograban grandes beneficios.

Mangetsu decidió continuar con el legado familiar: continuó creando zonas lúdicas y de juego para adultos. Pero Suigetsu vio en los aparcamientos un gran negocio, y lo cierto es que había acertado de lleno. Cuando Naruto se enteró de que iban al complejo de estacionamientos que estaba frente al Sylvain, comprendió que ese día vería a Suigetsu de nuevo. Hacía mucho que no lo veía. Concretamente, desde la pelea en las Islas Vírgenes, después de la etapa de la mazmorra.

Suigetsu controlaba bien su entorno, por lo que querría saber por qué alguien con placa pedía ver los vídeos de su garaje y revisar el interior de un coche abandonado. Insistiría en estar presente en todo aquel procedimiento.

Y Naruto no estaba equivocado, del mismo modo que sabía que a Suigetsu no le haría ninguna gracia verle.

Aquel altísimo amo criatura lo miró con disgusto al verlo entrar en el despacho.

Suigetsu tenía el pelo recogido en un moño blanco. Llevaba una camisa blanca, con las mangas arremangadas, que dejaban a la vista la enorme llave tatuada que descansaba en el interior de su antebrazo, y unos tejanos azul oscuro. Se había colocado las gafas en el cuello de la camisa, y llevaba un Tagheuer en su muñeca, que brillaba de manera insultante.

—Uzumaki, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Hōzuki —lo saludó con seriedad, enseñándole la placa—. Necesitamos tu permiso para abrir un coche aparcado en la plaza 333. Y revisar los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad.

Suigetsu se quedó mirando la placa, sin hacer un solo gesto despectivo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

Naruto miró al subordinado de Suigetsu, pero este no se fue hasta que Suigetsu no se lo ordenó.

Una vez solos, los dos amos, frente a frente, pudieron hablar con más libertad.

—¿Te acuerdas de Tigretón? —le preguntó Naruto.

—Joder, claro que sí. Ganó el torneo de Dragones y Mazmorras DS. Todo un despropósito el torneo —murmuró en desacuerdo—. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que iba a pasar todo lo que pasó?

—Sí, bueno... Su mujer se metió en el torneo sin que él lo supiera. Fue una de las sumisas que los villanos de la Old Guard secuestraron para venderla luego en el yate donde se celebró la final...

—Sí, sí... —lo cortó alzando la mano para que se ahorrara esa parte—. Estoy al tanto de todo.

—Bien. Hace dos días alguien la volvió a secuestrar. Sasuke la encontró. De momento, está a salvo. La estamos protegiendo. Y creemos que el propietario de ese coche es quien la raptó. Necesitamos asegurarnos de que es él, y averiguar la hora en la que el vehículo entró en el aparcamiento. ¿Nos das tu permiso para revisarlo y ponernos manos a la obra?

—Yo pensaba que para esto necesitabas una orden judicial...

Naruto apretó los dientes, iracundo. Debía imaginarse que Suigetsu le pondría trabas, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que lo odiaba. Y lo equivocado que estaba por ello.

—No me va bien pedir una orden ahora. Pensaba tirar directamente de nuestra antigua camaradería.

Suigetsu frunció el ceño y sonrió con cinismo.

—Eres del FBI. ¿Cómo te voy a decir que no? —Su tono acusador daba a entender que incluso a él le ofendió descubrir la verdad—. Haz lo que necesites. Está Lady Nala ahí afuera, ¿verdad? Cómo nos tomó el pelo a todos... Yo ya sabía que no era bedesemera, pero... ¿policía?

Naruto se puso alerta, dispuesto a marcar territorio.

—Hizo su trabajo. Como todos —la excusó él.

—Sea como sea..., con placa o sin ella, sigue siendo un bocado más que apetecible, ¿eh, King?

—Suigetsu..., ten cuidado —le advirtió Naruto—. Esta vez Karin no está delante para detenerme si quiero partirte la cara. —Naruto salió del despacho y con un gesto de cabeza indicó a sus compañeros que abrieran el Jaguar. Después volvió a entrar y miró de frente a Suigetsu—. Necesito el archivo de las grabaciones...

—No hace falta —gruñó—. Mi sistema hace fotografías de las matrículas de todos los coches que entran. Solo hay que introducirla para que reconozca el momento exacto en que llegó y tomó el tique de entrada. —Se sentó a la mesa, delante del ordenador, y abrió el programa de seguridad interna, apretando con fluidez el teclado—. Aquí está. ¿Ves? —Señaló la pantalla de ordenador—. Este coche lleva aquí desde anteayer por la madrugada. A las cinco, entró en las inmediaciones. Y si seguimos la grabación...

En el monitor se podía ver cómo el Jaguar aparcaba en la plaza 333. El conductor hacía una llamada y se quedaba quieto, con los ojos cerrados. Suigetsu hizo avanzar rápido la imagen hasta que, una hora después, un hombre calvo de unos cincuenta años de edad y de rasgos japoneses lo sacaba del coche y se lo llevaba herido, apoyado en él.

—Joder —murmuró Naruto, concentrado—. ¿Puedes seguirlo con otra cámara?

—Sí —contestó Suigetsu, y le dio más imágenes en movimiento.

El desconocido lo metía en una furgoneta blanca Dodge y se lo llevaba.

—Lo tenemos —dijo Naruto saliendo a informar a Sasuke y a los demás—. ¡Se fue acompañado de otro hombre que conducía una Dodge cuatro por cuatro de color blanco!

—¿Tenemos la matrícula? —preguntó Sasuke, ansioso.

Naruto asintió y se la dio.

—La tenemos. Déjame un momento y averiguaremos el nombre y la dirección del titular.

Mientras Sasuke entraba en el Evoque precipitadamente para abrir su portátil de abordo y dejar todo a cargo de su magia de hacker, Naruto regresó de nuevo a la cabina. Suigetsu lo miraba todo con interés.

—Y pensar que a todos os he visto en pelotas —susurró riéndose de la situación—. Debe de ser divertido hacerse pasar por otra persona que no eres, ¿verdad?

Naruto conocía a Suigetsu perfectamente y sabía por dónde iban los tiros. Era el rey de la insinuación.

—Se necesita talento para eso.

—Y tú tienes de sobra, ¿verdad, King? —Lo miró de reojo mientras jugaba desapasionadamente con un par de monedas entre los dedos—. Un día eras como un hermano para mí y al otro... Al otro te follaste a Karin.

Naruto cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se encaró a Suigetsu.

—Tu problema es que no ves la realidad, y sabes que algo de lo que viste aquel día no cuadraba. Yo sí sé lo que pasó. Y Karin, por supuesto. Y hasta que no estés dispuesto a escuchar la verdad, seguirás creyéndote tu propia mentira. Y es una pena, Suigetsu. Ella y tú hacíais una pareja increíble...

—¡No me hables como si no lo supiera! —Se levantó de la silla como un vendaval y estampó a Naruto contra la pared, cogiéndolo del cuello de la camiseta—. ¡Sé quién era Karin para mí! Pero al parecer yo no era nada para ella.

—Eso es mentira.

—Entonces, ¡cuéntame la verdad!

—La única verdad es que si alguien salió herido esa noche, fue ella. Pero creo que eso es algo que ya empiezas a comprender, ¿eh?

—Cuéntame lo que pasó.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y obligó a Suigetsu a soltarle con un empujón que lo desequilibró.

—No, tío. Yo no soy quien debe contártelo. No es a mí a quien debes creer. Ella intentó explicártelo, pero tú no le dejaste. Ahora ya no tiene ganas de hablar... Pero, si yo la continuase amando —abrió la puerta del despacho—, como creo que tú lo haces, insistiría día tras día. Toma. — Le puso la imagen del retrato del japonés que buscaban—. Si lo ves, llámame, por favor. Es peligroso.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejó al amo criatura, al Príncipe de las Tinieblas, al que había sido uno de sus mejores amigos, pensativo y víctima de sus propios remordimientos.

Los demonios de la duda jamás lo abandonarían.


	10. Chapter 10

Se habían reunido en casa de Ino e Itachi. Sasuke estaba comprobando junto con Naruto el seguimiento de la matrícula del coche blanco que había recogido al tatuador y que lo había sacado del aparcamiento de Suigetsu.

Y, mientras tanto, Sakura ayudaba a Ino en la cocina. Hinata jugaba con Rambo, el cachorro de bull dog francés que había adoptado su hermana.

Era una extraña escena familiar, en medio del caos en el que se había convertido la vida de Sakura.

Se empapó de todos los detalles de aquel adorable castillo que aunaba comodidad, lujo y romanticismo a raudales. Pensó que ella ya no merecía ese tipo de felicidad parcial. Con toda la tristeza de su corazón, sintió una envidia sana.

—Rambo añora a Milenka —dijo Hinata con el perro en brazos, haciéndole todo tipo de carantoñas.

—¿Quién es Milenka? —preguntó Sakura mientras cortaba el calabacín y la zanahoria en dados exactos y simétricos.

—Es la hija de Itachi —contestó Ino limpiándose las manos en el trapo de cocina. Bajó la temperatura de la vitro y la miró de reojo—. Y también es mi hija.

Sakura dejó el cuchillo en suspensión en el aire y arqueó las delineadas cejas castañas.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Vosotros también teníais una hija en común como Sasuke y yo?

—¿Sasuke no te ha contado la historia de Itachi? —Ino estaba sinceramente sorprendida—. ¿No te ha hablado de mi pequeña rebelde con ojos adorables de diablo?

—¿Sasuke? —repitió Sakura, indignada, centrándose en cortar de nuevo los vegetales—. ¿Estás de broma? Sasuke me ha estado mintiendo durante ocho larguísimos años... Nunca me contó nada sobre su verdadera vida laboral. Él jamás... En fin, no sé ni por qué os digo esto. Seguro que estaréis al corriente de todo. Sabéis mucho más de él que yo.

Ino y Hinata se miraron, sin saber muy bien dónde meterse. Conocían los problemas de aquella pareja, y su función era la de quitar hierro al asunto para que Sasuke volviera a sonreír y a Sakura le brillaran de nuevo los ojos.

—Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo —argumentó Ino—, Itachi tenía en secreto lo de su hija. Era un agente doble, de lo cual me enteré después. En una misión en Londres, juntos, él forzó su desaparición... Antes de fingir su muerte, me entregó un paquete que tuve que ir a recoger. Se trataba de su hija Milenka... Mira tú por dónde, me la dejaba a mí, para que cuidara de ella. Obviamente — dijo abriendo el horno para ver si la lasaña de carne estaba hecha—, Milenka y yo nos enamoramos al instante la una de la otra. —Se encogió de hombros—. Fue un flechazo.

—Bromeas —espetó, Sakura.

—No, claro que no. Me enamoré de la cría. Igual que de su padre. Pero a su padre le costó sangre, sudor y lágrimas reconocerlo, darse cuenta de que estaba loco por mí. —Cuando comprobó que el queso fundido aún no estaba suficientemente dorado, volvió a cerrar la puerta—. Ahora, vivimos los tres juntos. Y parece que lo estamos haciendo bien. Excepto por esa extraña manía que tiene de dejar por toda la casa los envoltorios de esos dichosos caramelos rusos ...

Sakura meneó la cabeza, asombrada, al tiempo que echaba todos los dados de verduras en la sartén con el sofrito y la salsa picante.

—¿Vivís aquí los tres? ¿Por eso hay pelotas de plástico de las Bratz en el jardín y una bici rosa?

Hinata se echó a reír y dejó a Rambo en el suelo de parqué. El perro corrió a oler las piernas de Sakura.

—Claro. No pensarías que eso era mío, ¿no? —dijo Ino señalándola con la pala de la cocina—. Cuidado con el perro, que tiene más incontinencia que un autocar de jubilados. Y, si no, que te cuente Itachi lo que le hizo nada más verlo...

—¿Y dónde está Milenka ahora? —preguntó extrañada.

—Está con sus abuelos. Mi madre insiste en llamarla Milkybar, y la llevan a todos lados como si fuera un llavero. La adoran. Lo cierto es que agradezco mucho tenerlos cerca, porque Itachi y yo también necesitamos nuestro tiempo... Ya sabes.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, contrariada. No debía extrañarse de que una pareja gozara de una vida sexual sana, aunque ella y Sasuke ya no disfrutaran de algo así con normalidad. Porque la doma de la noche anterior no entraría en lo que podrían llamarse relaciones conyugales..., ¿no?

—Sí, ya me imagino. —Intentó cambiar de tema mientras daba vueltas a lo que había en la sartén.

El olor de la comida era algo maravilloso, que además cambiaba dependiendo del estado anímico con el que se cocinaba. El sofrito de verduras tenía aroma de frustración—. Tu madre es una mujer maravillosa, Ino. Estoy muy contenta de colaborar con ella...

Ino alzó la barbilla con orgullo y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Lo es. Y no conoces a mi padre en persona, pero...

—Oh, sé quién es. Fue un héroe nacional. —Asintió con seriedad—. Tu madre me lo recordó. Te felicito por ellos. Espero volver a hablar con ella en breve. Cuando se solucione todo lo de mi perseguidor...

—Tus padres también tienen que ser personas excepcionales, Sakura. No es fácil levantar una empresa como Azucaroni en Estados Unidos... —dijo Hinata—. Y, además, educaron a una mujer increíblemente valiente como tú.

—Lo hicieron lo mejor que pudieron. —Sakura se encogió de hombros, con voz apagada. No se sentía bien, rodeada de la admiración de esas mujeres y de la compasión que se callaban—. Había cosas buenas y cosas malas. Y yo decidí dejarme influir por todas... Ahora pienso que, tal vez, si hubiera sido más selectiva con sus lecciones, habría acertado más con mi vida... Desde el principio, habría hecho todo lo que yo consideraba apropiado sin pensar si a ellos los ofendía o no. Y con Sasuke... No sé. No sé si con él hubiera sido diferente. Ya no sé nada.

Ino se acercó a ella y clavó sus ojos de niebla en los suyos verdes. Sakura pensó que las Haruno eran hermosas y honestas.

—Las cosas son como son... Pero tienes tiempo para arreglar las que dejaron de ir bien, ¿no crees?

—Sasuke es un amor con los niños —dijo Hinata, que se sentó sobre la isla de la cocina y se comió un bollo caliente del cuenco de los panecillos—. Milenka está loca por él, y el ruso se muere de los celos.—Se rio—. Estos hombres cometen muchas equivocaciones y, a veces, pueden ser brutos —se sinceró, intentando hacerle ver que siempre había un rayo de esperanza—, pero tienen un corazón enorme para amar y para perdonar, Sakura. Sasuke seguro que es un padre maravi... —Se detuvo al notar que la mirada azulada de su hermana le ordenaba que se callase.

Porque Sakura ya no escuchaba. Su mente vagaba perdida, imaginándose a su guapísimo exmarido disfrutando de la dulzura de una niña que no era la suya, y todo porque ella se lo había prohibido.

Porque ella le había prohibido todo y más. Por mucho que con el tiempo hubiera intentado arreglar las cosas, parecía que el roto ya no se podía coser.

—Denuncié a mi marido por malos tratos. Le jodí la vida. —Las miró a la cara, encarándolas con valentía, asumiendo su parte de culpa con un puchero que parecía anunciar el llanto. El arrepentimiento era demasiado pesado para liberarse con una confesión en voz alta—. Le pusieron una orden de alejamiento. Y le arrebaté la custodia de Sarada. ¿Creéis que hay redención para mí? ¿De verdad creéis que Sasuke tiene el corazón tan grande como para olvidarlo? Porque, sinceramente —se llevó la mano al corazón—, yo creo que no.

En ese instante, Sasuke entró en la cocina, con el móvil en la mano. En su cara, pudieron ver una repentina angustia.

Sakura cambió el semblante en cuanto lo vio.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó.

La situación ya era de por sí delicada, pero por su gesto comprendió que había sucedido algo aún más grave.

Sasuke dudó un momento, maneándose en sus palabras, hasta que dijo:

—Han ingresado a Sarada.

…

Su pequeña tenía la garganta inflamada y se ahogaba. Sasuke corría con el coche como si el motor rugiera desde el mismísimo Infierno, como si las llantas se deslizaran sobre un arcén de hielo.

Sakura arrugaba el pañuelo, húmedo por sus lágrimas, contra su boca, cubriéndola amargamente para no mostrar mohines ante Sasuke. Escuchaba a Tsunade al teléfono con atención. Su madre, nerviosa, le estaba contando lo que pasaba.

—Ahora está estable —dijo—. Te juro, cariño que... No me imaginaba...

—Tranquila, mamá. No lo podías saber.

Tsunade se quedó callada, hipando sin control.

—¡Le han tenido que poner un tubo..., un tubo por la boca para que pudiera respirar! —gritó desesperada—. ¡Pobrecita, mi pequeña!

—Mamá, por favor, cálmate... Ahora vamos para allá. —Sakura intentaba mantener una voz serena que inspirara confianza a su madre, pero la pobre no escuchaba a nadie—. Llegaremos en media hora. Avísame si hay cambios.

Se dirigían al hospital regional de Thibodaux. Allí tenían buenos doctores que los atenderían y que se asegurarían de que Sarada se recuperara.

Sasuke estaba sudando. Permanecía impasible mientras conducía con frialdad, incapaz de hablarle o calmarla cuando más lo necesitaba.

—Sasuke —se frotó la frente, cansada de tantos problemas—, si paramos frente a alguna farmacia necesito comprar un sacaleches. Ya hace cinco días que no doy de mamar a Sarada —le explicó, algo avergonzada—, y me duelen mucho los pechos... Como no puedo tocar ninguna tarjeta de crédito, necesitaré que me lo compres tú.

Sasuke se irguió y se encogió de hombros, sin saber muy bien qué contestarle, ni con el humor apropiado para hablar ni de leche ni de nada.

—Sé que estás enfadado, pero...

—Una intoxicación... —susurró, algo incrédulo—. ¿Cómo es posible que tus padres no supieran que Sarada era alérgica a eso?

—Eso no lo pueden saber —los defendió ella—. Habían salido a dar una vuelta con unos amigos y con Sarada. Y la mañana se les alargó. Llegó la hora de comer, y mi madre compró unos potitos de papilla de frutas y cereales como los que yo le doy a veces... Al parecer, esa papilla tenía algo de soja, y eso es lo que ha disparado la... anafilaxia. —Su voz se quebró.

Sasuke apretó el volante con fuerza. Se imaginaba a su pequeña enferma y ahogándose y le entraban ganas hasta de vomitar.

—Les dejé a Sarada para que la protegieran. Yo me ocupaba de su hija. Y ellos de la mía. Era un trato justo.

—Sé que odias a mis padres —sentenció Sakura—. ¡Pero no les vas a culpar de algo así! Ellos ya están suficientemente destrozados como para que les hagas sentir peor. Así que, te lo ruego, Sasuke, no seas duro con ellos. —Tragó saliva. El kohl de los ojos se le había corrido, y ya no tenía pinta labios que cubrieran su frondosa boca.

Sasuke la miró a través de los cristales de las gafas de sol. Su rictus se tornó severo.

—Creo, Sakura, que estoy siendo muy compasivo y misericordioso con todos, ¿no crees?

Ella no lo dudaba. Protegerla después de todo lo que le había hecho, y no solo a ella, sino permitir también que sus padres cuidaran de la hija que le habían prohibido ver, era un gran detalle por su parte.

Pero Sakura no quería detalles. Quería al Sasuke de antaño, aquel hombre que tenía un corazón enorme. Comprendía que nada volvería a ser como antes. Pero es que ella ya no quería volver al pasado. Quería que el Sasuke de ahora, amo, duro y agente del FBI, la amara con el mismo corazón de antes, aunque este se hubiera oscurecido.

—Sí, Sasuke —le replicó ella, molesta. Estaba harta de eso—. Pero te recuerdo que no estás obligado a cargar conmigo. No te he obligado a protegerme, ¿recuerdas? Has sido tú quien te has nombrado mi amo y señor. Has sido tú quien les has ordenado a mis padres para que se quedaran con Sarada. Yo no te he pedido que estuvieras aquí. Si lo ves todo tan mal, entonces, déjame aquí, en esta carretera. Ya me encargaré de sobrevivir como pueda.

—Sabes que eso no lo voy a hacer. Me pides tonterías.

—¿Tonterías? —Sakura se inclinó hacia él, con los nervios destrozados y muerta de miedo—. Lo único que te he pedido es que me perdones. Y eso es lo que no estás dispuesto a hacer.

Después de eso, Sakura decidió que no quería hablar más con un hombre que en un momento como aquel era incapaz de comportarse con empatía, así que encendió la radio y dejó que la música la abstrajera de lo miserable que se sentía.

Sin embargo, la canción de Pick up the pieces, de Jason Derulo, no la alejó de su dolor, sino que la sumió más profundamente en él, porque decía verdades como puños.

El amor es frágil, y los corazones se rompen con facilidad.

 _Hospital Regional de Thibodaux_

No fue un trago fácil encontrarse de nuevo con Dan y Tsunade, abatidos, sentados en la sala de espera.

Pero mucho más amargo para Sasuke fue comprobar que Neji estaba ahí con ellos, acompañándolos.

¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que ser educado con ellos si se juntaban en una sola sala toda la gente que lo había acusado con tanta crueldad?

Sasuke no entró ni tampoco los saludó. Esperó pacientemente y se mantuvo alejado de los abrazos de amor y cariño que se prodigaban unos a otros. Cada vez que el pijo de Neji hablaba con Sakura y le preguntaba por su estado, Sasuke tenía que tragarse la rabia y las ganas de arrancarle la cabellera como hacían los indios en el Salvaje Oeste.

Se sentía fuera de lugar. Y en esos momentos, las dudas siempre le consumían. Tal vez, si hubiera sido sincero desde el principio, Sakura le habría dicho adiós y ella seguramente habría sido más feliz con alguien como Neji. Eran iguales, joder. Ambos eran ricos y guapos, y trabajaban en las plantaciones de azúcar. Pero Sakura parecía más mujer de lo que era Neji como hombre. Más valiente, más fuerte y más decidida que él.

Neji era un mierda acomodado que lo había prejuzgado por puro interés. Seguro que se moría de ganas de acostarse con Sakura y de heredar toda su fortuna.

Sasuke debió alejarse de ellos desde el principio, porque su vida y su vocación no tenían nada en común con los Senju.

Pero fue egoísta. Decían que el amor, misericordioso, volvía a la gente. Pero Sasuke lo dudaba. Él lo había querido todo de Sakura, hasta que, de tan avaricioso, ella acabó dejándole sin nada.

—Oh, cariño. —Tsunade, que iba elegantemente vestida, tomó a Sakura del rostro y la besó en las mejillas. Lloraba fuera de sí y la abrazaba como si no la quisiera dejar ir jamás—. Tenía tantas ganas de hablar contigo... Siento tantísimo lo de Sarada. Ya ha bajado la inflamación, gracias a los antiestamínicos, y le han sacado el tubito... Dentro de nada se despertará. ¡Cómo lo lamento!

—Vamos, mamá. —Sakura intentó calmarla—. No pasa nada. No te culpo. Lo importante es que ella está bien.

Dan también se unió al abrazo, aunque de vez en cuando miraba a Sasuke con una expresión que él no supo descifrar. Parecía una disculpa. Parecía avergonzado por algo.

Cuando acabaron los abrazos, Neji, que parecía haberse convertido en el mejor amigo de toda la vida de Sakura, le puso el brazo por encima, reteniéndola para que no se alejara.

Sasuke, al que jamás le habían salido úlceras, sintió una acidez y un ardor en la boca del estómago. Y es que era inevitable: Sakura era suya y odiaba que un tío de culo fino como ese, con pinta de surfero metido a empresario, vestido con ropa cara, polo verde oscuro y pantalones de pinza, se creyera no solo mejor que él, sino el mejor hombre para ella.

—¿Por qué no sé nada de ti desde que regresaste de Chicago? —Neji la arrimó a su cuerpo de manera cariñosa.

«Demasiado, capullo», pensó Sasuke, cruzado de brazos, sin apartarle la mirada.

—Tú tampoco llamas. Además, he estado muy ocupada —contestó.

Neji no podía saber lo que había sucedido. Ni él ni nadie. Solo los amigos de Sasuke y sus padres.

Él miró por encima del hombro a Sasuke, como si fuera una figura extraña fuera de ese lienzo Senju.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —preguntó Neji, algo enfurruñado—. ¿Por qué has vuelto a hablar con él? ¿Y ese horrible tatuaje que llevas?

—Neji—Dan lo reprendió y negó con la cabeza—, ahora no es el momento.

—¿Cómo que no? —repitió Neji, completamente perdido—. Si necesitabas algo, Sakura, podrías haber recurrido a mí. —La miró decepcionado—. No tienes por qué ver a ese tipo más. No te entiendo. ¿O acaso has olvidado lo que...?

—Señor Senju —Sasuke, que necesitaba salir de ahí para no aplastar la cara de Neji contra la pared, se alejó de la entrada y llamó a su exsuegro—, ¿le han dicho cuál va a ser la habitación de mi hija?

Dan asintió y caminó hasta Sasuke, decidido.

—Sí. Vamos, te acompaño.

Sakura estudió a Sasuke por encima del hombro. Al ver aquella expresión tan pétrea y tensa, apartó el brazo que la cogía y se alejó de Neji, sin contestar a su abierta proposición.

—Sé cuidarme sola, Neji. Tengo mi propia vida. No te metas.

Estaba acostumbrado a que Sakura lo rechazara, pero aquel último ejemplo frente a Dan y Tsunade lo avergonzó.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —le preguntó—. Yo me preocupo por ti. —Se golpeó el pecho, sobreactuando —. No puede ser que te vea otra vez con este orangután que te hizo lo que te hizo...

—Neji —musitó Sasuke con voz asesina, alejándose con Dan. Mejor dicho, Dan lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastró para llevárselo con él y evitar un asesinato—. Creo que no es bueno que utilices a Sakura de esa manera para hacerte con Azucaroni. —Lo sabía. Neji era un trepa. Lo supo desde el primer momento. Esa simpatía de lameculos solo podía significar una cosa: quería la empresa—. Si eso es lo que quieres, asegúrate de meterte en la cama adecuada. Y no es la de Sakura. Es la de Dan.

—Hijo de puta —gruñó Neji, yendo hacia él.

Las dos mujeres lo detuvieron.

Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta ante las palabras de Sasuke. Sabía que Neji jamás le había caído bien, y más aún después de la actitud sobreprotectora y algo cínica que tomó cuando le pidió que la acompañara el día del divorcio. Con el tiempo, ella misma había empezado a ver a Neji de otra manera. Ni siquiera era un buen amigo. Después de irse de Azucaroni, él no la llamaba para preguntarle cómo estaba, ni le hacía favores con Sarada, pues no tenía buena mano con los niños... Neji solo hablaba con ella y fingía preocuparse de ella cuando estaban sus padres delante, en sus visitas.

Quería ganar puntos como futuro yerno, sin caer en la cuenta de que era a ella a quien debía enamorar.

Y eso era imposible, porque Sakura se enamoró una vez de Sasuke. Y seguía enamorada de él, aunque él la odiara.

—Neji —dijo Tsunade intentando tranquilizarlo—, creo que debes irte. Sasuke es el padre de Sarada y tus comentarios no son apropiados.

—Pero ¿se han vuelto todos locos? Ese tipo es un maltratador —señaló, molesto.

—Agradezco que hayas venido a interesarte por nosotros —continuó Tsunade—, pero vamos a estar bien. Diles a tus padres que todo está controlado.

—Señora Senju—dijo, ruborizado, incluso sus gafas se le habían torcido—, ¿cómo pueden permitir que Sakura se vea de nuevo con ese mal nacido?

Ella iba a saltar en su defensa, pero asombrada, comprobó que su mismísima madre, clavaba en su sitio a Neji con una mirada feroz de aquellos ojos oscuros.

—No te permito que hables así de él. Sasuke está cuidando de... —Se obligó a callarse, pues nadie debía saber lo que estaba pasando en realidad—. Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen. Él tiene todos mis respetos. Por favor, ahora vete. Te agradezco tu interés, Neji —concluyó con educación.

Neji fruncía el ceño, mirando a una y a otra.

—Basta de numeritos, Neji. Haz caso a mi madre. Adiós. —Sakura rodeó a Tsunade por los hombros y siguió a su padre que, acertadamente, se había llevado a Sasuke.

Un enfrentamiento a puñetazos entre Sasuke y Neji era igual que uno entre Hércules y Harry Potter.

No habría color.

En el ascensor, Sasuke tomaba aire por la nariz, intentando tranquilizarse para no bajar de nuevo y machacar a Neji , que era una nenaza provocadora y pelota.

—Sasuke, habíamos salido con los padres de Neji a comer. Nos los presentó hace un tiempo y tenemos buena relación. Por eso él se enteró de lo sucedido y vino hacia aquí. Ni yo ni mi mujer lo llamamos —aclaró, nervioso—. Sabemos que Neji no pintaba nada aquí... Pero no lo hemos podido evitar. Lo lamento.

—Perfecto entonces. Comida entre futuros suegros —añadió, sarcástico. Se apartó de Dan y se arregló la camiseta—. Me alegro por ustedes. Neji no les dará problemas.

Dan entrecerró los ojos, lamentando que no se pudieran llevar mejor. Sasuke les había mentido, pero era honesto y fuerte. Todo un protector, como demostraba una vez que su tapadera se había ido al garete. Y, aunque Dan aún estaba asimilando todo lo que Sakura le había contado sobre su misión, su cargo en el FBI y todo lo relacionado con el torneo de dominación, estaba dispuesto a retomar la relación y a aceptar sus malas acciones respecto a Sasuke. Era un padre sobreprotector y lamentaba las consecuencias que eso tenía en los que rodeaban a Sakura.

—Opino de Neji lo mismo que tú. Y no lo quiero para Sakura.

—¿De qué me suena eso?

Dan apretó los labios, con gesto frustrado.

—Sasuke... Creo que sabemos poco el uno del otro...

—Yo lo sé todo sobre usted. Pero usted no sabe nada de mí. —Se devolvieron la mirada con rencor.

—¿Y eso de quién es culpa? Pudiste decirnos la verdad.

—¿Para qué? —replicó—. Ya me habían hecho la cruz nada más verme. ¿Para qué iba a echar más leña al fuego?

El ascensor se detuvo en la tercera planta. Dan y Sasuke salieron al pasillo en el que colindaban todas las habitaciones de los pacientes.

—Puede que no entiendas mi reparo hacia los policías... —continuó Dan caminando detrás de él. Sasuke se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

—Oh, créame que lo entiendo. Perder a Nawaki tuvo que ser un mazazo. El dolor de perder a un hijo debe de ser lacerante y descorazonador —dijo—. No me imagino el dolor... Míreme, estoy temblando por ver a Sarada; la sola idea de que pueda pasarle algo me mata. Pero en su misión por proteger a Sakura de todo mal, estuvieron a punto de perderla en vida. —Sasuke volteó los ojos—. Tantas prohibiciones, tanto control, tantos «debería» y «sería conveniente»... Tendrían que haberla dejado vivir. Yo no soy el enemigo de Sakura. Jamás lo fui —explicó, dolido—. Era el único que cuidaba de ella y que la amaba por lo que era. Yo quería hacerla feliz, incluso si eso suponía anular mi verdadera identidad para siempre. Y, a pesar del maldito episodio de la denuncia..., sigo siendo el único que la protege de verdad.

—Lo sé. No tienes que darme explicaciones sobre lo de esa noche.

—Ah, don Dan. Claro que no pienso dárselas —espetó con inquina.

—Entiendo tu actitud respecto a nosotros, incluso, hacia Sakura. Sé que va a ser difícil que nos des la oportunidad de actuar contigo como unos segundos padres. Y tal vez no nos lo merezcamos. Para nosotros, lo que ha pasado contigo ha sido toda una cura de humildad, Sasuke. Pero Sakura ahora quiere vivir su vida. Ha hecho mucho por desvincularse de todo lo que nosotros le dimos. No queremos perderla más.

—Entonces no lo hagan.

—No. No lo haremos —asumió—. Pero es mi responsabilidad decirte que, aunque Sakura se ha desvinculado de todo, no ha podido hacerlo de ti. Y lleva meses intentando conectarse de nuevo a tu vida. Pero tú la niegas, porque puede que tú también tengas miedo a sufrir otra vez. Y eso no te hace diferente a nosotros, aunque sí que hay una diferencia: yo sí perdí a mi hijo. —Su voz se rompió y tuvo que esperar varios segundos para recuperarse—. Pero Sakura sigue viva, Sarada también, y te quieren...

—Basta. Ahora no necesito esto. —Resopló dándose media vuelta, a punto de echarse a llorar.

—No quiero presionarte. Solo quiero que sepas que agradezco profundamente lo que estás haciendo por mi hija. Después de todo lo que te hicimos y después de todo lo que pasó, de las veces que la has salvado, que aún sigas cuidando de ella me dice mucho del hombre que eres. Y yo, aunque no sé muy bien cómo están las cosas respecto a su acosador, estaré en deuda contigo para siempre.

Sasuke asintió, pasándose las manos por la cara, sin querer mirarlo de nuevo.

—Solo espero que el tiempo permita que vuelvas a formar parte de mi familia, Sasuke — reconoció Dan—. Te lo digo de corazón.

Él aceptó las disculpas de Dan porque no le quedaba otra. Además, hablar con tanta franqueza con él le hacía sentirse incómodo y desnudo.

Levantó la mirada y vio a Sakura saliendo con Sarada en brazos, envuelta en una sábana blanca. La mecía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, que se derramaban sobre la carita llena de manchitas rojas de la pequeña.

Sakura levantó los ojos, se relamió los labios y sonrió levemente.

—La han subido a planta. Ya está fuera de peligro, pero la mantendrán en observación.

Cuando las vio juntas en el pasillo del hospital, le vinieron a la mente la cantidad de veces que espiaba a sus dos mujercitas, una en brazos de la otra, mientras Sakura la mecía con la canción de La reina de mi corazón.

Y el mundo tan cruel, en el que llevaba tantos meses sumido, se abrió para que un rayo de luz y esperanza se colara a través de esa rendija, oprimiéndole el corazón. Y echó de menos todas y cada una de las veces que se había perdido ese momento durante su separación.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11

-Qué preciosa eres... —le decía Sasuke a Sarada. Estaba sentado en la silla de la habitación del hospital, con ella en brazos. La pequeña, que se había despertado bien, aunque con un poco de inflamación en los ojos y la boca, no se despegaba del oso panda, que, como le había explicado Sakura, llevaba a todas partes.

Sarada sonreía a Sasuke, feliz de volver a verle, reconociéndolo como si la magia existiera de verdad, como si la memoria de una niña se forjara a través del tacto y del corazón.

Tsunade y Dan le decían cosas a la pequeña, mientras Sasuke la alzaba y la vitoreaba. Sarada se carcajeaba sin parar, cogiéndole de los pelos y tocándole la cara siempre que podía.

En una esquina de la habitación, Sakura, sentada en la cama, observaba el momento casi sin creérselo, pero era real.

Ver a Sasuke junto a Sarada la cautivaba. Sasuke era tan masculino... Nada que ver con Neji o con el doctor Inari, que también había intentado flirtear con ella alguna vez... Neji e Inari eran unos Romeos bien arreglados, cuya educación resultaba pomposa y afeminada en algunos casos.

Sasuke no. Sasuke era un gladiador bondadoso. Un protector con cuerpo de espartano. Y era el único que había tocado las teclas de su deseo, el único que había despertado su lujuria.

Y parecía mentira que ahora lo desease más que años atrás. Y lo amaba aún más que cuando se enamoró de él.

El enamoramiento cegaba y no permitía que se vieran los defectos.

Pero el amor tan intenso y necesitado de ahora era capaz de reconocer fallos propios y ajenos. Había visto lo bueno y lo malo, y lo amaba por completo, con sinceridad.

Sus padres parecían querer acercarse a Sasuke de verdad, lejos de convenciones. Sabía que actuaban de corazón. Seguramente, Sasuke no apreciaría la diferencia, pero ella sí.

Dan y Tsunade se arrepentían de muchas cosas. Igual que ella.

Y solo podrían redimirse si Sasuke les abría la puerta... Qué difícil era todo.

La enfermera entró para auscultar a Sarada. Después de revisarla y ver que la alergia disminuía y que las ronchas y la inflamación desaparecían, Sakura se acercó a ella y le preguntó:

—¿Cuándo nos la podremos llevar?

—Debe estar en observación unas veinticuatro horas, señora. Pasará la noche aquí.

Sakura bajó la cabeza con pesar. Entonces la levantó de golpe y le preguntó, con cierta desesperación:

—¿Puedo darle el pecho?

—Es conveniente que la niña siga con el suero que le hemos administrado. Aún tiene la garganta irritada por el tubo de respiración. A partir de mañana, se lo podrá dar de nuevo —le explicó con paciencia.

«Pero yo mañana no estaré aquí. ¿Quién sabe cuándo podré hacerlo de nuevo? Es que me están persiguiendo, ¿sabe?».

—Traeremos la leche que nos dejaste, Sakura... —intentó tranquilizarla Tsunade—. Hasta que lo tuyo no se solucione, nosotros cuidaremos de Sarada lo mejor que podamos. Sé que esto que ha pasado ha sido muy grave... Ha sido una terrible equivocación. Pero me aseguraré de no darle nada que contenga soja...

Sakura sonrió a su madre, intentando transmitirle que confiaba plenamente en ella.

—Mamá, por favor, no te fustigues...

—Sarada no puede estar mejor cuidada —contestó Sasuke con su eterna bondad y tacto por delante. No había olvidado como ser considerado—. Además, así hemos descubierto que no puede comer soja, ¿verdad, Sakura? —Alzó la mirada azabache hacia su exmujer.

Los ojos de ambos brillaron, los de ella con agradecimiento, y los de él sabiendo que Tsunade valoraría aquel gesto, pues la pobre mujer no podía quitarse de la cabeza que había puesto en riesgo la vida de su propia nieta.

Sakura le devolvió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le debía una.

—Sí. Sasuke tiene razón. Sarada está muy bien aquí con vosotros. Y aquí se quedará hasta que Sasuke coja a los malos, ¿verdad, Sasuke?

Él asintió con tranquilidad y le entregó a Sarada a Tsunade.

—Sakura y yo nos iremos tranquilos si ustedes se quedan con ella. Cuando todo acabe, los avisaremos.

—¿Y cuánto queda para eso, Sasuke? —Dan parecía realmente concomido.

—Nos estamos acercando. Ya tenemos localizado al tipo que le hizo eso a Sakura. No puede salir de aquí. Lo estamos vigilando. Sabemos que está en Nueva Orleans y que se encuentra herido... Así que espero encontrarlo en uno o dos días.

—¿Y tienes idea de por qué han querido hacerle daño a mi hija?

Aquella era la gran incógnita. ¿Por qué? Todas las respuestas lo asustaban, pero estaba decidido a llegar al fondo de la cuestión.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—No, señor. Aún no.

Dan intentó asimilar su respuesta.

—Pues no tardes en dar con ello, Sasuke. Confiamos en que lo encuentres pronto.

Algo parecido al orgullo anidó en el pecho de Sasuke. Dan Senju parecía confiar en él, por primera vez le llamaba por su nombre de pila, y eso era más de lo que le había demostrado en los ocho años en los que había sido su suegro.

—Descuida, Dan. Eso haré.

El padre de Sakura se acercó a Tsunade y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Después, como si necesitara de su fuerza para añadir las últimas palabras, espetó con inquina:

—Y cuando pilles a ese cabrón, hijo, quiero que le extirpes los huevos. Porque yo no puedo hacerlo. Pero estoy convencido de que le darás su merecido.

—¡Papá! —protestó Sakura.

—Calla, hija. Ya hemos perdido a un hijo por culpa de esa gente indeseable que anda a sus anchas por ahí fuera. —Tsunade entrelazó la mano con Dan—. Sé que Sasuke no permitirá que te hagan nada más, ¿verdad, Sasuke?

—No. Por supuesto que no, señora.

—Tanto mi marido como yo estamos en deuda contigo. Gracias por lo que estás haciendo por nosotros.

Sasuke se sonrojó, más perdido ante esas palabras que en un tiroteo.

—Yo no quiero que le hagas nada —finalizó Tsunade—. Solo quiero justicia. La que Nawaki no tuvo. Yo... —Levantó la barbilla segura de su siguiente sentencia—. Yo solo quiero lo que quiere cualquier madre a cuya hija han herido: quiero que lo cojas y que le arranques la piel a tiras.

—¡Mamá!

En el coche, de vuelta a Tchoupitoulas, Sakura todavía no daba crédito a que sus padres hubieran dicho aquellas palabras en voz alta, tan dominados por la rabia. Habían perdido las formas. De repente, se habían destapado ante Sasuke, perdiendo la educación y las buenas maneras. Y Sasuke... En fin, Sasuke se había comportado como lo que siempre había sido: para ella, el mejor hombre del mundo.

Sonaba una canción que se llamaba Fight for you.

—¿Te gusta Jason Derulo? —preguntó Sakura.

—Sí. Me compré el último disco. Tiene canciones muy buenas.

—Ya veo. Cada vez que subo a tu coche suena una de él.

Sasuke medio sonrió, como si no pudiera remediarlo.

—Yo... —Sakura jugó con el borde de su camiseta—. No sé cómo puedo agradecerte lo que...

—No tienes que decirme nada de eso, Sakura. Es lo que tengo que hacer.

—Ya, ya... Lo haces porque soy la madre de tu hija y es lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad? —repuso con amargura, sobrepasada por el susto que se habían llevado con Sarada, pero, sobre todo, por la manera de agachar la cabeza con arrepentimiento que habían tenido sus padres hacia Sasuke—. Pero, aun así, te doy las gracias. No sé qué puedo hacer para devolverte todos los favores.

Lamentaba que hubieran hecho las cosas tan mal entre ellos durante tantos años. Lo sentía por ellos.

Lo sentía por ella. Y lo sentía por él.

Sasuke apretó los dientes y la miró de reojo.

—¿De verdad quieres agradecerme que esté aquí por ti?

Sakura frunció el ceño y giró la cabeza hacia él. No se imaginaba que tuviera que hacer nada para demostrarle lo mucho que le debía, por todo lo que hacía por ella. Pero, fuera lo que fuera, le pidiera lo que le pidiera, lo haría.

—Claro, Sasuke.

—Perfecto.

Se desvió de la carretera y tomó un atajo de camino de tierra que lo llevó a un callejón sin salida, en medio de una zona boscosa.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces?

Dejó el coche aparcado bajo un árbol y tomó aire por la nariz, mirando al frente.

—Hay algo que siempre he querido hacer.

—¿El qué?

—¿Te duelen los pechos?

Sakura asintió sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

Sasuke se desabrochó el cinturón y se lo desabrochó a ella. Se quitó las gafas de sol y las dejó sobre la consola del Evoque.

—Tengo en cuenta lo que me has dicho sobre el extractor de leche. No he podido sacármelo de la cabeza desde que lo has mencionado.

—¿Cómo? Pues entonces... Vamos a comprarlo a alguna farmacia.

—No.

Sakura tragó saliva y repitió:

—¿No?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y giró el cuerpo hacia ella, colocando un brazo por encima del reposacabezas del asiento.

—Desde que empezaste a darle el pecho a Sarada, siempre quise tomar de ti. Primero, me enternecía verte alimentando a mi hija, pero, después, me ponía cachondo. Pensaba que después de que le dieras a ella, yo también quería succionarte y disfrutar de ti. Me volvía loco pensando en el placer que podía darte, en lo sensible que tendrías los pezones y en lo frenética que te pondría si te los lamía y te los vaciaba para bajarte la hinchazón y calmarte el dolor.

—Sasuke... —susurró Sakura.

—Pero nunca lo hice, porque tú estabas un tanto arisca conmigo y no querías tener sexo. Yo te comprendía. Leí mucho para entender lo que le sucedía a tu cuerpo y a tus emociones, ¿sabes? — Tragó saliva, fijando sus ojos a los de ella, sin parpadear, hipnotizándola—. Y cuando decidí ponerte las manos encima, pasó lo que pasó... Y ya perdí la oportunidad de hacerte lo que deseaba y...

Sasuke se quedó callado en cuanto vio que Sakura, con total decisión y sin rechistar, se quitaba la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y se quedaba con solo aquel bra negro puesto.

Él clavó su mirada dorada en sus pechos. Justo cuando Sakura se iba a desabrochar su sostén por delante, él la detuvo con una mano.

Eso la hizo sentirse insegura y enrojecer.

—¿No... quieres?

—Quítate el pantalón también —le ordenó.

Ella asintió, levantó la cintura para desabrocharse el pantalón corto y bajárselo por sus piernas torneadas. Llevaba las braguitas a conjunto, negras. Dejó el pantalón amontonado sobre la camiseta y lo miró algo sumisa. Sasuke la deseaba así, y ella adoraba que él le diera órdenes. Estaba esperando la siguiente, impaciente, y con el corazón desbocado.

Él gruñó, la tomó de la cintura y la sentó a horcajadas sobre su pelvis. Sus pechos quedaron a la altura de su cara y hundió su rostro en ellos.

Sakura cerró los ojos y disfrutó de ese momento de entrega sincera. Sí, al parecer, Sasuke lo deseaba de verdad. Y eso era lo único bueno entre ellos. Que el deseo no moría y que ahora, con sus nuevos roles, parecía aumentar como en las llamaradas de la pasión más visceral.

Let them cool,

We both know

They don't wanna see us together

Don't wanna lose, What I live for

I'm willing to do whatever

Cause I don't wanna see you cry

Give it another try.

Él alzó las manos y las dirigió al broche delantero, que abrió con un ligero juego de dedos.

Sus pechos, hinchados y con un par de tallas más que antaño, emergieron de la nada como dos montañas nevadas.

Sasuke no podía articular palabra. La noche anterior no se los había tocado, no podía hacerlo o, de lo contrario, perdería la actitud dominante que quería imprimir a la doma. Porque no había nada más hermoso que los senos de Sakura, que alimentaban a su hija, que resguardaban su corazón y que reflejaban tanta feminidad. Ya dijo Jean Cazalet que los senos, al igual que los trenecitos eléctricos, estaban hechos para los niños, pero eran los hombres los que jugaban con ellos.

Y Sasuke no le podía quitar razón.

—Quiero que te agarres al respaldo de mi asiento.

—Sí —contestó ella, obedeciendo.

—Hueles a leche —murmuró contra su suave piel. Deslizó las palmas enormes de sus manos hacia el trasero de Sakura, al tacto caliente tras las braguitas.

Ella se movió incómoda y mordió su labio inferior con algo de vergüenza.

Sasuke observó sus reacciones a través de sus tupidas pestañas. El rubor de esa mujer iba desde el cuello a sus mejillas. Era tan adorable. Seguía siendo tan vergonzosa como el primer día.

Frotó su nariz contra los pechos, acariciándolos con las mejillas rasposas de la creciente barba.

—Señor... —susurró Sasuke, perdiéndose en aquella cuna llena de cobijo para él y su alma magullada.

Ella se estremeció al sentir el deseo sexual de Sasuke, que metió los dedos por debajo de sus braguitas; con sus expertas yemas, empezó a acariciarla entre los pliegues de su sexo, liso y suave como la piel de un bebé.

—Te siento diferente. Me gusta que esté así —reconoció, deslizando dos dedos arriba y abajo. Sakura estaba húmeda, y era maravilloso sentirla así.

—Sí —contestó ella intentando mecerse contra su mano.

Sasuke le bajó la braguita y se la dejó por los muslos. Entonces le dio una cachetada con la mano abierta.

Sakura se detuvo y dejó hacer la cabeza hacia delante, sabedora de que no debía haber hecho eso.

Era Sasuke quien mandaba no ella.

—Lo siento.

Sasuke sonrió y volvió a acariciarla, al tiempo que abría la boca y se llevaba un pezón a su interior, pasando la lengua por su aureola.

—Ah, por favor —suplicó ella entre temblores. La única boca que había sentido ahí desde que dio a luz había sido la de su niña. Pero Sasuke tenía una boca completamente diferente: varonil, fuerte y seductora.

—¿Quieres que mame, Sakura? —Arqueó las cejas, sin dejar de lamerla.

Ella solo podía pensar que si el sexo era un modo de reconectarse, de volverse a amar, de acercarse, lo usaría y lo utilizaría con empeño.

Asintió con la cabeza.

Sasuke engulló el pezón y empezó a absorber.

La leche de Sakura, caliente y dulce, emanó hasta su garganta, y él empezó a tragar. Ella gimió con fuerza, clavando las uñas en la piel del asiento, disfrutando del tacto de sus dedos en su sexo, en su interior, y de la suavidad y la dureza de su lengua contra su seno.

—Qué rica estás, Sakura —dijo él, yendo a por el mismo pezón, rojo, endurecido y algo marcado por los dientes.

Ella no podía ni hablar. Los dedos obraban su magia. Estaba tan hinchada y resbaladiza que iba a manchar el pantalón de Sasuke. Pero entonces, él se bajó la bragueta del pantalón y sacó su erección para que tomara el aire.

—¿Quieres que sea mejor?

—Sí, sí... —contestó ella.

—Entonces, si quieres que sea mejor, quiero que la introduzcas en ti por completo, Sakura.

Ella se detuvo un momento y lo miró a la cara. Sus pestañas oscilaron, desafiantes. Alzó la barbilla y abrió las piernas para colar su mano entre ellas y cogerlo con seguridad. Sasuke estaba tan duro y caliente que parecía quemar.

—Vamos, méteme —la animó él, erecto como un mástil.

Cuando Sakura sintió el prepucio estirando y ensanchando su entrada, se agarró con la mano libre al pelo de Sasuke, como si ella fuera la dominante. Él ni se inmutó, pero su semblante cambió a uno de puro placer cuando experimentó la mano ardiente que era el útero y la matriz estrecha de Sakura.

—Ah —se quejó ella, permitiendo que él entrara hasta lo más profundo y que continuara.

Sasuke la apretó contra él, presionando su nalga y subiendo las caderas.

—Deja que entre, Sakura... —le pidió, llegando hasta la cerviz y empujando en su interior.

El aliento de Sasuke olía a su leche. Aquello llenó su corazón de calor y de amor por él. Tiró de su pelo y se empaló por completo.

Sakura dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Y, en ese momento, Sasuke fue al ataque de su otro pecho. A mamar y succionar como con el primero.

Sakura hizo aquella canción suya. Sus letra rezaba: «Va a hacer falta mucho para que me aparten de ti. Puedo hacer más que cien hombres juntos. Igual que la lluvia en África, llevará su tiempo, pero vale la pena luchar. Luchar por ti».

—Sasuke... —lloriqueó.

Pero él bebía y la poseía por completo. Meciendo las caderas a un ritmo calculado y lleno de fuerza controlada.

Sakura lo agarró del pelo con fuerza. Sasuke le apretó con fuerza el pezón, para absorber un nuevo chorro de leche.

Y, justo en ese instante, entre esos pinchazos intensos de placer y de sumisión, Sakura comprendió que no podría dejar a ese hombre jamás. Que no podía permitir que la abandonara, porque lo quería.

Era su esposo, el amor de su vida, el padre de su hija.

Y cuando había algo tan fuerte y nuevo entre ellos, como ese tipo de pasión desmedida, ¿cómo podían rendirse?

—Sasuke... —Juntó su frente a la de él.

—Calla —le ordenó él, mirándola fijamente, moviéndose como un pistón en su interior, marcándola a fuego.

Pero Sakura no quería callarse. No le daba la gana. Ella era mayor, más madura, toda una superviviente que sabía lo que quería y lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Y amaba a Sarada con todo su corazón de madre. Pero, sin Sasuke a su lado, su alma gemela, jamás podría sentirse ni completa ni feliz.

—Sasuke... —repitió.

Él continuaba haciendo oídos sordos a su necesidad de hablar y de mirarlo. La agarró del pelo y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás lentamente.

—Así, Sakura... ¿Recuerdas cuándo no podía meterme entero en ti? Porque no te quería hacer daño... Porque pensaba que no podías...

Ella meneó la cabeza, intentando liberarse, así que se acercó más a él y pegó su desnudez a su torso, aún cubierto con camiseta.

—Pero ya no soy la misma... Y Sasuke... Si sigues creyendo que soy así, que soy capaz de hacerte daño de nuevo, entonces ya no me podrás ver... Y si sigo creyendo que... me vas a mentir otra vez, tampoco te podré ver... Así que, Sasuke. —Tiró de su pelo y lo instó a que la mirara, enrojecida, entregada, ida por el placer, aceptando cada centímetro de su cuerpo y cada hueco oscuro de su espíritu—. Mírame. Acéptame tal y como soy ahora. Soy Sakura... Y quiero que me des otra oportunidad.

El deseo era tan fuerte y arrollador que Sakura empezó a correrse en cuanto él volvió a succionarla con abandono.

Era imposible que se detuviera. Imposible.

Sasuke se dejó llevar y eyaculó en su interior, sin poder ni querer evitarlo. Rugió como un salvaje, anclándola sobre su pelvis, a la vez que él dejaba escapar hasta la última gota de su esencia.

Sakura apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de Sasuke y le acarició el pelo sin ser muy consciente lo que hacía.

—No te rindas conmigo, Sasuke. Quiéreme otra vez, por favor —susurró, llorando en silencio, mojando la coronilla de Sasuke con sus lágrimas.

Después de un largo e incómodo silencio, él la apartó de encima y la sentó en el lugar del copiloto.

Sakura tenía el pelo en la cara. Se lo apartó para poder mirarlo interrogativamente.

Sasuke tenía la cabeza gacha. Se guardó el pene, húmedo y semihinchado.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo.

Sakura hizo un mohín, pero se vistió con gestos duros y secos, hasta que se hubo puesto toda la ropa.

Sasuke le colocó el cinturón y se apartó de ella. Sakura, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, miraba hacia otro lado, avergonzada de mirarle de nuevo.

Él tragó saliva, compungido por su sinceridad. La tomó de la barbilla y pasó el pulgar por su labio inferior con infinita dulzura.

—¿Qué se dice, Sakura?

Una pregunta que esperaba una respuesta. Era una reivindicación de lo que él era, de aquello en lo que se había convertido por puro goce, por propia voluntad.

Sasuke era su amo y señor. Ella era suya.

—Gracias, señor —contestó Sakura con un brillo aún más desafiante que antes en los ojos.

Él le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla y arrancó el Evoque, de nuevo hacia Tchoupitoulas.

Allí les esperaban nuevas y jugosas noticias.


	12. Chapter 12

Iban de nuevo hacia la casa de Ino e Itachi, pero una llamada de Naruto los desvió de su camino y les dirigió a la calle Decatur, cerca del barrio Francés. Uzumaki aseguraba que el propietario del coche que había sacado al japonés del aparcamiento, cuyo nombre era Eita Makoto, vivía encima de un local que era una especie de centro de masajes de ambiente con final feliz. El local se llamaba Onegay. Y Eita era el dueño.

La fachada del local tenía motivos orientales, luces con farolillos rojos y estaba revestida de madera oscura y granate.

El atardecer caía sobre Nueva Orleans y teñía el cielo de unas nubes cargadas de tormenta que no hacían presagiar nada bueno.

Cuando aparcaron, Naruto tocó la ventana de Sakura con la palma. Ella dio un brinco, asustada.

¿Se suponía que iban a intervenir en ese centro de masajes?

Empezaba a llover con fuerza. Uzumaki estaba completamente empapado. Sus ojos azules miraban a Sasuke de frente. Señaló con el índice la fachada que le quedaba a la espalda.

—Es aquí. El tío no está en su casa. Probaremos en el local. Baja rápido del coche y entra con nosotros.

—Sasuke —lo detuvo Sakura por el brazo—, ¿qué vais a hacer?

—Tú quédate en la parte de atrás y no salgas.

—No, no... No me puedes dejar aquí.

Sasuke salió del coche a toda prisa y cerró, dejando allí a Sakura, que aún se estaba quitando el cinturón de seguridad.

Al oír el sonido de los seguros y verse encerrada, ella entrecerró los ojos y fulminó a Sasuke con la mirada.

—¡No me puedes dejar al margen de esto! —le gritó golpeando el cristal con los puños.

—Claro que puedo —le contestó él desde el otro lado—. Hinata está vigilándote desde el Wrangler plateado que hay ahí enfrente —dijo señalándola.

Sakura siguió su índice y se encontró con una Hinata sonriente tras el volante. La saludaba con la mano abierta

Aquello era el colmo. Ahí, encerrada, no podía ayudar a nadie. ¡Y ella quería aportar algo!

—¡Sácame de aquí, Uchiha!

—¿Uchiha? —repitió Naruto caminando a su lado, y silbó—. Vaya... Parece cabreada.

—Lo está —contestó Sasuke, que se llevó la mano a la HSK que tenía a la espalda—. ¿Cómo vamos a proceder?

Naruto se encogió de hombros y saludó a Itachi, que los esperaba en la puerta de la entrada.

—Lo de siempre. Entrar. Gritar. Y arrasar.

—¿Y si viene la poli? —preguntó Sasuke, algo preocupado.

—Sasori y Sai están de nuestra parte. Ya le hemos informado al respecto. Nos dan carta blanca mientras no haya muertos.

—Pues no puedo asegurar nada de eso. —Sasuke hizo crujir los nudillos—. Porque si ese puto tatuador está ahí, voy a tener que cargármelo. Se lo he prometido a los padres de Sakura.

Itachi asintió con una media sonrisa, mientras entraba tras ellos, analizándolo todo con su mirada amatista.

—Es un motivo de peso. No se puede romper la palabra que se le ha dado a la familia, morena.

—Gracias, rusa —contestó Sasuke.

La recepcionista era una mujer japonesa con un acento americano envidiable. Vestía un precioso kimono rojo estampado con dragones. Tenía aberturas por todas partes, que mostraban estratégicamente unos trozos de carne que pondrían en guardia al más viril.

Pero los saludó con una voz de hombre un tanto aguda y forzada. Era un transexual.

—Mi nombre es Nami. ¿Qué desean unos vigorosos hombres como ustedes?

Sasuke dio un paso al frente y contestó en nombre de los tres.

—Estamos buscando al señor Eita Makoto. ¿Está aquí?

La mujer parpadeó con fingida naturalidad y sonrió sumisamente. Se dio la vuelta y caminó con pasitos cortos de geisha hasta la recepción, en la que otra mujer escuchaba con atención.

Sasuke afinó el oído y escuchó perfectamente cómo hablaban entre ellas en japonés. Nami le indicó que avisara al señor Eito; unos hombres extraños estaban preguntando por él. La recepcionista, con un teléfono rojo antiguo, pareció llamar a Eito. Contestaba a lo que él decía.

—Sí, señor... Lo siento mucho. Están aquí abajo. Entonces les digo que no está. No, señor... No parece que traigan placa. No... Sí, señor... Sin un permiso no les dejaremos pasar. Les diré que no está, que se ha ido de viaje. Sí. De acuerdo, señor.

La mujer, también una transexual hermosísima, sonrió a Nami, interpretando su papel.

—El señor Eito no quiere visitas —dijo—. Ahora está en la habitación de la Niebla, en medio de un masaje con Hotaru. No quiere interrupciones.

Nami asintió con la cabeza y, con expertos andares, se dirigió hacia ellos para comunicar el mensaje exacto que la recepcionista había dado.

—El señor Eito no está...

Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces y agarró a Nami por el pelo. A continuación, le encañonó la barbilla con su pistola y le dijo en un japonés perfecto.

—Guíame hasta la habitación de la Niebla o no habrá final feliz para ti.

La recepcionista iba a llamar a seguridad, pero Itachi colgó el teléfono y arrancó el cable.

—Ni se te ocurra avisar a nadie —la amenazó, mostrándole el arma que guardaba en la cinturilla del pantalón.

Nami subió las escaleras de madera con los zuecos japoneses, en cuya suela había diminutos tablones de madera. Los zuecos resonaban por aquel silencioso local ambientado con música oriental.

Naruto subió con ellos, por si necesitaba refuerzos.

Tras un largo corredor, con olor a incienso y a vapor, en el que había varios paneles que dividían salas de masajes, Nami se detuvo frente a la puerta del final.

Sasuke sabía que, quien fuera que estuviera al otro lado vería su enorme silueta y sabría que Nami subía acompañada, así que no lo dudó. Empujó a Nami al interior de la sala, y esta cayó al suelo.

Frente a él, un hombre vestido de geisha, con un cuerpo afeminado, pálido y nada musculado, caminaba sobre la espalda desnuda de Eito, que tenía el rostro levantado y miraba a Sasuke completamente inmóvil por el miedo.

La masajista bajó de encima de su paciente de un salto ágil. Naruto lo apuntó con su pistola y le recomendó que se callara y no se moviese.

Sasuke sonrió con frialdad y agarró a Eito de la garganta. Lo levantó con una fuerza bruta de la camilla cubierta con una sábana blanca, llena de sudor y esencia de aceite y canela. Todo un afrodisiaco.

A Eito le gustaban los hombres.

Sasuke lo intimidó con su cuerpo, pues parecía el doble de grande que él. Habló en japonés.

—¿Dónde está el tipo que te llevaste del aparcamiento ayer por la tarde? ¡¿Dónde?! —gritó metiéndole el cañón de la pistola por debajo de la barbilla.

Eito sudaba profusamente. Se había puesto pálido.

—¿Cómo saben ustedes? ¿Cómo...?

—No me cabrees, Eito. Dime dónde está el tipo que te llevaste. ¡¿Lo tienes aquí?! —Sasuke lo zarandeó y le aplastó la cabeza contra la camilla, después apoyó el cañón de la pistola en su sien.

—No... No..., no está aquí.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—No lo sé...

—¿No lo sabes? —Sasuke le dio un puñetazo en los riñones. El hombre gritó como una mujer, juntando las manos como si rogara que lo dejara en paz—. ¿Te llama un tío que no conoces y lo pasas a recoger? Ahora, respóndeme...

—No lo conozco. Lo ju..., juro —siguió él—. Yo... Mi familia tiene una deuda con un clan de Japón. Me... Ellos nos ayudaron a montar este..., este negocio... Ese hombre es de ese clan.

—¿Qué clan?

—Yama. El clan Yama. Tienen mi contacto, por si alguna vez necesitan mi ayuda... Y ayer me llamó él. Él me llamó porque me necesitaba... Soy médico.

—¿Forma parte del clan Yamaguchi?

—Sí. Yo... Lo recogí y le sané. Lo curé de la pierna. Me dijo que esta noche lo pasarían a recoger en algún lugar... Espera a unas personas.

—¿Dónde? ¿Dónde se supone que lo van a recoger?

—No lo sé... Esta noche..., oí algo de una ruta en la calle Bourbon. Una cita especial en el Cat ́s Meow.

—¿Una cita?

—Sí. Hay una fiesta extraña allí... Yo no sé qué es. Pero escuché que iba a ir allí.

Sasuke apretó los dientes y retiró el seguro de la pistola.

—Si me estás mintiendo...

—¡Le juro que no! ¡No! ¡No miento! —Empezó a llorar—. ¡Por favor, no me mate! ¡No me mate!

Sasuke lo dejó caer al suelo como si fuera gelatina. Eito se desmayó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Naruto... ¿Conoces el Cat ́s Meow? —le preguntó.

Naruto miró a Sasuke, consternado, con la ceja partida arqueada y un gesto de sorpresa en sus ojos.

—Joder. Sí.

—Este tío dice que nuestro hombre va a estar ahí esta noche.

—¿Y qué mierda pinta él ahí?

Esta vez, fue Sasuke quien le devolvió la mirada, preocupado.

—¿Acaso sabes lo que pasa ahí esta noche?

—Coño, bedesemero de pacotilla. ¿Y tú no lo sabes?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Una vez al mes, los bedesemeros de Nueva Orleans se reúnen en el Cat ́s Meow.

—¿Ahí? ¿Para jugar?

—No. —Naruto se rascó la barbilla con el cañón de su pistola—. El juego siempre está ahí entre nosotros. Se trata del maullido del gato, ¿sabes qué es?

—No.

—Cantar y divertirse. Es un karaoke.

Sasori y Sai se aseguraron de silenciar a los miembros que había en el Onegay. Tenían que vigilarlo durante veinticuatro horas, y cortar la luz y la energía para que de allí no saliera información alguna que pudiera alertar al tatuador sobre una posible redada. Ni llamadas. Ni ordenadores. Ni mensajes.

Cogieron todos los móviles y los apagaron, y los dejaron incomunicados y con vigilancia.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke y Sakura llegaron a su casa. Ella estaba muy cabreada, y él intentaba aguantar el chaparrón.

—Sakura, esta noche también te vas a quedar aquí, con vigilancia... —Cerró la puerta tras él y la miró, esperando que le lanzara alguna cosa a la cabeza.

Ella se dio la vuelta, decidida a enfrentarlo y a masacrarlo a insultos.

—¡No puedes dejarme encerrada esperando a que llegues! ¡No puedes encerrarme en tu maldito coche y pensar que me voy a sentir halagada por que te preocupes por mí! ¡Haces que me sienta impotente!

—Pues más impotente te vas a sentir, porque esta noche te quedas aquí. Voy a por el desgraciado que te hizo eso y a acabar con esto de una vez por todas. No voy a ponerte en peligro solo porque tú quieras. Esto no es un juego. Ya te metiste de por medio en el torneo de Dragones y Mazmorras DS — explicó con calma. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la puerta.

—¡No me puedes echar eso en cara cuando yo ni siquiera sabía lo que pasaba ahí! ¡Fui allí a por ti! Esto es diferente. —Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, y su cuerpo enorme impactó de nuevo en la puerta. Después alzó el índice y le señaló—. No voy a permitir que me dejes aquí encerrada cuando todos os estáis jugando el pellejo por protegerme.

—Sí, lo vas a hacer. —Sasuke se agachó rápidamente y la cogió en brazos, cargándosela sobre un hombro.

—¡¿Qué haces, Sasuke?! ¡Bájame! —Pataleó y golpeó con fuerza la parte baja de su espalda, pero ese hombre estaba duro como una roca.

—Voy a encerrarte en la habitación del pánico de la planta de abajo. Te encierro, soluciono lo de esta noche y después te saco.

—¡Mal nacido! ¡No me puedes tratar así! —Intentó cogerle la pistola que tenía a la espalda—. ¡No puedes...!

Beep, beep. Sasori lo estaba llamándo. Sasuke cogió el teléfono con Sakura a cuestas. Tal vez había pasado algo en el Onegay.

—Dime, Sasori.

—¡Sasuke, suéltame ahora mismo, cretino!

—Lamento llamarte en este momento —se disculpó el jefe de policía de Nueva Orleans, futuro comisario, después del éxito obtenido tras el arresto de Hidan y la intercepción de un contenedor lleno de droga en el puerto de Nueva Orleans.

—No te preocupes, no es nada —dijo Sasuke—. Dispara. ¿Ha pasado algo en el centro de masajes?

—No, no. Aquí está todo controlado.

—¿Entonces?

—Ha pasado algo en Chalmette. Los agentes que vigilaban la casa de Sakura han resultado heridos. Han volado la propiedad.

Sasuke se detuvo. Sakura, boca abajo, con toda la melena cayendo hacia el suelo como una cascada rosa, se paralizó al sentir la tensión de Sasuke. Algo malo había pasado.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó ella.

Él tragó saliva. La cercaban. Y cada vez estrechaban más el cerco. Iban a por Sakura. No la iban a dejar en paz.

—¿Los agentes están bien?

—Unas cuantas astillas y quemaduras. Fueron por la parte trasera. Entraron sin que los vieran. La activaron... Los agentes los vieron correr y huir de la casa. Les vieron coger el coche y derrapar a mucha velocidad para salir de ahí. Cuando ellos volvían a su vehículo, la bomba detonó.

—Ya veo.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Qué pasa? —insistía Sakura.

—Gracias por decirlo.

—Vamos a reforzar la seguridad respecto a tu mujer, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sakura no es...

—Bueno, tu exmujer.

—Muchas gracias, Sasori. Si pasa algo más, házmelo saber.

—Descuida. Suerte esta noche en el Cat ́s.

—Gracias.

Cuando Sasuke colgó, sintió un enorme pesar estrangulando su pecho y su garganta. La casa de

Sakura, de la que tan orgullosa estaba ella, en la que se había independizado, había volado por los aires. Destrozada por completo. ¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar?

—Sasuke, cuéntame qué ha pasado. Estás tan tenso que parece que vas a romperte. No son buenas noticias.

—No. No lo son —reconoció él.

—Bájame, por favor.

Ding dong.

Él miró por encima de su hombro. ¿Quién sería ahora?

—¡Sasuke! ¡Abre! ¡Soy TenTen! —anunció la voz de su compañera al otro lado de la puerta. Sasuke no sabía que TenTen los visitaría. Y si su amiga estaba ahí, era porque tenía noticias. ¿Serían tan malas como las de Sasori?

—¡Mira! ¡La que faltaba! Abre a tu compañera de juegos —espetó Sakura, irascible.

Sasuke obvió la pulla. Bajó al suelo Sakura, que también estaba expectante ante esa visita. Fueron a abrir.

TenTen traía un sobre blanco en las manos. Aquellos ojos chocolate y estilizados parecían portar malas noticias.

En cuanto la vio, como la conocía bien, Sasuke supo que lo que iba a escuchar no le gustaría nada. Sí, eran noticias tan malas como las de Sasori.

—Esto no te va a gustar nada —le anunció negativamente.

Sasuke la dejó pasar.

La desazón empezaba a surtir efecto en el centro de su pecho. En cuanto cerró la puerta, la guio al salón y le dijo:

—Dispara. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

TenTen se relamió los labios, miró a Sakura y a Sasuke alternativamente e hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

—Tengo la identificación del sujeto, gracias al ADN que encontraste en Bayou Goula. Mis amigos de la Interpol se pusieron con ello enseguida, una vez que les di los resultados de los laboratorios. Han contrastado los datos con el banco de sangre de Japón.

Sasuke las llevó hasta la cocina, donde abrió la nevera y les sirvió unas cervezas. Se sentaron alrededor de la barra americana.

—¿Y bien?

—Antes de decirte quién es, déjame explicarte cómo están las relaciones entre las yakuzas de Japón. Ya te dije que los Yama son los más violentos. El tatuaje de Sakura es de un yama: utilizan el dragón y a Kiyo Hime para marcar a las mujeres de otros clanes, ¿cierto?

—Sí —dijo Sakura asumiendo la historia. Se le había quedado grabada en la memoria.

TenTen abrió la botella de cerveza con los dientes, al igual que Sasuke. Sakura bizqueó como si no se pudiera creer que una mujer pudiese hacer eso. Si ella lo probaba, seguro que le saltaba una paleta. No iba a intentarlo, pues no quería quedar en evidencia.

—Bien. Hace seis meses, en Japón, se produjo un gran conflicto entre clanes con los Yama y los Sumi. Ambos clanes luchan por quedarse con el control total de la zona de ocio de Roppongi, en la que hay casinos, discotecas, pubs y clubs de alterne. El líder de los Yama murió en el tiroteo. Y ahora es su hijo quien lidera el clan. El nuevo jefe se llama Yamaguchi Daichi. Se le conoce como el Emperador.

—Kotei —soltaron Sasuke y Sakura a la vez.

—Exacto —dijo TenTen, que le dio un largo sorbo a su cerveza—. La prueba de ADN nos dice que el tatuador es Yamaguchi Daisuki. El hermano pequeño del Emperador.

Sasuke, frustrado y asustado por las noticias, reventó la cerveza en la pila de la cocina, y se apoyó en ella, concentrado en sus pensamientos y en las posibles consecuencias de que el líder de los Yama marcara a Sakura como una amenaza.

—¡Joder! —gritó impotente—. No puedo comprender qué relación hay con Sakura.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó Sakura, asustada. Necesitaba respuestas. Aquello parecía ser mucho peor de lo que se había imaginado—. ¿Está todo mal?

—Sí, Saku. —Inspiró y la miró con determinación—. Pero no te va a pasar nada. Yo estoy contigo.

Se miraron, asustados ante lo que se les venía encima.

—Daisuki, por lo que me han dicho —continuó TenTen—, lleva un tiempo fuera de Japón. Creen que está haciendo una prueba de fe para los Yama.

—¿Una prueba de fe?

—Sí: la iniciación para ser un yakuza adulto —le explicó TenTen a Sakura.

—Sakura es su prueba de fe. Maldito hijo de puta —dijo Sasuke con los dientes apretados.

—Eso parece —admitió TenTen.

—Pero sigo sin comprender con quién tiene relación Sakura como para que la marquen como una afrenta. ¿Una afrenta hacia quién?

—Eso no es todo. Mis amigos de la Interpol, que hacen el seguimiento de los movimientos de los miembros de las yakuzas, habían perdido el rastro de Daisuki. Se sorprendieron mucho al ver que estaba en Estados Unidos. Han decidido intervenir en el caso.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, consternado.

—Nadie puede hacerse cargo de Sakura. Solo yo. Nadie puede protegerla mejor que yo. No se pueden meter —repitió como un mantra.

—No lo dudo, Sasuke. Pero, joder... —Sonrió como si ya nada tuviera remedio—. Son yakuzas. Son los Yama. Si quieren algo, lo tendrán.

—Si Daisuki se ha puesto en contacto con alguien para pedir ayuda, tarde o temprano un grupo mayor de yamas aparecerán para ayudarlo —señaló Sasuke, buscando soluciones—. Entre los japoneses, lo más importante es el honor. Por eso Daisuki no puede irse de aquí sin la prueba de fe completada. Su hermano lo rechazaría como yakuza.

—¿Y en qué consiste la prueba de fe? —Sakura tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¡¿En qué?! — Empezó a temblar—. ¡¿En matarme?! ¿En acabar conmigo o con mi hija? ¿O contigo? —Miró a Sasuke, destrozada—. ¡¿No han tenido suficiente con tatuarme?!

—Oh, Saku... —Sasuke acudió corriendo a abrazarla. Se sentó en el taburete y la sentó sobre sus piernas, dándole la tranquilidad y la protección que necesitaba. Todo aquello era demasiado. Sakura era su mujer y no podía estar relacionada con yakuzas. No lo podía comprender, por mucho que se esforzara en ello—. Tranquila, princesa —le susurró cariñosamente—. No voy a dejarte sola.

Sakura lo sabía, pero eso no impedía que se sintiera frágil y poca cosa; una vida menos a la que un grupo de personas decidía poner fin, sin importarle si tenía hija, marido o familia...

—Yo no he hecho nada. La única locura que cometí fue participar en el maldito torneo. ¿Y tú, Sasuke?—Hundió el rostro, empapando su cuello de lágrimas, calmándose con su contacto. Como siempre.

Sasuke miró a TenTen, que parpadeaba con seriedad, esperando una respuesta que despejara aquellos interrogantes.

—Cuando estuve en Japón, no dejé cuentas pendientes con nadie —aseguró—. Jūgo y yo completamos la misión y nos fuimos.

TenTen se encogió de hombros. No lo entendía.

—¿Has podido entrar en los datos de los pujadores de las sumisas del torneo?

Sasuke negó.

—El programa todavía está descodificando los datos. Estoy dentro de los archivos del FBI, pero voy con un camuflador. Eso hace que abrir el material cifrado sea un proceso más lento. Lo tengo en funcionamiento desde ayer. Aún le queda un veinte por ciento.

—Puede que la clave que nos falta esté en esos datos. Sea como sea... Con la Yakuza solo se puede negociar, Tigretón. Y solo se puede sobrevivir a ella si tienes a otro clan apoyándote. Necesitas ayuda, Sasuke. De lo contrario, jamás estaréis a salvo —concluyó.

Sasuke lo sabía bien, conocía las leyes de Japón. De todas las mafias temibles, la japonesa era la más cruel y persistente. Necesitaba ayuda para negociar. Y para negociar, lo principal era coger a Daisuki con vida. Esperaba encontrarlo esa misma noche en el Cat ́s Meow. Si interrogaba al hermano menor del Emperador, tal vez tendría una oportunidad de salir con vida de todo aquello.

Porque una cosa estaba clara, por muchas diferencias que pudiera tener con Sakura, si a ella le pasaba algo, él se iría con ella.

—Bien. —Sasuke besó la cabeza de Sakura—. Vamos a prepararnos para ir al maullido del gato. Todo se puede resolver allí. Si doy con el hermano del Emperador. ¿Nos acompañas, Ten Ten? —preguntó solícito—. Cualquier ayuda es buena.

—Por supuesto —contestó ella con una sonrisa—. Me apetece un poco de acción. Y nada mejor que buscarle las cosquillas a un grupo de yakuzas inofensivos, ¿verdad?

Sakura la miró extrañada y musitó:

—¿Eso es que no vienes?

Sasuke se echó a reír y dijo:

—Eso es que se va a meter de cabeza a repartir leña.


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura y Ten Ten comprobaron que, aunque tenían tallas diferentes de pecho y de caderas, la ropa les quedaba igual de bien.

Ten Ten era muy exuberante.

Sakura era más elegante y fina, pero ambas eran esculturas llenas de feminidad, cada una en su estilo.

El pelo rizado y rebosante de tirabuzones de Ten Ten, contrastaba con el lacio, liso y pesado de Sakura.

Esta tenía un rostro que transmitía dulzura y seducción. Ten Ten era muy atractiva y llamativa, más alta que Sakura.

Ambas se estaban cambiando frente al tocador de la habitación. Ten Ten acababa de subirse las botas de tacón de Sakura por las rodillas, ante la atenta mirada de la joven, que ya estaba arreglada por completo.

Dos dominatrix.

Ten Ten de cuero, con corsé, falda y botas.

Sakura, con unos leggins de piel muy estrechos, taconazos con plataformas y una camiseta negra y brillante que dejaba entrever su sostén negro.

Amabas peinadas con coletas altas, desafiantes, y a la vez con ojos y boca muy expuestos. Decían que las colas altas solo les quedaban bien a las mujeres con cara bonita. Y ellas la tenían.

Sakura mostraba el tatuaje del brazo. No lo iba a ocultar. Si Daysuki estaba por ahí, querría acabar lo que no pudo acabar. Iría a por ella de nuevo. Y en cuanto hiciera algún movimiento, Sasuke y sus amigos saldrían en su defensa.

—¿Estás asustada, Sakura? —preguntó Ten Ten, mirando el resultado de su acicalado en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

—No lo sé. No sé ni lo que siento.

—¿Sabes que Sasuke no va a permitir que te pase nada?

Sakura quería creerlo, pero no conocía la fuerza y la convicción del Sasuke agente. Y tampoco se podía concentrar en ello, teniendo a la compañera de juegos de su exmarido junto a ella.

—Ten Ten, ¿puedo preguntarte algo y esperar que me contestes con total sinceridad?

Ella sonrió al reflejo del espejo y dijo:

—Puedes intentarlo.

—¿Qué grado de intimidad tuvisteis tú y Sasuke durante el adiestramiento?

Ten Ten se recolocó los pechos dentro del corsé.

—¿Grado de intimidad? Eso era solo trabajo.

—No me refiero a eso. ¿Él te tocaba? ¿Te acariciaba? ¿Alguna vez te...? —Tomó aire—. ¿Tuvisteis relaciones sexuales?

Ten Ten se dio la vuelta y la encaró. Tenía las manos en la cintura y las cejas alzadas con incredulidad.

—Sasuke no me tocó ni una sola vez con deseo, Sakura. Ese hombre vivía por y para ti. Cuando descubrió que le gustaba el BDSM, nos lo confesó. Solo pensaba en cómo enseñarte a jugar con él. Era lo único que le preocupaba. Decirte que le gustaba la dominación era su máxima inquietud. No sabía cómo exponerte que lo había descubierto en la instrucción de un caso. Como no sabías que era agente del FBI... —Frunció los labios—. Incluso después de que lo denunciaras, Sasuke decidió no hacerme domas nunca más. Y cambiamos los roles. Yo hacía de ama; él, de sumiso. Pero jamás hubo sexo entre nosotros. Nunca hubo penetración, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Sakura tragó saliva y miró al suelo, consternada. No tenía por qué creer en las palabras de esa belleza de mujer, pero, de algún modo, la creía. Porque el dolor y la herida de Sasuke era profunda. Y eso sucedía cuando defraudabas a alguien que te amaba y te respetaba con todo el corazón.

—¿Y besos? ¿Hubo besos?

«Besos como esos desgarradores que me absorbían el alma, que me embotaban la cabeza de promesas y de para siempres. ¿Hubo besos, Ten Ten?», se preguntó esperando una respuesta negativa.

—¿Besos? —repitió Ten Ten, más seria y algo decepcionada—. ¿Qué te has creído que es estar en el FBI, Sakura? ¿Cómo crees que son nuestras instrucciones? ¿Crees que son citas a ciegas? —replicó con dureza—. Nos preparamos lo mejor que sabemos para que no nos descubran. Aunque esa misión tenía connotaciones sexuales, todos sabíamos quiénes éramos y cuál era nuestro rol. No había tiempo para los besos cuando había vidas en juego. Compañeros nuestros perdieron la vida, ¿sabes? ¿Y crees que Sasuke se estuvo besuqueando conmigo?

Sakura sintió vergüenza por haber preguntado una cosa como aquella. Pero le podían los celos y la inseguridad. Le podía el arrepentimiento y el miedo de no que Sasuke no la acogiera de nuevo en su corazón. Le podía la desesperación de haberse equivocado tanto.

Ten Ten, que tenía un sexto sentido para leer lo que sentía la gente, se acercó a ella, comprensiva.

—Sakura, un día estamos, y al otro no. No pierdas la oportunidad de decirle a Sasuke cuánto le quieres. Ahora que ambos estáis aquí, no pierdas el tiempo en reproches y miedos. Porque, de un momento a otro, él puede volver a corresponderte. O de un momento a otro, él puede desaparecer para siempre. —Le peinó el flequillo con los dedos—. Eres una mujer increíblemente fuerte y valiente. Y Sasuke lo sabe. Cuantas más veces le digas te quiero, más recordará que él también te quiere. ¿De acuerdo?

Sakura asintió y sorbió por la nariz.

—No vayas a llorar, o se te correrá el maquillaje.

—Tienes razón, lo siento.

—Esta noche, no olvides —le colocó bien el collar de cuero que llevaba al cuello— que tendrás muchos pares de ojos encima. Todos estamos aquí por Sasuke, porque le queremos mucho y siempre ha estado ahí para ayudarnos. Fue muy duro para él lo que os pasó, pero se olvidó de su dolor para echar una mano a los demás.

—Es un gran hombre.

—Lo es. Por eso no le desobedezcas. Él va a estar contigo en todo momento, y nosotros cubriremos todo el local. Hazle caso, ¿entendido?

—Sí, Ten Ten. —Exhaló, más relajada, y levantó la mirada hacia la agente—. Gracias.

Ten Ten le guiñó un ojo.

—No hay de qué.

Cat ́s Meow

Bourbon Street

Negro y rojo.

Ambiente algo gótico y secreto.

Hombres y mujeres en cuero y látex.

Palmadas, sonidos de látigos que fluían en el aire, música que resonaba en cada rincón secreto del local.

Gemidos. Carcajadas. Súplicas.

Y maullidos de gatos y gatas.

El mundo bedesemero en estado puro se reunía una vez al mes en el Cat ́s Meow. A Sasuke, que no había asistido jamás a una de esas veladas en Nueva Orleans, aquel ambiente le abrumaba.

Muchos parecían conocerse, otros solo estaban invitados, y los más curiosos habían pagado por entrar a ver esa noche especial y comprobar lo que allí se cocía.

En otro momento, en otra situación, Sasuke disfrutaría de ver las expresiones de Sakura y de jugar con ella en un privado. Pero aquella noche, tanto él como sus compañeros, correctamente caracterizados con máscaras y capuchas, estaban ahí por trabajo. Porque querían proteger a Sakura de cualquier peligro. Y Sasuke, compañero de sus compañeros, no sabía cómo darles las gracias.

—Morena —le dijo Itachi a través del pinganillo—, la salida del local está cubierta. Ino y yo nos ocupamos.

Sasuke sonrió para sí y contestó mirando a Sakura, como si le hablara a ella.

—Perfecto, rusa. ¿Y Uzumaki?

—En el jardín —contestó Naruto—. Han habilitado unas carpas privadas con tela negra. Nosotros nos encargaremos de chequear a los grupos que pasen por aquí.

Y allí, entre hombres que adoraban mandar y mujeres a las que les encantaba obedecer, estaban Sasuke y Sakura, no para dominarse el uno al otro, sino para cubrirse las espaldas y conseguir salvar el pellejo frente a su mayor amenaza: la Yakuza.

En ese momento, una pelirroja espectacular y de belleza intimidante se subió al escenario central en el que había un solitario micrófono, alumbrado por un potente foco, que era el único que sabía que algo gordo iba a pasar.

Karin, la Reina de la Arañas, no tenía ni pudor ni vergüenza para presentarse y ser, tal vez, la primera en demostrar sus dotes de cantante. El Cat ́s era, sobre todo, un karaoke.

La dómina, que vestía unos leggins de cuero hiperajustados, una camiseta de tirantes plateada, con un escote criminal, y unos taconazos que parecían un primer piso y lucía purpurina blanca que recordaba al polvo de las hadas de las nieves, se relamió los labios carmesí y sonrió como una gata juguetona.

—Bienvenidos a la noche temática del Cat ́s Meow —anunció. Sus ojos rojos, enmarcados por sombras ahumadas, brillaban como dos faros en la oscuridad—. Hoy es una noche de juego para los bedesemeros. Una noche en la que la alevosía y la nocturnidad serán pecados capitales. —Se echó el largo pelo rojo hacia atrás—. Y aquí todos somos pecadores, ¿verdad?

La gente la vitoreó. El local estaba lleno hasta los topes.

Se suponía que aquellos eventos eran para minorías ya iniciadas, selectas y debidamente escogidas.

Pero, al parecer, también podían asistir grupos curiosos y libidinosos de turistas, que, por un módico precio, aún sin delatar, asistirían como voyeurs privilegiados al espectáculo.

Sakura sentía una natural admiración hacia esa mujer de esplendorosa belleza y arrojo casi insultante. En el torneo de Dragones y Mazmorras DS la dejaba sin habla cada vez que hacía su puesta en escena. Tanta seguridad, tanta conciencia de su cuerpo y de su capacidad para influir en los demás... Eso debía estar penalizado con una multa o algo por el estilo. Pero, a alguien como Karin, ¿quién sería capaz de detenerla?

Su voz, su presencia, su sentido del humor y la labia que tenía podían ser también motivo de envidia. Pero solo alguien inseguro y miserable sería capaz de odiar o de menospreciar a una mujer así.

Karin exigía respeto, y con sola una mirada lo conseguía. Por eso ni Sakura ni Sasuke ni nadie tenían el valor de apartar la mirada de ella.

—Solo quiero dar un consejo a los que han venido aquí para ver un espectáculo sexual —advirtió—. Esta es nuestra noche, la noche de la diversión para amos y sumisos. No se aceptan fotos, no permitiremos que nadie toque lo que no debe tocar. Pueden disfrutar de la experiencia de ver un modo de amar y acariciar que nunca antes han visto, porque nosotros no nos avergonzamos ni de nuestros cuerpos ni de lo que hacemos con ellos, pero ni siquiera se piensen que esto es una orgía o un club de prostitución. Aquí nos divertimos, nos respetamos. Y a quien se le vaya la mano... —sacó una fusta que tenía colgada en la parte trasera del pantalón—, se la cortaré. —Karin bajó de la tarima y movió la fusta de arriba abajo, en zigzag.

Los hombres silbaron, aplaudiéndola por su discurso.

—¡Eh, Reina! —gritó un hombre enorme de pelo largo negro y barba perfectamente rasurada—. ¿Y qué hago yo sin mano?

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro y le sonrió, aunque él le sacara tres cabezas.

—¿Quién ha dicho, Tom, que me haya referido a la mano?

Todos se rieron ante su ocurrencia, también Sasuke y Sakura. En cuanto se dieron cuenta de que ella se acercaba, instintivamente, él tomó la mano de Sakura entre las suyas. Conocía las artimañas y los juegos de aquella diosa de la dominación, y no iba a dejar que los pusiera en un compromiso.

Karin, con sus andares de depredadora, se detuvo ante ellos y arqueó una de sus cejas, igual de altiva e inalcanzable que ella.

—No sé si debo alegrarme o no de que Sakurtication y Tigretón estén aquí —murmuró repasándolos con la mirada.

—¿Y por qué no deberías alegrarte, Reina? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Porque, si no me falla la vista, el Wrangler de Naruto Uzumaki está aparcado en la calle, y juraría que he visto al ruso y a la hermana de Nala revoloteando por la parte trasera de este local. Y cuando estáis juntos, siempre pasan cosas un tanto... alarmantes... Y a mí siempre me pillan en medio. — Tomó una copa de champán, para dar un sorbo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Karin era tan observadora como vivos eran sus ojos. Mucho. Una mujer cualquiera no repararía en ese tipo de detalles, pero una dómina —y no una cualquiera, sino la más popular de todas— controlaba incluso las veces que él parpadeaba.

—Sasuke quería que asistiera esta noche al Cat ́s Meow —aseguró Sakura controlando su voz perfectamente.

Karin centró toda su atención en ella, hasta que reparó en su tatuaje con cuerpo de dragón y mujer.

—No te pega nada. Pero es muy sexi —dijo, mirando alrededor, como si esperara que en cualquier momento apareciera alguien.

—Gracias.

—De nada. —Exhaló con elegancia—. Bueno, estoy esperando que me digáis qué es lo que pasa. Lo sé todo sobre vosotros. Estáis divorciados, y ahora os veo juntos aquí... Sé que coincidisteis en el torneo, pero entonces tú —Karin se acercó a ella y le acarició la barbilla con la fusta— eras la

sumisa de mi amiga Mei. —Por un momento, aquellos ojos tan claros se oscurecieron con pesar. Pero pronto reaccionó—. Y Sasuke hizo un trío con vosotras. Entonces no sabía quiénes erais ninguno de vuestro grupo. Ahora ya lo sé todo, y lo que veo me pone nerviosa, porque sospecho que tanta gente con placa no asiste a una noche bedesemera solo por casualidad. Y ya han pasado muchas cosas en Nueva Orleans como para no preocuparse.

Sasuke alzó la comisura del labio y sonrió sin poderlo evitar.

—Dómina no solo de título, ¿eh?

—Simplemente, no quiero que nos salpique la mierda otra vez. Mi mundo se debe respetar. Está lleno de buena gente. No puedo permitir otro escándalo. Venga, Tigretón, dejémonos de tonterías y dime qué hacéis aquí.

Sasuke sopesó si debía decirle la verdad. Karin conocía a todo el mundo, era una relaciones públicas muy competente. Le vendría bien un par de ojos de águila como los de esa mujer. No se le escapaba un detalle. Así que, para su consternación, acompañaron a Karin a un pequeño privado del local, donde

Sasuke le pidió ayuda.

—Buscamos a un japonés —le enseñó la imagen de la foto que tenían en busca y captura—. Es un tipo peligroso y hay que cogerlo hoy mismo. —No iba a perder más el tiempo.

—¿A un japonés? —Karin sonrió incrédula al mirar su foto, estudiándola y grabándola en su mente como haría el visor de una cámara—. ¿Sabes la cantidad de grupos de chinos y japoneses que visitan los clubs, los locales, los cementerios y las casas abandonadas de Nueva Orleans? Y son casi todos iguales... —murmuró desconcertada.

La música del local empezó a sonar con fuerza. La gente llegaba sin demora. Muchos de ellos, vestidos todos de negro, o de negro y rojo, los colores predominantes en el BDSM. Algunos llevaban consigo una pequeña máscara de cartón negro que facilitaban en la entrada a los que quisieran un poco de intimidad y no deseaban que los reconocieran.

—Este tipo va un poco cojo. El Cat ́s se va a llenar de gente, muchos apenas podrán ver los espectáculos que hay preparados, pero este individuo va cojo. Tiene una herida en la pierna. Si lo ves, házmelo saber e intervendremos inmediatamente.

Karin asintió. Tendría que ayudarlos para evitar cualquier problema en su reino.

—De acuerdo, Tigretón. ¿Vais a participar en algún juego?

—No —contestó Sasuke.

—Sí —dijo Sakura, pensativa.

—Ni hablar —negó él, mirándola recriminatoriamente.

Sakura giró la cabeza hacia él, clavándolo en el sitio.

—Si me reconoce, es posible que venga a mí. Si estoy visible y llamo la atención, no se quedará quieto.

—No voy a exponerte así —gruñó—. Y tú tampoco lo vas a hacer. Tenemos refuerzos suficientes para controlar lo que suceda aquí. No voy a dejar que te pongas en peligro. ¿Me has entendido?

Sakura arqueó las cejas:

—Claro.

—No. Claro, no. —Sasuke la tomó del brazo y la acercó a él apretando los dientes blancos y rectos que centelleaban, desafiándola—. Dime que lo has comprendido de verdad.

Los párpados de Sakura titilaron. Se relamió los labios y dijo:

—Sí, señor.

Pero Karin, que contemplaba la escena como espectadora, captó a la perfección que ni el tono ni la respuesta de Sakurtication eran de total sumisión. Allí había una provocación en toda regla y un amago de rebeldía.

La dómina sonrió ante la visible relajación de Sasuke.

Ella mentía. Solo una mujer que captara las emociones de otra podía darse cuenta del engaño.

Sasuke no sabía qué hacer ni adónde mirar.

Había asistido a algunas fiestas nocturnas de BDSM. Como infiltrado, debía conocer la noche. Pero lo del Cat ́s Meow no tenía nada que ver con la exhibición. Era una celebración de la vida y el amor libre.

Allí todos se conocían. Y Sasuke conocía a muchos, del torneo y de los clubs. Era extraño reencontrarlos allí, ver cómo se comportaban, más distendidos, hablando con sus parejas y con las de los demás, con alegría y complicidad. Parecían una gran familia.

Pero Sasuke sabía que muchos de los allí presentes, que no tenían pareja fija jugaban con más gente, dominaban con más gente... Pero él, que se consideraba un esclavo más que un amo de Sakura, sabía que nunca podría jugar en grupo con ella. Lo sabía porque estaba muy enamorado de su mujer. El sentido de pertenencia podía más que el morbo. Que otros tocaran o se follaran a Sakura lo mataría.

No podría vivir tranquilo con esa imagen en la cabeza. Respetaba a los que lo hacían y podían vivir con ello, claro estaba. Pero cuando el sexo y el amor se unían, ¿de verdad uno era capaz de entregarse a otro delante de la persona amada? No tenía ningún sentido.

Sakura seguía a su lado, tomando un mojito de fresa, riendo ante la actitud de algunos amos y sumisos que no paraban de bailar. Utilizando las diferentes tarimas colocadas como miniescenarios por todo el salón. La gente también había salido fuera, a los reservados del jardín. Algunos ya jugaban con sus parejas... En ocasiones, la música se detenía, y alguien cogía un micro y entonaba una canción.

Sasuke tragó saliva al ver cómo Sakura se relamía el labio inferior. Y a cada sonrisa, a cada gesto, a cada sorbo..., Sasuke volvía a caer en aquel hoyo del amor, y se hundía más y más.

Tener que proteger a la mujer que le tenía sorbido el seso no era plato de buen gusto. El miedo a que algo le sucediera no le dejaba tranquilo. Y más ahora, cuando Sakura parecía comprenderlo mejor que nunca, ahora que se estaba esforzando tanto porque le perdonara.

¿De verdad lo amaría? ¿No se asustaría de él nunca más? Antes se habría apostado la vida por el amor de Sakura. Pero un error lo tiró todo por tierra, y eso lo hizo sentir frágil y miserable.

Y no quería volver a sentirse tan desgraciado y tan poco correspondido nunca más.

—¿Bailas conmigo, Sasuke? —le preguntó Sakura, mirándolo de reojo. Sus ojos esmeraldas titilaban por las luces del pub. Pero aquella mirada decía más de lo que parecía.

—No podemos aquí. Aquí no —dijo como un tonto, tragando saliva, nervioso y asustado por el amor que crecía en su interior, como si resucitara entre los muertos. Pero nunca había muerto. Cuando uno amaba tanto como él, nada podía morir para siempre.

Sakura asintió conforme, aunque las caderas y los hombros se le movían solos.

—No me gusta esconderme —reconoció Sakura con honestidad—. No me gusta pensar en la idea de que alguien puede borrarme del mapa en cualquier momento, y que yo vivo mis últimas horas oculta de todo, asustada, sin una sonrisa en los labios. ¿Te acuerdas? —Lo miró con una risa melancólica y emocionada—. Siempre habíamos dicho que moriríamos el uno al lado del otro, de viejecitos. Sentados en un porche, agradecidos por la vida y por habernos encontrado. —Se calló un momento y retiró la mirada—. Sé que eso ya no va a pasar... No creo que puedas aceptarme de nuevo. Pero tampoco quiero vivir como si estuviera muerta. Y llevo mucho tiempo así.

Sasuke la tomó de la barbilla y acercó su cara a la de ella, mirándole los labios con deseo y ternura, sabiendo que, si la besaba, perdería el norte por completo. En ese beso, su decisión de seguir siendo duro y fuerte quedaría en nada.

—Escúchame bien. No te va a pasar nada de nada. No lo permitiré.

Sakura sonrió con pena, retiró la barbilla, dejó el mojito en la barra y se abrazó a sí misma como si no supiera cómo lidiar con su tristeza.

—Lo sé. Haces muy bien tu trabajo, ¿verdad?

Sakura esperaba que en ese momento, en ese lugar en el que Sasuke era él mismo, agente y amo, fuera lo suficientemente sincero y valiente como para admitir que aún la quería, si es que eso era cierto. O para reconocer que se preocupaba por ella, no por que Sarada se quedara sin madre, ni por que era lo que su deber le exigía.

Pero Sasuke no dijo nada. Y su silencio, en esas circunstancias, decía más de lo que él se imaginaba.

—El japonés pagará por lo que te hizo, Sakura —respondió finalmente—. No volverá a tocarte. Te lo prometo.

Pero ella no esperaba ese tipo de promesa. Solo deseó que conservara y continuara con la promesa que le hizo ocho años atrás, borracho, frente a Elvis y un cura que había aceptado como alianzas unas calaveras: la de amarla para siempre.

Y si Sasuke no se lo decía en una situación así, ¿cuándo lo haría?

Deprimida por su actitud, se mantuvo en silencio y decidió que no había nada más que decir.

Ella no pensaba vivir así por más tiempo, pero confiaría en que él la mantuviera con vida hasta el final.

—Sasuke —le dijo Naruto por el pinganillo.

Él se lo apretó contra la oreja y contestó disimuladamente.

—Aquí estoy.

—Un grupo de cinco japos acaba de entrar en el baño de hombres. Van cubiertos con un antifaz negro de cartón.

—¿Alguno de ellos cojea?

—No lo sé. Solo les he oído hablar al salir de los servicios. Me quedo aquí en la entrada y te espero.

—De acuerdo. Ahora voy. Quiero escuchar lo que dicen.

Sasuke miró a Sakura. Estaban protegidos por varios amos y sumisos que observaban los bailes de sus compañeros y reían y bailaban a la vez.

—Puedes irte. Aquí nadie me hará nada —señaló su alrededor.

Sasuke, que no estaba de acuerdo, buscó a alguien entre la multitud que se hiciera cargo de Sakura un momento. Sus ojos divisaron la larga melena pelirroja y los andares inconfundibles de Karin. Alargó el brazo y la arrastró desde la multitud hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Karin, asombrada por su manera de tratarla.

—Necesito que te hagas cargo de Sakura un momento.

Karin arrugó las cejas y desvió la mirada a uno y a otro.

—No soy una jodida guardaespaldas. ¿Qué te has creído?

—Es solo un momento. No tardo ni cinco minutos —le aclaró—. Además, Karin, no sé de quién estás huyendo, pero he visto que tienes a tres gorilas cuidando de ti y que te siguen a todas partes. Parecen amos, pero no lo son. Solo alguien que se dedica a esto reconoce a los infiltrados. Si se acercan a ti o ven algo raro, no dudarán en intervenir.

Karin parpadeó, algo confusa. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Inspiró y, al final, cedió. Sabía qué estaba pasando.

—Ve. Yo me quedo con ella.

Sasuke sonrió de oreja a oreja. Asintió y le lanzó una advertencia a Sakura al tiempo que se alejaba de allí:

—Ahora vuelvo. Pórtate bien.

Sasuke se alejaba entre la multitud cuando Karin tomó el mojito de Sakura de la barra y empezó a beberlo como si fuera agua.

—Es muy controlador.

—Sí —admitió Sakura, decidida a no quedarse de brazos cruzados, sin hacer nada.

—Y no sé por qué tengo la intuición de que no estás por la labor de hacerle caso.

—Tú tampoco permites que nadie te someta, Reina.

Le arrebató el mojito de sus manos y se bebió el resto, mirándola por encima del cristal de la copa. Cuando la acabó, la dejó sobre la barra, tomó la mano de Karin y tiró de ella hasta que la masa de gente la engulló.


	14. Chapter 14

Los primeros compases de Te amo, de Rihanna, hacían que la gente vitoreara y que las mujeres bailaran entre ellas, seduciendo a sus parejas, divirtiéndose con arrumacos y caricias.

Hasta que Sakura subió al escenario central, que se había convertido en un podio. Entonces todos le hicieron un corro a la Reina de las Arañas, que subía con ella, un tanto estupefacta y también entretenida por el atrevimiento de la mujer a la que se suponía que tenía que proteger, no ponerle una diana en el culo.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —le espetó Karin sonriendo, fingiendo que ella estaba sobre el escenario por decisión propia—. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que te vea ese tipo?

—Ayúdame, Karin. —Se acercó a ella, para hablarle casi sobre su boca, sin tocarla. La gente pensaría que iban a hacer un numerito, y eso era justo lo que quería conseguir: llamar la atención. Porque nada atraía más a la gente de ese mundo que ver a la mismísima Reina en acción.

Karin levantó una ceja y después entrecerró los ojos, cubiertos de una sombra azul oscura que provocaba un efecto antifaz.

—No puedo ocultarme eternamente. Él me tiene que ver. Así saldrá de su madriguera. Si está aquí, no podrá resistirse para ver más de cerca su tatuaje. Muévete conmigo y haz que todas y cada una de las personas que hay aquí se fijen en nosotras.

—¿Su tatuaje? —repitió ella.

—Es una historia muy larga. —Sakura sonrió, caminando lentamente y al son de la música—. Baila conmigo.

Karin dejó escapar una sonrisa seductora, llena de admiración. Con el rabillo del ojo controló a sus guardaespaldas, que ya estaban en guardia, procurando que nadie subiera allí de improviso. Al ver que todo estaba más o menos bajo control, se relajó y clavó en Sakura aquellos ojos transparentes, nada que ver con su alma. Y se centró en el espectáculo que tenían que dar.

—Estás muy loca. —Se pegó a ella, cintura con cintura, pecho con pecho, tomándola por las caderas, y le dijo—: Y me encanta.

Sakura tragó saliva y sonrió.

La gente se quedó pasmada al ver cómo una desconocida era la que provocaba a la Reina para que hiciera algo, y que ella, después negarse en un primer momento, aceptaba de buen grado.

La canción hablaba de dos mujeres que se amaban y de lo triste que era descubrir que un viejo amor ya no era correspondido.

Y para gusto de todos, Karin y Sakura se convirtieron en esas dos mujeres.

Pocas cosas como la música hacían que Sakura se desinhibiera de ese modo. Por eso, en ese escenario, movió hombros, piernas y caderas como mejor sabía, como si fuera la última vez.

Nada llamaba más la atención que dos mujeres hermosas y cómplices, bailando juntas, sin importarles nada más, aunque, en el fondo de sus corazones, demasiadas cosas les quitaran el sueño y la paz.

«Te amo, te amo», she says to me

I hear the pain in her voice

Then we danced underneath the candelabra,

she takes the lead

That's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over

Karin tomaba sus caderas y las movía como las de ella, como si hicieran el amor, bailando la danza más antigua de todas. Después, le dio la vuelta a Sakura y tiró de su larga cola de caballo, sonriendo y mirando hacia el público, que, histérico y eufórico, no dejaba de dar palmas y de animarlas a que continuaran con su número y llegaran más lejos. La pelirroja pasó los labios por el lateral de cuello de Sakura, que entrelazó los dedos con los de sus manos, que subían hasta casi abarcar sus pechos. Tras ellas, en la pantalla plana que colgaba de la pared, Laetitia Casta y Rihanna hacían lo mismo, pero con más sutileza.

Then she said «te amo».

Then she put her hand around my waist

I told her no, she cried «te amo».

I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go

Karin le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, y Sakura se estremeció por el gusto y la sorpresa. Ambas se miraron, como si estuvieran de acuerdo en todo lo que se hicieran. La reina le dio la vuelta, para quedarse cara a cara. Coló un muslo entre los de ella y bailó así al son de la música, bamboleándose como si las notas movieran su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, disimuladamente, Sakura buscó entre la multitud a su perseguidor. Estaba segura de que lo reconocería. Su intuición no podría fallarle. Había estado en sus manos, sentiría su presencia.

Pero entonces, mirando caras enmascaradas, melenas y calvas, rostros de hombres y mujeres desconocidos en vez de los ojos de su perseguidor, se encontró con los ojos fríos y crueles de su supuesto protector.

Sakura se irguió. La estaba evaluando, como si quisiera darle su merecido por desobedecerle.

Pero a ella le daba igual. Quería ponerse en el punto de mira de su acosador, de su tatuador, de su futuro asesino... Ya no importaba. Él le estaba haciendo la vida imposible. Estaba harta. Tan harta como Sasuke, que, aunque la protegiera, le hacía la vida imposible con su rencor y su ira.

Tenía a Kiyo Hime tatuada en su piel. Y parecía surrealista y acertado, porque se sentía tan despechada como la mujer dragón. Pero ¿y Sasuke? ¿A Sasuke qué le debían tatuar? ¿La figura del castigador?

Por eso, bajo su control exagerado y cruel, continuó bailando con Karin, sabiendo que no solo alimentaba las llamas de su rabia y su decepción. Sasuke estaría muy enfadado con ella, y ella quería que se enfadara aún más. Y sabía que nada le cabreaba más que seguir deseándola, que sentir ese fuego.

Y ella podía avivar esas piras ardientes, tanto en ella como en él.

My soul is awry, without asking why

I said, «te amo, wish somebody'd tell me what she said»

Don't it mean «I love you»?

Think it means «I love you».

Sasuke no podía comprender por qué se exponía, por qué se ponía aún más en peligro.

¿Era su inconsciencia? ¿Era que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso era su miedo? No lo sabría jamás. Pero sí conocía a la perfección las emociones que lo convertían a él en un auténtico hijo de puta.

Y, en ese momento, después de salir del baño y descubrir que los japos solo formaban parte de un grupo de turistas curiosos por la noche de Nueva Orleans, estaba tan encendido y rabioso con ella por haberle desobedecido que no sabía qué era capaz de hacerle. No le importaba lo increíblemente hermosa que la viera ahí, ni las miradas de deseo de hombres y mujeres hacia ellas.

Nadie debía mirarla. Ella no tenía que hacerse notar. Y ahí estaba. Decepcionándolo de nuevo.

Avanzó a trompicones entre la gente. No podría ser amable con ella. Sakura iba a toparse con su cara más cruel. La bajaría del escenario a rastras.

Entonces, justo cuando estaba a un par de metros de la tarima, algo que iba igual de rápido y veloz que él se movió por su lado derecho.

El tipo tenía el pelo negro como el carbón, recogido en un moño bajo. Llevaba antifaz de cartón nacarado negro, una camiseta roja de manga larga y unos pantalones oscuros. Y, si no le fallaba la vista, sudaba profusamente y su cuerpo se bamboleaba demasiado al caminar.

Era él. Iba cojo.

Sasuke salió disparado para cazarle. No iba a dejarlo escapar.

Sakura observó la escena a cámara lenta.

El tipo del moño no dejaba de mirarla. Se dio cuenta del momento exacto en el que advirtió la presencia de Sasuke y en cómo se dio la vuelta para alejarse del podio e irse de allí.

Karin, que era como dios y también lo veía todo, percibió los movimientos de Sasuke y el desconocido. Saludó a la gente con disimulo, tomó a Sakura de la mano y la sacó del escenario, para continuar con la fiesta, pero, con ellas aparte, sin ser el centro de atención.

Sasuke estaba a punto de darle caza. Se apretó el pinganillo contra la oreja y pidió refuerzos:

—¡Sale por la puerta principal!

—¡Estoy en el reservado, en el patio interior! —informó Naruto—. ¡Te sigo!

—¡Estamos en la salida trasera! —exclamó Itachi—. Ahora vamos.

Nadie iba a poder barrarle el paso al japonés, pero Sasuke corría más rápido y lo alcanzaría. El tipo desapareció por la salida con el móvil en la mano. Sasuke pensó lo peor. ¿Y si llamaba y alguien lo recogía en coche? ¿Y si no podía cogerlo a tiempo?

Entonces, cuando Sasuke salió por la puerta, se dio de bruces con una imagen que jamás hubiera esperado encontrar.

El individuo estaba en el suelo.

Uno de los amos criaturas del torneo se había sentado encima de él y le tenía inmovilizado con las manos a la espalda.

Su pelo blanco ondeó cuando levantó la cabeza y fijó su dura mirada en Sasuke. Era alto, estilizado. Tenía unas facciones marcadas y estructura ósea muy grande y corpulenta. Su chupa de cuero, sus botas y sus tejanos desgastados le daban un aire a un ángel del infierno.

Cuando Naruto e Itachi llegaron hasta donde estaban, Uzumaki se detuvo ante el hombre que había detenido al japonés y le dijo:

—¿Qué coño has hecho, Suigetsu?

—De nada —contestó el moreno, apartándose para que Sasuke se llevara a su presa inconsciente—. Lo he visto correr cojo, me he fijado en que era japonés... Y he probado suerte. Le he dado un golpe en el cuello —explicó limpiándose los pantalones y recolocándose bien la chaqueta de cuero.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

—Joder, espero que esté vivo.

—Claro que lo está. —Suigetsu lo señaló y bizqueó—. Solo está un poco aturdido.

Sasuke le agradeció el gesto mientras se llevaba a Daisuki a otro lugar. Naruto le había dicho que, si daban con él lo llevarían al Club de las Laffitte, que estaba cerca del Cat ́s Meow.

En ese momento, Karin y Sakura salieron del local para ver qué había pasado. Ambas quedaron impresionadas al ver el percal.

Sasuke se las quedó mirando con rabia, pero lo único que hizo fue buscar a Hinata, a Ten Ten y a Ino, que vigilaban los alrededores para no llamar la atención:

—Llevaos a Sakura a un lugar seguro. Después iré yo.

Sakura parpadeó, contrita, pero no estaba tan arrepentida como para no devolverle la mirada.

Naruto e Itachi siguieron a Sasuke al Club de las Laffitte.

Hinata e Ino miraron a Sakura y a Karin.

—¿Qué diablos habéis hecho? —preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Karin resopló y movió la mano, como si ella no tuviera nada que ver con lo sucedido. Pero lo tenía y mucho. Sin embargo, era Sakura la responsable de todo.

—No ha sido nada.

Sakura se despidió de Karin con seriedad, pero la otra le tomó la mano y le pasó el pulgar por el dorso, en un gesto sorprendentemente cariñoso.

—Nadie tiene que dominarte si no quieres. Nadie debe obligarte a ser quien no eres, Sakura. Nadie debe obligarte a amar como tú no amas. Eres libre de ser quien tú quieras, no de ser lo que los demás quieren que seas. No lo olvides.

Sakura sonrió entristecida.

—Yo ya sé quién soy, Reina —respondió sin dudar—. El problema es que he entregado el corazón a alguien que ya no me ve. Como tú. —Tomó su muñeca y rozó el candado en forma de corazón con el índice—. ¿Quién tiene la llave de este corazón? ¿Un hombre que te hace libre o un carcelero que ya no te deja volar?

Las palabras de Sakura dejaron a Karin, que siempre tenía respuesta para todo, sin saber qué decir.

Y al tiempo, la dejaron sola, ante el hombre por el que se había marcado, mientras las Haruno se encargaban de Sakura y la acompañaban al Wrangler.

Una vez dentro, sentada en la parte trasera, junto a Ten Ten, Hinata miró a Sakura a través del retrovisor con sus despiertos y claros ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó—. Sasuke ya tiene a su hombre... Ahora intenta relajarte, Sakura. Ya estás fuera de peligro.

Sakura lo dudaba. Acongojada como estaba, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y, con pesadez, cogió aire por la boca.

—Hoy ha sido un día duro —murmuró Ino arrancando el coche—. Deberías intentar dormir... Iremos a mi casa, ¿de acuerdo? Ahí estaremos seguras. Mi casa es como un fortín.

—Me gustaría ir a Chalmette —dijo Sakura con un suspiro.

Ten Ten negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes por qué torturarte con ver tu casa ahora. Ya no se puede hacer nada. Lo único que tienes que hacer es dejar que cuidemos de ti y...

—¿De qué hablas, Ten Ten?

Hinata frunció el ceño a través del retrovisor y estudió el rostro pálido de Sakura.

—Estás loca si crees que voy a dejar que te deprimas más al ver tu casa. Ha volado por los aires, Saku. No se ha podido salvar casi nada y...

—Oh, joder... —murmuró Ten Ten, incrédula—. Creo que Sasuke no le había dicho nada.

—¡Dios mío! ¡No! —Sakura se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se echó a llorar, desconsolada, desgarrada por la noticia.

No sabía nada.

…

Karin se quedó quieta ahí de pie, frente a Suigetsu. El amo la miró de arriba abajo, sin decir ni una palabra.

—¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? —preguntó ella con frialdad—. Hace mucho tiempo que no te pasas por el Cat ́s Meow.

—Ah, bueno... —Suspiró—. Solo quería recordar viejos tiempos. —La miró de arriba abajo—. ¿Hay algo nuevo e interesante que ver?

—No. Nada. —Karin se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a alejarse de él. Los tres orangutanes la resguardaban.

—¿Llevas a estos de seguridad porque tienes miedo de mí? —preguntó Suigetsu en voz alta.

Karin lo ignoró por completo y entró de nuevo en el local, en el que se sintió completamente fuera de lugar y más sola que nunca.

¿Cuándo podría ver a Suigetsu sin que se le encogieran el corazón y el estómago?

Aturdida por verlo otra vez, dejó atrás a los guardaespaldas y se metió en el baño de señoras. Los traía locos, lo sabía más que bien, pero necesitaba huir y se sentía realmente mal por sentirse como se sentía siempre que se encontraba con él. Más aún después de su último encuentro en el Temptations.

Se encontraba a Suigetsu en casi todas partes, como si se multiplicara.

No había nadie en el baño de chicas, así que se apoyó en el lavamanos y esperó a que los latidos acelerados de su corazón fueran a menos. Debía recordar como concentrarse, como frenar la ansiedad y la vergüenza de los juicios abiertos de Suigetsu, porque él no dudaría en volver a acusarla y a menospreciarla en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

La puerta del baño se abrió. Suigetsu entró como un vendaval, cerró la puerta tras de él, cogió a Karin de la muñeca y tiró de ella hasta hacerla entrar en uno de los baños.

—¿Qué haces, animal? —le recriminó.

Suigetsu cerró con pestillo. Cuando la encaró, un brillo febril y tempestuoso moteaba su mirada. La furia se encendía con un chispazo. Pero era el deseo lo que abrasaba más allá del odio y el rencor.

Karin lo empujó para que la dejara salir, pero él, duro como la piedra, no se movió.

—¿Para qué tienes a tres gorilas contigo si ni siquiera ven cuando un hombre entra en el baño de señoras?

—Déjame salir ahora mismo o me pongo a gritar —lo amenazó.

—A mí no me engañas ni me intimidas, Reina —espetó—. Tú y yo sabemos que no harás nada que te ponga en evidencia.

—Tienes razón. —Sonrió falsamente—. Así que déjame salir o te quedas sin huevos.

Suigetsu la estampó contra la pared de madera del baño y se pegó a ella.

—Puedes fingir todo lo que quieras. Puedes encontrarte conmigo y hacer como que no existo, puedes cambiar de acera cuando te cruces conmigo, incluso puedes hacer oídos sordos a mi nombre, Karin. Pero tú y yo sabemos que lo que pasó en el Temptations...

—¡No hables de eso, maldito! —Intentó removerse contra él, pero no pudo.

—Tú sabes que quien te folló durante horas fui yo. Quien te dominó fui yo. Quien te poseyó fui yo. Y lo hice sin condón —le recordó—. ¿No te da que pensar? ¿Y si esperas un hijo mío?

—Mala suerte. —Alzó la barbilla con desdén—. Mi amiga la Roja ya me acompaña... Y estás como una cabra si crees que seguiría adelante con un embarazo como ese. No tendría un hijo contigo jamás. Ahora, si me disculpas. —Hizo un gesto esperando a que Suigetsu la soltara.

—No vayas de dura conmigo, Karin. No finjas. Nos conocemos. No te importó fingir en el Temptations, ¿verdad? No te importó fingir que no sabías quién era ni te importó entregarte a mí... Seis cientos mil dólares es mucho dinero, ¿no? Conozco a muchas que hacen casi lo mismo, pero cobran tarifas de cincuenta dólares.

Karin sacó una mano inesperada y le arreó una bofetada descomunal, que le marcó la cara y también la memoria.

—La última vez que me llamas puta. La última. —Lo señaló con el dedo. Movida por la vergüenza y la impotencia que Suigetsu le provocaba, empezó a pelear con él—. ¡No te atrevas echarme en cara lo que hago, cuando tú haces lo mismo! ¡Tú has hecho domas y has cobrado por ello! ¡Has jugado en el torneo y te has tirado a lo que has querido! ¡Y también te han pagado, cretino! ¡Yo he tenido una razón! ¿Cuál es la tuya? Cada vez que abres la boca, escupes un billete de los grandes, tienes dinero y vienes de una familia rica. Pero, igualmente, cobras por las domas. Así que no me vengas con jueguecitos de doble moral. ¡Hipócrita!

—¿Para qué quieres ese dinero? —la presionó, ignorando sus insultos—. Debe de ser para algo importante, como para haber aceptado acostarte conmigo de nuevo.

—¡Haz el favor de dejarme tranquila! —susurró ella, con la vena del cuello hinchada y los dientes blancos apretados.

—No sé para qué es, pero, si quieres, podemos repetir otra noche y te daré seis cientos mil más. Sin nada de besos en la boca, justo como tú y Julia Roberts en Pretty Woman pedís. —Sonrió con maldad.

Karin se quedó mirando a Suigetsu, como si estuviera frente al mismísimo diablo. Era tan hermoso, tan guapo, tan perfecto, pero... tan cruel y estaba tan ciego que en ese mismo momento le dio lástima.

Y sintió pena por ella misma también, porque, incluso conociendo todos los defectos de Suigetsu, no podía dejar de lado aquellos sentimientos tan contradictorios que tenía hacia él, tan pesados como una aleación de metales.

Se colocó la máscara de reina del BDSM y sonrió, mirándolo como si todo lo alto que fuera no tuviera importancia alguna, porque para ella era un pigmeo.

—¿Seis cientos mil dices? —Karin se apartó de él, poniendo en práctica su actitud de «no me llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos»—. ¿Recuerdas que era una fiesta para recolectar fondos? Me puse un precio, pero la verdad es que ni tú ni nadie puede pagarme para que me acueste con él. Considérate afortunado, porque, por un poco de chatarra, pudiste disfrutar de mí. Fue todo un regalo real, ¿no crees? Al fin y al cabo, tú eres un príncipe y yo soy la reina.

Un músculo de impotencia palpitó en la barbilla de Suigetsu. Hundió la mano en el pelo de Karin y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Él intentó besarla para castigarla, pero ella lo apartó y retiró el rostro.

En ese momento, dos mujeres entraron en el baño. Karin aprovechó la distracción para empujar a Suigetsu con fuerza, sacárselo de encima y abrir la puerta del lavabo.

Salió de un salto, con rapidez y agilidad, recolocándose la ropa y echándose la larga melena roja sobre un hombro.

No miró atrás.

No pudo ver la cara de pasmo y hastío que se le quedó a Suigetsu después de escuchar sus duras palabras.

Ni tampoco los ojos de un hombre que deseaba, como un condenado, el mismísimo beso de la diosa Lujuria.


	15. Chapter 15

El barrio Francés tenía catorce calles. En una de ellas, Bourbon Street, se encontraba la Laffite ́s Blacksmith Shop. Justo al lado, estaba el club clandestino de BDSM más famoso de Nueva Orleans. Aunque famoso solo para bedesemeros.

Lo regentaba una familia criolla de Nueva Orleans. Todos sus miembros eran mujeres, amigas de Naruto Uzumaki.

La dueña se llamaba Kaguya. Era una esbelta mujer de color, con el pelo blanco, lentillas azules y una boca frondosa y llamativamente pintada de rojo sado.

Para entrar y usar las instalaciones del club, debías de llamar a uno de los botones plateados (siempre el adecuado) y dar la contraseña: «traigo un botín». Estaba pensada en honor del famoso pirata Laffite.

Naruto había pronunciado las palabras mágicas. Subieron a la planta superior. Kaguya les dio la llave de una de las mazmorras, ubicadas en la planta subterránea del edificio.

Sasuke, Itachi y Naruto se disponían a interrogar al japonés, al que Sasuke acababa de lanzarle un cubo de agua para que espabilara.

No sabía cómo, pero Suigetsu le había dado justo en un punto que lo había dejado KO.

Había atado a Daisuki a una silla. La única lámpara de la sala se movía de un lado al otro y lo iluminaba de arriba abajo, creando todo tipo de sombras a su rostro.

Por supuesto que era un yama. Tenía el torso y la espalda completamente tatuada con motivos de dragones, hannya, y símbolos de muerte.

Daisuki abrió los ojos de golpe y cogió aire por la boca, como si se estuviera ahogando. Centró la mirada perdida, sin reconocer aquel lugar oscuro. Inmóvil, empezó a soltar todo tipo de improperios en japonés.

—¡Soltadme, hijos de puta! ¡Os mataré a todos! ¡No sabéis quién soy! —gritaba fuera de sí.

Naruto e Itachi esperaban de brazos cruzados, apoyados en la espartana y fría pared de cemento a que Sasuke iniciara su interrogatorio.

—¿Cómo va la herida de tu pierna? Tengo buena puntería, ¿no crees?

El japonés le escupió. Sasuke alzó las cejas, impresionado. Entonces, con inquina, le clavó los dedos en la herida del muslo.

Daisuki gritó como un loco, hasta que Sasuke detuvo la tortura.

—Daisuki, más vale que me digas ahora mismo por qué habéis ido a por mi mujer.

Sasuke hablaba un japonés perfecto. Daisuki alzó la cabeza, impresionado por que supiera cómo se llamaba y por que hablase su idioma tan bien, sin fisuras y sin cambios de entonación. Para acabar de impresionarlo, Itachi se acercó a él y le dio dos táseres con los que poder jugar y torturarlo.

En ese sentido, no atendían mucho al protocolo. Durante años, habían seguido las normas del FBI y de la SVR, pero ahora ya solo eran fieles a las suyas. Ellos decidían qué era lo correcto y que no lo era.

Y para Sasuke, lo que Daisuki hizo con Sakura era tan injusto como que alguien golpeara a un animal.

El agente juntó las dos cabezas metálicas del táser. De ellas emergió un chispazo azul eléctrico potentísimo.

El japonés no las tenía todas consigo. No era tonto. Tragó saliva y se puso a temblar como un cobarde.

—Daisuki, ya no me queda ni un gramo de compasión en el alma —le explicó Sasuke, que se acuclilló ante él y le mostró los dos táseres—. Estás mojado y esto que tengo en las manos provoca descargas eléctricas. Quiero que me digas exactamente qué y por qué has decidido marcar a Sakura, y qué mierda pinta aquí tu hermano, el Emperador. Te doy cinco segundos para empezar a hablar —le dijo—. Uno...

—No, no, espera... Por favor.

—Dos... —Sasuke encendía y apagaba los táseres.

—Yo solo obedezco órdenes...

—Tres.

—¡Si te lo digo, me matarán! —exclamó, con el cuerpo hacia delante—. No puedo romper mi promesa... ¡Por favor!

—Cuatro... —Sasuke no iba a escuchar ni una súplica de ese mal nacido.

Daisuki respiraba por la boca, rápidamente. Entonces, en medio de lo que parecía un ataque de ansiedad, y demostrando que era un mandado cobarde que se doblegaba ante la fuerza, empezó a cantar como un gallina.

—¡Es para devolverle la afrenta a los Sumi! —gritó.

Sasuke se detuvo a su espalda y observó la cabellera negra de Daisuki.

—¿Qué afrenta tenéis que devolverle a los Sumi en relación con Sakura?

—Todo tiene que ver con un torneo en las Islas Vírgenes.

—¿Dragones y Mazmorras DS? —preguntó, atónito.

Daisuki lo miró por encima del hombro y asintió.

—Varios líderes yakuzas pujamos por algunas de esas sumisas. Mi hermano, el Emperador, estaba entre ellos, al igual que Sumichaji Kai, el líder del clan Sumi.

Sasuke no lo entendía... Si Sakura no lo hubiera seguido hasta ahí, estaría a salvo, nunca le habría sucedido nada.

—Continúa. —Le dio una bofetada.

—Sí, sí —sollozó Daisuki—. Daichi y Sumichaji Kai pujaron por la misma sumisa.

—¿Para qué la querían?

—Para... sus negocios de prostitución. Para... usarlas.

Sasuke, en un arrebato de furia, alzó las táseres para electrocutarlo en la cabeza. Pero Naruto se apresuró a detenerlo.

—¡Joder, Sasuke! —Uzumaki lo sostuvo como pudo, pero sentía unas ganas incontenibles de matar a aquel tipo. Itachi también tuvo que intervenir para pararle los pies.

—¡No! ¡No! —gritó Daisuki, encogiéndose como un bicho bola.

El ruso lo clavó en su lugar y lo miró directamente a los ojos, para hacerlo entrar en razón.

—No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que te está diciendo. Pero, si todavía no has acabado el interrogatorio, más vale que lo acabes antes de freírlo, o nos vamos a quedar sin información.

—Sasuke, tranquilízate —le ordenó Uzumaki.

Como pudo, se libró de ellos. Asintió, cogiendo aire por la nariz, intentando controlar su respiración y los arreones de su ira.

Cuando vieron que tomaba de nuevo el control, se alejaron y permitieron que siguiera con la interrogación.

—Así que queríais a Sakura para prostituirla, ¿verdad?

—Sí..., sí... —repuso el japonés, al que le castañeteaban los dientes—. Las occidentales están muy al alza en el mercado japonés. Pero fue mi hermano quien pujó más... Cuando el FBI hizo la redada e inmovilizó la cuenta única para pujar, tanto Kai como Daichi perdieron mucho dinero con la sumisa, pero la puja quedó como una derrota para Kai Sumichaji, que se sintió ofendido por no poder conseguirla. Se habían quedado sin dinero y sin sumisa. Pero Daichi no iba a dejar que las cosas se quedaran así. Los Sumi mataron a mi padre hace seis meses.

Sasuke, que escuchaba cada palabra con atención, recordó lo que le había contado Karen.

—¿El enfrentamiento por controlar Roppongi y la zona de casino, burdeles y discotecas?

—S..., sí... —Los ojos oscuros de Daisuki se habían enrojecido por las lágrimas—. Mi padre murió a manos de Ryu, el único hijo de Kai. Y ahora, mi hermano y yo buscamos vengarnos de los Sumi. Kai Sumichaji busca a la sumisa, pero nosotros nos hemos adelantado y la hemos encontrado antes. Para marcarla y arrebatársela, tal y como él nos arrebató a nuestro padre.

Sasuke negaba con la cabeza. Trataban a Sakura como un mero producto, una moneda de cambio entre yakuzas asesinos y crueles. Si la querían viva, era para hacerle daño y obligarla a prostituirse. Lo increíble era que él estaba marcado como los Sumi, como un miembro más por su etapa en Japón. Y que volvía a encontrarse con Ryu y con Kai. ¿Sabrían quién era él? O el destino, demasiado juguetón y osado, todavía le guardaba cierto respeto, y que se fijaran en Sakura había sido fruto del inconsciente magnetismo que tenía como mujer, y no tenía nada que ver con su historia con él.

Fuera como fuera, tenía una pieza clave con Daisuki.

—Así que viniste aquí para marcar a Sakura como propiedad de los Yama.

—Sí —contestó, serio.

—¿Solo le querías hacer eso?

Daisuki se quedó callado, sabedor de que su respeto merecería castigo.

—Mi plan era marcarla por completo —dijo finalmente—. El tatuaje debía ocupar toda la espalda, como el mío. Después tenía que matarla y enviarle las fotos a Ryu para que las mandara al clan Yumi como un aviso. Más tarde la iba a dejar en su casa de Chalmette de nuevo, donde la quemaría.

—¿Tú provocaste la explosión?

—Sí. Antes de llevármela en el aeropuerto de Nueva Orleans, ya había dejado el explosivo en su casa.

Sasuke se agachó de nuevo frente a él, con lentitud, y fijó sus ojos en los negros y vacíos de Daisuki. Necesitaba saberlo todo. Después, ya pensaría qué hacer con él.

—¿Cómo la encontraste?

—Me..., mediante fotos y reconocimientos faciales. —Levantó el rostro y sonrió como un cínico—. ¿No sabes que la Yakuza es Japón? Tenemos a todas las agencias de inteligencia a nuestra disposición.

Sasuke lo miró sin parpadear, atravesándolo con el fuego de sus ojos.

—¿Queríais matar a Sakura?

—Sí —contestó sin compasión, encarándose con él—. Soy el hermano menor del Emperador. Tengo que ganarme el respeto del clan. Decidí prestarme a mí mismo para buscar a la sumisa. Eso haría que mi hermano y el clan me tuvieran en cuenta. Él dejaría de protegerme. Soy un hombre de honor.

—¿Y qué honor encuentra un hombre en drogar a una mujer, tatuarla durante horas y después matarla? ¿Qué honor hay en el mal?

Daisuki inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. A pesar de la situación, lo miró como si Sasuke fuera un mosquito y no valiera nada.

—¿Acaso no lo sabes?

—¿Qué tengo que saber?

—El mal está en todas partes. Y yo no estoy solo... Ryu viene hacia aquí. Le dije que estaría en el Cat ́s Meow, con los demás grupos de turistas japoneses que hacen la ruta del barrio Francés. Viene a buscarme.

—¿Te has puesto en contacto con él?

Daisuki rio alto.

—Por supuesto. Le envié la localización. Mi hermano vendrá y me sacará de aquí y de donde sea que esté —contestó con desdén—. Me encontrará. Y créeme que acabará lo que yo no pude acabar. La sumisa debe morir.

Sasuke se levantó, con la cabeza gacha. Buscó su teléfono en los bolsillos del pantalón del japonés.

Cuando encontró el Smartphone HTC, se lo dio a Itachi para que lo guardara.

—Nos vamos a quedar con esto —les dijo sin mirarlos.

Itachi y Naruto se lo quedaron mirando mientras él se encaraba de nuevo con Daisuki.

Parecía ofuscado y estaba decidido a hacer lo que tuviera fuera menester, sin que le importaran las consecuencias.

—Y contéstame a una cosa, Daisuki Yamaguchi. —Levantó la cabeza y sonrió con maldad—.¡¿Crees que tu hermano te sacará del hoyo en el que te voy a meter?! —Sasuke alzó los táseres, los encendió, dispuesto a electrocutarlo.

…..

Sakura tenía la mirada clavada en el techo de una de las habitaciones del precioso castillo que poseía Ino Haruno en la calle Tchoupitoulas. Era una suite confortable y preciosa. Ino le había contado que se la había comprado con el dinero que habían ganado en el torneo. No habían devuelto el bote, que les pertenecía por haber arriesgado sus vidas y haberlo hecho tan bien. Los ganadores habían sido Sasuke y Mei, pero, como la dómina había muerto, su exmarido decidió repartirlo entre Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata, Ino y él. Quinientos mil por cabeza.

Sasuke era bueno hasta en eso. Nada ambicioso, nada avaricioso... Siempre dispuesto a ayudar.

Las hermanas le preguntaban en todo momento si necesitaba algo. Ten Ten había entrado una vez para hablar, pero Sakura no le había hecho demasiado caso, entretenida como estaba en la baraja del torneo de Dragones y Mazmorras DS entre sus manos, recordando lo que había vivido allí para no sentirse tan muerta como se sentía.

Ya no sabía qué era lo que quería ni qué necesitaba. Ya no tenía casa. Todo el esfuerzo por construir su propio hogar se había ido al garete de un plumazo.

Pero ni siquiera a eso le daba importancia. Solo quería recuperar parte de su vida junto a Sasuke y que aquella pesadilla se acabara de una vez por todas. Y lo quería a él.

Lo amaba con todo su corazón despechado, pero ya no sabía cómo demostrárselo. Parecía que para Sasuke nada era suficiente.

¿Cuándo lo vería de nuevo? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Sabrían algo las Haruno y no se lo habían dicho aún?

Tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par. El hombre que ocupaba el cien por cien de sus pensamientos, que le había robado el corazón, apareció en el marco de la puerta, a contraluz, su silueta recortada y oscura, iluminado por la luz del rellano de la planta superior.

Sakura se incorporó en la cama, asustada por aquella irrupción algo brusca, pero feliz de verlo bien, aunque parecía más que preocupado.

Sasuke cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, mirando a Sakura entre sus largas pestañas azabaches, tanto como su pelo. El pendiente en forma de serpiente resplandeció en su oreja.

Sasuke nunca había llevado pendiente, pero no le quedaba mal. Lo hacía parecer más salvaje de lo que ya, con su espectacular percha de gladiador, era.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó ella con un susurro—. Me alegra tanto verte...

—Lo he cogido. —Desvió la mirada a las cartas tan familiares de Dragones y Mazmorras DS, que yacían boca arriba sobre la cama.

—¿Ha... ido todo bien? ¿Lo lleváis a comisaría?

—No. Esto aún no ha acabado. Dentro de una hora, me vuelvo a ir. Tengo una cita con unos cuantos japoneses que estarán bastante cabreados conmigo y contigo. Tal vez no salga vivo de esta. —Se encogió de hombros.

—No digas eso, Sasuke... Podemos irnos de aquí y coger el primer avión, bien lejos —sugirió, desesperada—. Si no nos podemos llevar a Sarada todavía —añadió, mirándolo fijamente—, nos sacrificaremos, la dejaremos con mis padres, hasta que pueda venir a recogerla.

—No digas gilipolleces, Sakura. Nadie puede huir de la Yakuza. Nadie. O acabamos con ellos, o ellos acabarán con nosotros. Solo tengo esta noche para cambiarlo todo. O ellos, o yo.

—No... No, Sasuke. No entiendo muy bien lo que está pasando ni tampoco las decisiones que debes tomar... Pero —se incorporó poco a poco— tal vez no haga falta ser tan radical, ¿no crees? Debemos llamar a la policía y que ellos se ocupen. —Sakura no se había quitado la ropa. Solo se había descalzado para echarse en la cama, que ni siquiera había deshecho.

Sasuke no le contestó. Se mantuvo en silencio, como un animal a punto de saltar sobre su comida, observándola. Y, al estar en penumbra, ni siquiera Sakura podía adivinar su expresión.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que no hace falta, Sakura?

—No... No lo sé.

Dio un paso hacia delante, y otro y otro más, hasta cernirse sobre la cama en la que descansaba.

—¡Lo que no hace falta es que te expongas al peligro cuando no debes! ¡Lo que no hace falta es que hagas las locuras que a veces haces! ¡Porque te expones, te pones una diana en ese culo que tienes! ¿Qué crees que iba a pasar cuando bailaras con Karin en ese jodido podio con cientos de ojos clavados en vosotras?

Sasuke se sentía frustrado y completamente perdido. Sakura había ido a buscarlo, se había metido en el mundo BDSM por él, porque lo quería y deseaba demostrarle que estaba dispuesta a todo por recuperarlo... Y por eso ahora estaba en peligro, y, si él no acababa el trabajo esa misma noche, sus vidas se convertirían en una auténtica pesadilla. La Yakuza iría tras ellos. Y Sasuke solo tenía una oportunidad: se la jugaba al todo o nada.

—¡Vas a conseguir que te maten! ¡Conseguirás que nos maten a los dos!

Sakura, afectada por sus palabras, se quedó de rodillas sobre el colchón. Le temblaba la barbilla, los labios le hacían mohínes incontrolables que indicaban que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

—¡Al menos, al bailar con Karin, mi perseguidor ha salido de su madriguera! —dijo—¡¿Cuéntame qué... ha pasado?!

—¿Sabes de qué te conocen? ¡¿Sabes por qué van tras de ti?! —exclamó, cogiéndola de la parte superior de los brazos, zarandeándola sin compasión.

—¡No! —gritó asustada.

—¡Por tu brillante idea de ir a por mí y participar en el torneo!

—¿Cómo? —repitió sin comprender.

—Les gustaste. ¡Te compraron, Sakura! Con tan mala suerte que un par de jefes de la Yakuza querían tus servicios para sus prostíbulos emergentes —espetó furioso, rodeando sus mejillas con una sola mano—. ¡Pagan muy bien por las caritas occidentales tan bonitas como la tuya! ¡Y ahora te quieren usar para afrentarse entre ellos, por pura venganza! ¡El que te posea gana! ¡Joder, Sakura! ¡Mira dónde te ha metido tu maldita cabeza de niña mimada y caprichosa!

Comprendía la rabia de Sasuke, la desesperación que sentía por verse involucrados en una trama de tales características. Pero él no comprendía algo sobre ella, que no actuaba así por capricho ni rebeldía, sino que todo aquello lo había hecho por amor. Un amor que él se negaba a redimir.

Sakura apartó su mano con un manotazo y se enfrentó a él como nunca. De rodillas, el colchón la colocaba a su misma altura, se medían casi de igual a igual, aunque Sasuke le sacara dos cuerpos y medio de ancho.

—¡No estoy así por mi mala cabeza! ¡Esto es culpa de tus secretos! ¡De tus mentiras! —Lo empujó hasta desequilibrarlo un poco—. ¡Estoy en peligro desde que me metí en tu mundo! ¡Desde que me atreví a recuperarte! ¡¿Y sabes qué?! —Cogió un cojín de la cama y le golpeó la cara con él, con fuerza—. ¡Que, a pesar de que he perdido mucho y que han volado mi casa de Chalmette por los aires, volvería a meterme en todo lo que me he metido solo para conocer al hombre con el que me casé y que era un completo desconocido para mí! ¡Sí! ¡Sé lo de mi casa! ¡Me lo ha contado Hinata! ¿También me lo ibas a ocultar? —Sasuke entrecerró los ojos controlando su carácter explosivo todo lo que podía y más—. ¡Pero me da igual! ¡Me importas tú! ¡Así que si me tienen que matar por ello, Sasuke, que me maten, porque meterme en tu mundo es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida! ¡Y saber quién eres no provoca rechazo en mí, sino que ha hecho que me vuelva a enamorar de ti, de un modo más fuerte que la primera vez!

—Mientes —susurró él.

¿Cómo iba a enamorarse de lo que era y de lo que hacía? Esa noche, se convertiría en un asesino por ella, y mataría, vendería su alma para que dejaran en paz a la mujer de su vida. Dejaría atrás códigos morales y leyes para convertirse en un vengador, en un sicario. Eran gajes del oficio, pero él ya no estaba de servicio para el FBI... Era una persona con contactos, medios y armas como para hacer de su voluntad la ley. Y lo conseguiría. Por ella, era capaz de dejar de ser humano, si así lograba mantenerla a salvo.

—¡No miento, estúpido resentido! ¡Estoy así porque nunca he dejado de quererte, aunque no te lo creas! —Lo cogió de la camiseta y lo acercó a ella para besarlo, pero Sasuke no respondió al beso, esquivo y malhumorado como estaba—. ¡¿Has venido aquí solo para reñirme?! —lo provocó—. ¡¿Eh, enorme gruñón testarudo! ¡¿Dices que esta noche te lo juegas todo?! ¿Y aprovechas el tiempo que nos queda para esto? ¿Para castigarme? —Sakura intentó besarlo de nuevo, pero Sasuke volvió a apartar la cara—. Sasuke... —susurró—. Sasuke... Mírame, te lo ruego... —Volvió a besarlo, hasta que pudo apresar sus duros labios para no soltarlos.

Un dolor sordo aprisionó el pecho de Sasuke, sus emociones, como una cárcel que, presa de sus increíbles sentimientos, estallarían por la presión, como una bomba.

Sakura derramó dos enormes lagrimones.

—Sasuke..., mi amor. —Pegó su frente a la de él—. ¿Te vas a ir pensando en que lo he hecho mal? No quiero que te vayas así. Me estás defendiendo... Me estás protegiendo. Quiero que te vayas sabiendo que acepto cada una de tus máscaras, cada rincón oscuro de tu corazón. Eres el hombre de mi vida, y lo que hagas estará bien. Por mí estaría bien quedarme aquí y esperar que nos arrebaten la vida juntos... O huir y escapar de la muerte, pero hacerlo uno al lado del otro... Porque no quiero vivir más tiempo alejada de ti.

—Cállate.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero callarme. Te quiero, Sasuke, y si vas a luchar en mi nombre, quiero que lo hagas sabiendo que de nada servirá lo que nos está pasando si no regresas con vida a mi lado.

—Maldita seas —gruñó él, emocionado. Sentía correr la adrenalina. Se iría dentro de nada, había trazado un plan para sacarse de encima a la Yakuza, pero no iba a ser fácil. O lo lograba, o moría en el intento. Itachi, Ten Ten y Naruto lo ayudarían: eran compañeros con todas las letras, lo iban a arriesgar todo por él.

Sasuke no se podía creer cómo había cambiado su vida en tan poco tiempo... Sin embargo, lo que no había cambiado en absoluto, a pesar del rencor, era el amor y el sentimiento tan grande que tenía hacia esa mujer que lo había destrozado, pero que también lo había hecho revivir.

—Imagínate que es nuestra última noche —dijo ella, iluminada por el resplandor de la noche que entraba en la habitación a través de los cristales del balcón—. Utiliza esa frustración y canalízala conmigo... Sé que estás enfadado. —Le acarició el rostro—. Está bien... —intentó tranquilizarlo—. Estará bien lo que decidas hacer conmigo.

Las aletas de la nariz de Sasuke se estremecieron, al igual que sus ojos, que parecían más oscuros. Y entonces la impotencia, la rabia y la decepción consigo mismo por haber llevado las cosas tan lejos, por creer que una mentira era mejor que una verdad, explotaron en su interior, arrollándolo y convirtiéndolo en un amasijo de pasión de alto voltaje.

Ella era la persona más importante de su vida. Era su amor y su compañera. Nunca debió haberlo negado. Nunca debió haber ocultado el hombre que era.

Lo empujó la necesidad loca por dejar libre la tensión que hervía en él y que amenazaba por matarlo. Por eso, abrazó a Sakura como si se quisiera fundir con ella, la levantó hasta colocarla de pie en la cama. Las cartas se desperdigaron por encima, y empezó a quitarle la ropa con prisa y manos temblorosas.

—¿Sasuke?

Le bajó los pantalones de un tirón. Ya le había quitado la camiseta y el sujetador. Estaba en braguitas, con aquella cola alta y el maquillaje que no se había quitado de la cara.

Sasuke se bañó de aquella imagen y la grabó profundamente en su cabeza. Volvería de la muerte con tal de verla así de nuevo, para poder verla junto a su hija...

La atrajo hacia él y, doblando un poco las rodillas, empezó a saborear sus pezones y a besarlos con intensidad, bebiendo de ellos.

—Dios, Sasuke... Los tengo muy sensibles. No tan fuerte...

Pero él no hablaba, solo quería tocarla, comerla, saber que esa noche la imagen que se llevaba de ella era la de carne y hueso. La real. Su Sakura, tan hermosa, tan femenina y elegante que lo dejaba siempre sin argumentos.

Ella lo abrazaba con fuerza por la cabeza y permitía que él la succionara de aquel modo tan fuerte y a la vez tan sensible.

La soltó para quitarle las braguitas y bajárselas por las piernas. Y cuando estuvo completamente desnuda, Sasuke se llevó una de sus piernas al hombro y, abierta como estaba, expuesta ante él, introdujo la lengua en su interior y le hizo el amor con la boca.

Sakura siseó y se agarró a su pelo azabache, tirando de él.

La movía de arriba abajo, torturando su clítoris. La lamía como si jamás no tuviera suficiente, y la penetraba con su lengua húmeda y larga hasta la locura, la enajenación.

Después, cuando estuvo hinchada y lista, le introdujo tres dedos de golpe, sin dejar de succionarla con la boca. Ella gimió y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Voy a correrme dentro de nada si me haces eso... —musitó ella con ojos vidriosos.

Él continuó con su tortura durante unos largos y agonizantes minutos. Cuando ella palpitaba a su alrededor a punto de correrse, Sasuke le daba un azote en la nalga para dispersar la sangre que se agolpaba en su punto de excitación, para que más tarde regresara con la fuerza suficiente como para que las rodillas no la sostuvieran. Y el placer y el dolor se alargaron, hasta que Sakura no sabía si quería llegar al orgasmo o disfrutar de aquella mortal y lenta agonía.

Pero él ya había decidido por ella, por los dos. Esa noche, él sería el responsable de arreglar sus vidas, y, en ese momento, también decidía y dominaba el cuerpo de su mujer. Se apartó de ella y sacó los dedos de su intimidad. Se desabrochó el pantalón y permitió que su erección se liberara. Estaba hinchado y grande hasta decir basta. Pensaba poseerla y marcarla para siempre.

La tomó de la cintura y la levantó, cogiéndola en brazos, obligándola a abrirse y a que le rodeara las caderas con sus piernas. Tomó sus nalgas y empezó a jugar con el diminuto agujero trasero de placer, al tiempo que, sin mediar palabra, la penetró por delante con su durísima vara.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par por la impresión. Sasuke la estaba poseyendo por delante, y hurgaba en su ano con el pulgar.

Movía las caderas con maestría, rozando toda su parte delantera y su clítoris, al mismo tiempo que se introducía hasta el fondo de su cuerpo. Poco a poco, presionaba su pulgar para meterse también, como si la penetrara por dos lados a la vez.

Sasuke tenía los labios entreabiertos, los dientes blancos dibujaban una línea perfecta y tensa; sus ojos transmitían un placer tormentoso que Sakura quería combatir como fuera.

Sasuke no tenía que sufrir más. Debía disfrutar de ella y amarla, igual que ella lo amaba a él.

—Acógeme. Ábrete más —le ordenó Sasuke, entrando y tensándola hasta un límite doloroso. Los testículos golpeaban su pulgar, que no dejaba de moverse y de imitar los movimientos de la posesión—. Voy a llenarte —gruñó, abriendo la boca y llevándose un pezón a los dientes. Lo mordió duramente.

Y Sakura gritó presa del placer y la lujuria, moviéndose sobre él, exigiendo más de su entrega, y entregándose a su vez.

Sasuke caminó con ella hasta la pared más cercana. La apoyó para seguir sacudiéndola al ritmo de una taladradora, empujando a su cerviz hasta el punto de entrar en él.

Y, en ese momento, el placer recorrió sus nalgas y su espina dorsal, y regresó a sus testículos..., donde explotó, llenándolo de luz y de liberación.

Sakura se corrió al mismo tiempo, cuando sintió que la rellenaba con su semilla. Se corrió por los dos lados a la vez, pues el dedo seguía moviéndose al igual que su pene.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no les salían las palabras, pegados por el sudor y unidos por sus sexos.

Cuando todo acabó, Sasuke se salió poco a poco de su interior, la dejó en el suelo y le dio la vuelta contra la pared.

Sakura se aguantó con las manos, pegando la cara al hermoso papel que cubría la habitación. Lo miró de manera interrogante.

—Si solo nos queda este tiempo —jadeó en su oreja—, voy a aprovecharlo bien. —Volvía a estar hinchado. Tomó su erección y la guio a su ano, presionando y obligándola a aceptarlo—. Así, nunca me olvidarás...

Sakura sonrió con tristeza. Tomó la mano de Sasuke y la guio a su parte delantera, para que la acariciara mientras él la poseía por el otro lado.

—Tienes que volver a mí —le dijo ella—. ¿Y si me has dejado embarazada de nuevo? —lo provocó —. La manera en la que me lo has hecho estas últimas veces, sin condón... No me puedes dejar sola. No me podría olvidar de ti nunca. Te quiero. Regresa a mí, Tigre.

Sasuke no le prometió nada. Mientras le hacía el amor de una manera en la que nunca lo habían hecho, pensó en ella embarazada de nuevo. El rostro se le suavizó.

Él no quería morir. Quería vivir junto a ella. Ambos habían arriesgado demasiado para ser quienes eran en ese momento. Tenían derecho a disfrutar de sus vidas y de ese amor que parecía imborrable, por mucho dolor que hubieran sufrido.

¿Saldría vencedor de esa noche o lo perdería todo? No lo sabía.

Pero, hasta que no se fuera, se encargaría de dejar una marca indeleble en el cuerpo de Sakura. No habría lugar ni recoveco que él no poseería como lo que era: el amo y el esclavo de su mujer.


	16. Chapter 16

Hemos llegado al final de esta historia y quiero agradecerles la excelente recepción que ha tenido, hace unos meses una excelente amiga me dijo que debería adaptar esta saga y como buena y obediente persona que soy lo hice, sin embargo no me imagine que pudiera encantarles tanto como a mi y eso me hace muy feliz. Muchas gracias por sus visitas y sus comentarios3

* * *

Vida o muerte. La Yakuza y su honor implicaban llegar a la continuidad de la primera o acabar el camino en la segunda.

Sasuke leía los mensajes que se habían pasado por móvil el Emperador y Daisuki. En ellos, Daisuki decía que lo habían herido y que necesitaba ayuda. Que no sabía dónde estaba la nee san occidental (era así como llamaban a las mujeres marcadas por la Yakuza). No obstante, insistía en que la encontraría, porque se lo había prometido a su Emperador.

Sasuke dudaba que Daichi se presentara en Estados Unidos, pues los líderes de la Yakuza daban sus órdenes desde sus palacios y nunca se manchaban las manos ni se hacían visibles. Pero si, por lo que fuera, se presentaba, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de vengarse.

Ahora era Sasuke quien tenía su teléfono, así que podría manipularlo a su antojo.

Cuando, en la mazmorra de las hermanas Laffite, recibió el mensaje del clan Yama que decía que habían ido al Cat ́s Meow, pero que no lo habían encontrado, y pedían una nueva localización, Sasuke apagó el teléfono inmediatamente.

Los japos estarían buscándolo por el barrio Francés, pero Daisuki ya no estaba ahí. Viajaba en el maletero del Evoque, camino del cementerio de Lafayette.

Eran las tres de la madrugada.

Sasuke se iba a hacer pasar por Daisuki e iba a citar a su clan en el famoso cementerio, que se encontraba dentro de Nueva Orleans, en el Garden District, en un cuadrado perfecto sobre la plantación Livaudais.

La llamaban la ciudad de la muerte. La mayoría de las tumbas pertenecían a las familias ricas de Nueva Orleans, que, en un detalle ostentoso, habían erigido increíbles obras de arte de mármol y figuras llenas de expresividad y tormento, en un lugar en el que tantas lágrimas se habían derramado. Y todavía faltaban por derramar unas cuantas más. Y habría que ver si iban a ser lágrimas occidentales u orientales.

Sasuke encendió el teléfono una vez que llegó al cementerio. Y envió un mensaje en perfecto japonés a los amigos de Daisuki:

 _He encontrado a la nee san. Por fin he acabado con su vida. Pero la policía va tras mis pasos y he tenido que huir de donde me encontraba. Recogedme en el cementerio Lafayette. Os espero en el obelisco, al otro extremo del cementerio. Pertenece a los Osgood. Es muy visible. Daos prisa, estoy herido._

Adjuntó unas fotos de Sakura..., desnuda, con la garganta desgarrada y con un charco de sangre rubí a su alrededor.

Después de haberle hecho el amor y poseerla, Sasuke le había inyectado un somnífero muy potente que había surtido efecto en ella al instante.

Por eso había necesitado verla antes de ir al cementerio. Necesitaba esa imagen, pero Sakura lo había entretenido más de la cuenta con su declaración de amor, y él no había podido negarse a probarla una vez más, antes de llevar a cabo su último trabajo.

Tenía poco tiempo para maquillarla y hacerla pasar por un cadáver, para que los Yama creyeran que Daisuki había cumplido su prueba de honor. Sasuke pidió ayuda a las chicas, para montar el escenario de un crimen en el que Sakura era la víctima. Después habían mandado las fotos, como prueba de que Daisuki había cumplido con su misión, para que nadie se preocupaba de si Sakura seguía o no con vida.

Para todos, debía estar muerta. Asesinada a manos de la Yakuza.

Pero Sasuke no pensaba dejar las cosas así. Necesitaba que los miembros de los Yama aparecieran en ese cementerio, para dar un mensaje alto y claro.

Junto a Sasuke, ocultos en los laberintos y recovecos del cementerio, estaban el resto de sus compañeros. Ten Ten se encargaría de avisar de la llegada de los miembros del clan Yama; Naruto actuaría como francotirador, igual que Itachi.

Sasuke colocó a Daisuki en la base del obelisco de la familia Osgood. Lo dejó sentado, como si estuviera reposando en el mármol, como si meditara sobre la vida y la muerte, sobre los errores cometidos. Y eran tantos que Sasuke no dudaba en que se pasaría siglos en el Purgatorio.

Cuando lo tuvo todo preparado, se ocultó en una de las tumbas que rodeaban el obelisco. Y esperó. Esperó a hacer justicia.

—Sasuke —dijo Ten Ten a través del intercomunicador—, ha llegado un Range Rover negro al cementerio. Se han apeado cuatro hombres. Van hacia tu posición.

Al mismo tiempo, Sasuke recibió un mensaje en el móvil de Daisuki: «Estamos en el cementerio. No te muevas de donde estás».

—Sí, son ellos. Perfecto —susurró Sasuke, que miró al otro lado, en el que Ten Ten e Itachi estaban preparados para disparar—. Quiero que los masacréis cuando os dé la orden.

—Entendido, morena—contestó Itachi con voz firme—. ¿Sabes?, yo soy más de cuerpo a cuerpo. Prefiero las peleas.

Sasuke sonrió con indulgencia mientras se sentaba y se apoyaba en la piedra en el que habían escrito un epitafio que no quería leer.

—A ti te gustan las masacres, y lo haces sin ningún tipo de elegancia... A mí no me interesa dejar ni un cabo suelto. Las mejores batallas se ganan sin enfrentamientos. ¿Nunca habías oído eso?

Itachi resopló.

—Tú eres un marica, y todos lo sabemos, morena.

Naruto y Ten Ten se echaron a reír. También Sasuke.

—Y tú, rusa, estás enamorada de mí. Por eso me ayudas. Chicos, no sé si os lo he dicho..., pero... gracias.

—No hay de qué, tío —dijo Naruto—. Me has hecho rico. Te lo debo.

—Y yo te lo debo por haberte dejado solo en el torneo —reconoció Ten Ten—. Pero, echándote un cable con esto, estaremos en paz, ¿no crees?

—Y una mierda —contestó Sasuke sonriendo al tiempo que cargaba su Glock de nueve milímetros—.Lo tuyo no tuvo perdón, Ten Ten.

—Ah, venga ya... —repuso ella—. Conmigo no habrías ganado el torneo. Nunca asumiste el cambio de rol y tenías demasiada confianza conmigo. Creo que te fue bien sin mí.

Durante su carrera como agente, su última opción siempre fue la de disparar y matar. El objetivo era obtener la declaración de los delincuentes, detenerlos. Allí, frente a la ley, se les juzgaría adecuadamente.

Sin embargo, Estados Unidos no tenía ni idea de cómo proceder con miembros de la Yakuza. Sasuke, que había estado en uno de sus clanes, sabía perfectamente que nunca se debía dejar a un yama o a un sumi con vida, porque, en ese caso, siempre regresarían para vengarse.

Y lo cierto era que no pensaba perdonar que hubieran tocado a Sakura. Esa guerra acabaría a su manera.

Se acuclilló detrás de la tumba de piedra. En cuanto los viera aparecer, daría la orden para que Ten Ten y Sasuke dispararan contra ellos. Si alguno se libraba, él se encargaría de acabar el trabajo.

Largos minutos después, oyó los pasos ágiles y decididos de los cuatro Yama. Se acercaban al obelisco, donde Daisuki los esperaba.

Eran altos y delgados, muy pálidos, de oscuros ojos muy rasgados y casi entrecerrados. Sasuke se había hartado de ver caras japonesas cuando estuvo en la misión junto a Jūgo. Verlos de nuevo le recordó a él, a su amigo, que tanto sufrió por culpa de Ryu Sumichaji, el hijo favorito del líder del clan Sumi.

Ahora tenía la oportunidad de vengarse de todos.

Y no la iba a desaprovechar.

—Itachi. Naruto —susurró.

—Aquí estamos.

—A mi orden.

Los cuatro miembros del clan rodearon el obelisco, llamando a Daisuki.

La noche era húmeda, pero el sudor de los nervios calaba su piel y su camiseta. Sasuke sonrió al ver las expresiones de aquellos tipos cuando se dieron cuenta de que Daisuki yacía sin vida, degollado, como si hubiera sido víctima de un ajuste de cuentas.

Sí, se había manchado las manos de sangre, pero aquellas personas no le importaban, porque no eran humanas, eran asesinos, habían intentado matar a Sakura.

Después de las expresiones de horror y estupefacción, vinieron las de alerta y se pusieron en guardia. Se llevaron las manos a las cazadoras y sacaron las pistolas.

—Ahora —ordenó Sasuke.

Desde sus posiciones, Naruto e Itachi dispararon a las cuatro cabezas. Dos cayeron al instante.

Un tercero recibió un disparo en la garganta; después, mientras agonizaba en el suelo tupido de verde y arenoso, Itachi lo remató con un tiro en la cabeza.

El cuarto hombre echó a correr, pasando para su desgracia, por la tumba en la que Sasuke lo esperaba.

Y cuando el agente detuvo al greñudo y blanquecino miembro de la Yama, decidió guardar su arma y no le tembló el pulso para rodearlo por la garganta con ambos brazos colocarle la rodilla en la parte baja de la espalda y hacer palanca. Nunca se había creído juez ni verdugo de nadie, pero no iba a tener piedad de hombres como aquellos.

Había visto demasiado en Japón, en el torneo de Amos y Mazmorras DS y también allí en Nueva Orleans. Los hombres así no merecían segundas oportunidades, porque nunca se reciclaban, nunca recapacitaban, no tenían conciencia.

Poco a poco, el tipo se iba asfixiando, se le iba la vida. Sasuke lo notaba en su manera de coger aire, en el modo en que su cuerpo hacía espasmos por continuar vivo... Pero no. No habría vida para él.

Cuando murió, Sasuke no se sintió ni bien ni mal. Solo liberado.

Liberado por saber que nadie haría daño a Sakura y que ella podría vivir en paz.

En paz porque él lo había impedido.

Ahora quedaba la otra parte del trabajo.

Sasuke arrastró al cadáver junto a los de sus amigos. Itachi y Naruto los estaban recogiendo, envolviéndolos en plástico y juntándolos en el obelisco.

—¿Los ponemos así Sasuke? —preguntó Naruto.

—Sí. Daisuki va en medio —ordenó Sasuke, colocando al que él había matado en otro extremo—. Ten Ten, ¿vienes? —preguntó por el comunicador.

—Sí.

—¿Traes las litografías?

—Sí, aquí las tengo... Joder, ya os veo. —Silbó impresionada por la estampa de muerte que había en la base del obelisco.

La agente morena y de pelo rizadísimo se acercaba a grandes zancadas. Traía consigo unos papeles de DIN A3 con un tatuaje de un tigre estampado en ellos.

Era el símbolo del clan Sumi. El del tatuaje que llevaba Sasuke en su nalga y en su muslo.

Tomó las litografías y las pegó en los pechos de los cinco cadáveres.

—Naruto —Sasuke tomó el teléfono de Daisuki y se lo ofreció—, grábame.

El pelinegro se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón y tomó dos tiritas que se pegó en los extremos de los ojos para alzarlos y achinarlos. Después se puso un pasamontañas negro que guardaba en el bolsillo delantero del mismo pantalón. Se lo colocó por la cabeza y cubrió su rostro por completo, excepto sus ojos, rasgados como los de un auténtico japonés. Con las sombras y la poca luz del cementerio..

Se colocó delante de los cinco cadáveres y miró directamente a la cámara.

—Silencio todos —ordenó.

Ten Ten e Itachi se callaron al instante.

—Da tu mensaje, Sasuke. Empiezo a grabar —dijo Naruto.

Sasuke miró directamente a cámara, como si hablara frente a un televisor y se dispuso a pronunciar su discurso en japonés. Sabía lo que eso provocaría, las consecuencias que traería para los dos clanes líderes de la Yakuza de Japón. Se iba a hacer pasar por Ryo, el hijo del líder de los Sumi. Enviando ese mensaje, el Kotei de los Yama se moriría de rabia y dolor por la muerte de su hermano. Los Yama irían a por los Sumi a muerte, sobre todo a por Ryo, su asesino. Él sería el primero en caer. Y eso era lo que Sasuke quería, como venganza por todo lo que Jūgo había sufrido.

No había nada mejor que el mal se matara entre él. Sasuke provocaría una guerra que a la que era ajeno.

—Este es un mensaje para el clan Yamaguchi —empezó—. Especialmente para el Kotei. Soy Ryo Sumichaji, hijo de Kai. Hace seis meses me encargué de tu padre en Japón. Las nee san de los Sumi no se tocan. Tu hermano ha matado a la mujer que compró mi padre en las Islas Vírgenes. Es justo que yo haya matado a tu hermano ahora. Ajustaremos cuentas en Tokio.

Cuando acabó la grabación, enviaron el mensaje inmediatamente. Después quitaron la batería del teléfono, que desecharon en un contenedor de un descampado, justo donde llevaron a los cinco yakuzas que habían intentado matar a Sakura Senju. Allí los fundieron en un ácido. No dejaron rastro. Jamás los encontrarían.

Naruto, Itachi y Ten Ten nunca hablaron de lo que había pasado. Sasuke se fiaba de ellos. Además, todos estaban implicados en ello.

Ten Ten regresó a Washington, porque tenía trabajo que hacer para el FBI.

Sasori hacía la vista gorda a todo lo que tuviera relación con Naruto, Itachi, Hinata y Sasuke. Por eso, al día siguiente, después de salir de la casa de masajes, no les preguntó nada sobre la persecución.

Gracias a ellos había obtenido su ascenso y un importante pellizco económico. Les debía mucho. En su opinión, si lo que hacían era bueno para Nueva Orleans, entonces que siguieran haciéndolo. Nunca estaba de más que alguien más se involucrara en limpiar la basura de su ciudad, sobre todo cuando era gente de fuera la que la ensuciaba.


	17. Chapter 17

Saku se sentía devastada. No podía creer lo que había pasado el día anterior. No entendía nada.

Después de pedirle a Sasuke que regresara, después de que él le hiciera el amor como si fuera la primera y la última vez, la drogó.

Le pinchó algo en la nuca, sintió el aguijonazo y el frío del líquido fluir y cerró los ojos para dormir durante toda la noche.

Por la mañana, Hinata la acercó a Thibodaux siguiendo las órdenes de Sasuke, para que se sintiera más protegida y por fin pudiera estar con Sarada.

Hinata le había dicho que todo había salido bien, que no tenía que preocuparse más por su seguridad, y la había dejado allí al cuidado de sus padres, que no cabían en sí de gozo y de alegría al ver que todo había acabado.

Dan y Tsunade la cubrieron de besos, y Sakura lloró con Sarada en brazos durante más de media hora, sin poder contenerse, empapando la cabecita de su niña con sus lágrimas de alegría, descargando todo el miedo pasado, toda la agonía. Sarada ya estaba recuperada de su alergia, lo cual era la mejor de las noticias.

Pero, aunque todo hubiera acabado, ella no era feliz. Porque, después de todo, Sasuke no había ido a por ella.

¿Se suponía que no quería verla nunca más?

¿De verdad entre ellos todo se había acabado?

¡No podía ser! ¡Lo había dado todo por él! Pero estaba claro que él ya no sentía nada por ella, si no, hubiera ido a buscarla nada más dejarlo todo atado.

Sentada en la chaise longue que daba a su terraza le daba vueltas a aquello. La noche empezaba a enfriarse sobre los campos de azúcar. Sakura contemplaba cómo la lluvia bañaba todo el horizonte, cómo los truenos retumbaban en la lejanía, avisándola de que, tarde o temprano, llegarían hasta donde ella estaba.

Había dormido a Sarada hacía una hora. Su bebé descansaba en su cunita, en la misma habitación que ella.

Sin embargo, Sakura no podía dormir. Estaba escuchando Yesterday, de Toni Braxton, como si no fuera suficiente tortura sentirse como se sentía.

Su padre le había dicho que era decisión de Sasuke regresar y darles la oportunidad de quererlo como a un hijo. Lo habían tratado mal, ella también. ¿Qué derecho tenía a exigirle nada?

Ninguno. Ningún derecho.

La tormenta ya no la asustaba. Sasuke le había quitado los miedos y los traumas a base de noches de amor y pasión, cuando aún estaban casados. Pero, si la abandonaba, el miedo regresaría.

Hundió su rostro entre las rodillas y sostuvo la taza de leche caliente con té y canela entre las manos, esperando recibir un calor que no calaba en sus huesos. Lloraba abatida, igual que el cielo.

Sasuke no le había prometido nada, pero juraría que la noche anterior, hundido como estaba en su cuerpo, la había perdonado. Le había parecido que quería entregarle de nuevo su corazón.

Pero no. Supuso que se lo había imaginado, que solo habían sido sus ganas.

Se levantó de la chaise-longue estampada, decidida a meterse en la cama para limpiar sus lágrimas en la almohada.

Entonces, oyó el ladrido de un perro. Y no de uno cualquiera. Era Dalton. Sakura se detuvo, impresionada por sus propias alucinaciones.

Pero un ruido a sus espaldas la alertó y se dio media vuelta.

Allí, frente a ella, vio a Sasuke, vestido con tejanos azul claro y un polo negro que delineaba su pecho como ninguno otro. El pelo mojado se le pegaba al cráneo, estaba completamente empapado por la lluvia.

Sasuke la miró de arriba abajo. Incluso cuando se iba a dormir con unos harapos, con aquella camiseta de franela negra larga un par de tallas más grande, Sakura era elegante y única. Tenía el pelo liso perfectamente peinado, el flequillo le cubría aquellos ojos llorosos y aniñados que ocho años atrás le robaron el corazón nada más verla, pero ahora era más mujer que hacía unos años, y todavía lo volvía más loco.

Porque sí. Estaba loco por quererla como la quería, a pesar de por todo lo que habían pasado.

Sakura dejó sobre la mesita de noche la taza negra y lo encaró temblorosa de nuevo. Esperando que fuera él el primero en hablar.

Sasuke se acercó, mojando el parqué de la habitación a cada paso que daba con sus Vans blancas.

—Pensarás que soy tonto. —Tragó saliva, inseguro, y caminó con lentitud hacia ella, procurando no asustarla—. Pero les tengo pánico a las tormentas.

Sakura se cubrió la boca con la mano en la que llevaba la alianza de oro de su abuela y sus hombros se estremecieron por el llanto.

—Me muero si estoy solo —continuó él con voz ronca—. ¿Tú... podrías pasarme el brazo por encima?

Sakura no se lo podía creer. Sasuke estaba repitiendo las palabras que ella le había dicho la primera noche que habían pasado juntos. Parpadeó para limpiarse los ojos, pero no fue capaz de decir nada.

Tenía la garganta atorada con una bola de pena, arrepentimiento y alegría.

—Yo... Te quise odiar, Saku —murmuró Sasuke, que colocó una mano bajo su barbilla para alzársela con cuidado—. Te quise odiar con todas mis fuerzas. Pero... no supe. No..., no lo supe hacer. ¿Cómo se puede odiar cuando se ha amado tanto? —preguntó de frente—. Jamás me quité la alianza. La fundí. —Se señaló la oreja, donde llevaba aquel pendiente de la serpiente de oro—. Y la llevé siempre conmigo, a pesar de parecer un macarra de por vida —sonrió contrito.

—Sasuke... —susurró ella, perdidamente enamorada.

—Sé que he cometido errores. Lamento mucho no haberte dicho qué era... Pero estaba tan enamorado de ti que me daba miedo que me dejaras. —Se encogió de hombros pidiendo que lo excusara—. Después conocí a tu familia y supe que jamás podría contártelo. Pero mi amor por ti era real, Saku. Siempre lo fue. —Le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar—. Por eso, cuando pasó lo que pasó..., cuando me denunciaste..., me rompiste por dentro, me destrozaste... —Sasuke se acongojó y se detuvo, porque apenas podía hablar—. Y yo solo quise alejarme de ti. Pero ni aun así pude sacarte de mi mente. —Juntó su frente con la de ella, agachando la cabeza—. Has sido la única mujer con la que he estado en todos estos años. No me he acostado con ninguna otra, te lo juro.

—Sasuke... Yo tampoco. No he podido. No podría estar con nadie más —murmuró, con la barbilla temblorosa—. Estoy tan arrepentida por lo que hice. Me moría al pensar que no podría recuperarte, o que no podrías estar con Sarada por mi culpa. —Mientras lo miraba a los ojos, no podía dejar de llorar —. Pero me moría porque había apartado de mí al hombre al que amaba. A mi amigo, a mi compañero... ¡Al amor de mi vida!

Sasuke la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Sakura se agarró a su espalda y a su polo mojado como si fueran sus salvavidas.

—Te quiero, Sasuke. Te quiero mucho... Por favor, vuelve conmigo y te haré el hombre más feliz del mundo —musitó contra su pecho, sin dejar de hipar ni de llorar.

Sasuke sonrió enternecido, acarició su cabeza y le besó en la coronilla. Esa mujer seguía oliendo tan bien ... A él. A ella. A su hija. A los tres juntos.

—Entonces, lo correcto es que yo te pida que me permitas volver a tu lado, Sakura. ¿Me lo permites?

—Sí, claro que sí...

—Tenemos mucho que perdonarnos. Y tal vez —se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacó las dos alianzas de calavera con las que se casaron en Las Vegas— podamos empezar esta noche. —Se arrodilló frente a ella, que, emocionada, no pensó que mereciera tanto y tan pronto, pero que no iba a decir que no jamás—. ¿Quieres, Sakura Senju, empresaria de éxito, maravillosa cocinera y la mejor hija y madre del mundo, recasarte conmigo y convertirte en mi reesposa?

—Por Dios...

—Yo... —La miró como si ella fuera un ángel de la mañana y lo bañara de luz—. Soy agente del FBI, hacker, hablo tres idiomas, me he apropiado de un dinero que no era mío, he matado a personas y soy un amo. Pero estoy loco por ti y me muero de ganas de que Sarada sepa que soy su padre, y de que tus padres me quieran.

Sakura le tomó el rostro entre las manos, se agachó, se arrodilló frente a él y lo besó en los labios, con toda su alma y su corazón.

Fue un beso de pasión y de alegría. Un beso de promesas, un «te quiero» mezclado con lágrimas y perdones.

Le dio el mejor beso de todos; aquel que le decía que le aceptaba tal como era.

Y cuando paró de besarlo, solo fue para decirle:

—Sí quiero. Quiero estar contigo para siempre, Sasuke Uchiha, amo, agente, asesino o lo que seas... Tsuneni.

—Tsuneni —repitió Sasuke, llorando con ella, abrazados y arrodillados sobre el parqué.

Un proverbio japonés decía: «Encontrarse es el comienzo de la separación». Sasuke y Sakura querían demostrar que después de los errores y del perdón siempre había oportunidad para los inicios.

Y que, en su caso, la separación era el comienzo de encontrarse.


End file.
